Entre irmãos
by t.darcy
Summary: O que você faz quando não pode ter a pessoa que ama? E se ela já pertence a outro? # Quando se conhecem, Bella e Edward estão comprometidos com outras pessoas. Às vezes, quando a gente quer, nem sempre é momento certo.
1. Prólogo

**Entre irmãos**

Resumo: O que você faz quando não pode ter a pessoa que ama? E se ela já pertence a outro? # Quando se conhecem, Bella e Edward estão comprometidos com outras pessoas. Às vezes, quando a gente quer, nem sempre é momento certo.

 _ **PRÓLOGO**_

 **-** _ **Dias atuais (Março de 2016)**_

EPOV

"Bella", eu digo seu nome em súplica. "Me diga pra parar agora", eu sussurro. Nossas bocas estão quase se encostando e eu posso sentir sua respiração contra minha pele. Eu sei que se eu a beijar, não terá mais volta.

Eu a desejei por tanto tempo e tê-la assim tão perto, e com uma necessidade que espelha a minha, me faz esquecer todas as razões pelas quais não devemos.

 _Jasper._

 _Anthony._

 _Meus pais._

"Não pare", sua voz suave pede e eu não posso negá-la mais. Eu roço meus lábios nos dela levemente. _Tão macios_. Minhas mãos envolvem sua cintura fina ao mesmo tempo em que eu pressiono meus lábios nos dela com mais vontade. Eu peço entrada com minha língua e ela atende.

 _Huumm, seu gosto é tão bom quanto eu imaginei_.

Suas pequenas mãos vão para meu cabelo, me fazendo grunhir em sua boca. Algo parece eclodir dentro de mim e a beijo com uma fome intensa. Eu a pressiono contra o balcão da minha cozinha, suas curvas suaves presas entre o mármore e meu corpo duro. Eu aposto que ela pode sentir minha ereção contra seu estômago, mas eu não me importo. _Ela sabe o que faz pra mim._

Necessitando ar, eu deixo sua boca e nossos olhos se encontram. _Ela é linda!_ Seu rosto corado, a boca inchada... _é a imagem da perfeição!_

Eu ataco seu pescoço, sugando a pele, lambendo-a e beijando-a.

"Edwaaard", ela geme meu nome.

Por mais que queira continuar a exploração ali, eu busco sua boca novamente. Eu quero senti-la em todos os lugares, beijar todo o seu corpo. Eu quero-

"Papai?", a vozinha do meu filho me faz soltar Bella.

 _Merda!_

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **Eu havia prometido a mim mesma que esperaria mais um tempinho para postar a nova história, mas eu não consigo hahahaha.**

 **Aqui está o prólogo. Eu quero ressaltar que nem tudo pode ser o que parece a primeira vista. Ok?**

 **E Bella e Edward não estarão juntos nos primeiros capítulos.**

 **Tenham paciência, por favor ;)**

 **Postarei o primeiro capítulo amanhã, mas depois disso devo postar um capítulo por semana.**

 **Eu adoraria ouvir os pensamentos de vocês sobre o prólogo. Comentem, por favor!**

 **Eu vou imagens relacionadas a essa fic em uma página do facebook. Caso tenham interesse, acessem: www . facebook profile . php?id = 100010240633646**

 **(RETIREM OS ESPAÇOS que coloquei, pois o site bloqueia qualquer link postado, assumindo que é spam) Caso não consigam acessar, mandem mensagem que eu envio o link de modo privado.**

 **Obrigada!**

 **Beijos,**

 **T. Darcy**


	2. O primeiro encontro

**POR FAVOR, LEIAM AS NOTAS AO FINAL DO CAPÍTULO!**

.

.

***** Eu substitui este capítulo porque após postá-lo estava apresentando vários erros de ortografia. Eu não sei o motivo. No documento word onde escrevo, está tudo correto. Espero que funcione agora. Mas, de qualquer forma, peço desculpas pelos erros. Essa falha no site nunca aconteceu comigo antes.

******** Eu sou a autora dessa história. Não é uma adaptação ou tradução, ok? ;)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Primeiros encontros**

 ** _Seis anos atrás_**

(2010)

 ** _BPOV_**

"Jasper Cullen não tira os olhos de você", minha amiga Angie diz enquanto estamos sentadas em nossa mesa regular do almoço no colégio.

Eu tento olhá-lo disfarçadamente, mas nossos olhares se cruzam. _Droga!_

Eu desvio os olhos e minha amiga ri. Eu sinto meu coração bater acelerado. _Será? Jasper estaria interessado em mim?_ Ele é poderia ter qualquer garota que quisesse...

"Não tem nada demais, Angie", eu tento manter minha voz tranquila. "Foi só coincidência ele estar olhando pra cá quando você olhou pra ele".

Ela bufa. "E nos outros dias? Na semana passada? No mês passado?", ela questiona e eu dou de ombros, ficando calada. "Ele está interessado em você desde que as aulas começaram".

Eu cheguei a Forks há pouco mais de três meses para viver com meu pai, Charlie, e terminar o último ano do ensino médio aqui. Minha mãe se casou de novo e eu achei melhor deixá-los aproveitar a vida de casados no Arizona. Eu já conhecia Angie dos tempos em que vinha passar as férias com Charlie, desde criança.

"Acho que você está se esquecendo de um fator importante aí: Maria", eu digo.

"Bella! Não se faça de boba. Você sabe muito bem que eles terminaram...coincidentemente, na sua primeira semana aqui. Além do mais, pelo que eu saiba, nunca foi sério. Eles apenas saíram umas duas vezes".

O sinal toca e eu agradeço por não ter que responder. Pego meu material e abraço Angie. "Passe lá em casa mais tarde", eu falo. Ela acena e cada uma vai pra sua aula.

Tenho Literatura agora. É minha classe preferida! Entro na sala e me sento na cadeira habitual. Eric, que geralmente se senta ao meu lado, não está aqui hoje.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o professor entra na sala, alguém ocupa o espaço vago ao meu lado. Eu viro meu rosto e sou pega de surpresa ao encarar dois profundos olhos azuis. _Jasper_.

"Oi Bella", sua voz é gentil. Ele sorri pra mim.

"Oi", eu respondo automaticamente, ainda surpresa com sua presença. "Jasper".

"Posso me sentar ao seu lado hoje?"

"Huh, claro", eu respondo.

O professor começa a aula e eu tento manter um foco no quadro negro à minha frente, mas é impossível não espiar Jasper pelo canto do olho às vezes.

Ao final da aula, ele pede o número do meu celular. O professor passou um trabalho em dupla e ele é meu parceiro. Nós combinamos de nos encontrar amanhã à tarde, em minha casa, para iniciar a atividade.

Eu volto pra casa com meu coração e estômago fervilhando e minha cabeça nas nuvens, feliz com a oportunidade de passar mais tempo com Jasper.

.

.

"Quer mais suco?", eu pergunto para me parceiro, que acena, quando estamos lanchando na cozinha da minha casa. Após várias horas de estudo, nós adiantamos muito o trabalho, o que é bom porque Jasper vai passar uma semana viajando.

"Meu irmão mais velho vai se casar nesse fim de semana", ele conta. "E toda a família vai pra Nova Iorque".

"Uau! Tão longe", eu exclamo. "Você já viajou pra lá antes?"

"Sim. Passamos o feriado de Ação de Graças lá uma vez porque o Edward não poderia voltar pra casa", ele revira os olhos, me fazendo rir.

Nós conversamos por mais uma hora e ele vai embora quando meu pai chega em casa. Charlie fez um monte de perguntas sobre ele e eu tento esconder meu interesse, dizendo que é apenas um colega da escola.

.

.

Durante a semana em que ele esteve fora, nós trocamos mensagens pelo celular todos os dias. Ainda não aconteceu nada entre nós, e ele não flertou comigo abertamente, mas eu estou confiante que ele está interessado.

A confirmação vem uma semana depois, quando ele em convida para ir cinema com ele. Eu aceito, é claro. Dali pra frente, nós não nos desgrudamos mais. Começamos a namorar, eu conheci seus pais e ele foi apresentado formalmente à Charlie.

Ele não é meu primeiro namorado, eu tive um breve relacionamento com James quando morava no Arizona, mas não é nada que se compare ao que tenho com Jasper. Nós nos damos muito bem e temos muita coisa em comum. Gostamos dos mesmos filmes, das mesmas músicas...parece que fomos feitos um apara o outro.

.

.

Nosso primeiro ano de namoro é perfeito. Saímos em encontros duplos com Angie e Ben. Eu passo muito tempo em sua casa, a qual considero meu segundo lar. Seus pais são sempre gentis e amorosos comigo.

Aos poucos, nos tornamos mais íntimos e após seis meses de namoro, eu perco minha virgindade. Foi a primeira vez dele, também. Nesse primeiro ano, nós também trocamos o primeiro 'eu te amo' e decidimos ir juntos para a Universidade de Washington, em Seattle. Eu vou cursar literatura e ele vai fazer engenharia.

.

Nas férias antes de irmos para Seatlle, ele viaja novamente para Nova Iorque. Dessa vez ele vai conhecer seu sobrinho, que nasceu alguns meses atrás. Jasper queria passar todo o tempo aqui comigo, mas seus pais insistiram. Ele, então, me convidou pra ir com ele, mas não quero deixar meu pai, pois em breve vamos pra faculdade e eu quero passar um tempo de qualidade com Charlie.

.

 **2012**

Os dois primeiros anos na universidade são um misto de muito estudo e muita diversão, também. Jasper e eu fazemos novos amigos e participamos de várias festas de fraternidades. Embora eu não seja a pessoa mais festeira do mundo, quero ter a experiência completa da universidade. E aproveito enquanto posso, pois os últimos dois anos são os mais difíceis do meu curso, pelo que ouvi dizer, e eu sei que terei que me dedicar ainda mais.

No fim do ano, nós voltamos pra Forks para passar as férias com nossas famílias. Eu vou conhecer seu irmão mais velho, a esposa e o filhinho deles. Toda a família estará reunida. Conheci a irmã dele, Rose, ano passado, quando ela veio da Califórnia, onde está estudou e trabalha atualmente. Fui apresentada ao namorado dela, também. Emmett. Ele é brincalhão e parece ser um cara bacana.

.

"Vamos logo, pai", eu apresso Charlie para sair da frente da TV. "Não quero chegar atrasada". Estamos indo para a festa de Natal na casa dos Cullen.

"Acalme-se, menina", meu pai retruca. "Até parece que você ficou o ano todo longe daquele garoto", ele se refere ao meu namorado, "ele não vai fugir, não se preocupe", ele brinca.

" _Argh_! Não é por causa do Jasper, pai. Eu só não gosto e chegar atrasada".

"Tudo bem. Vamos".

.

"Bella. Charlie. Entrem", Carlisle nos recebe em sua casa.

"Obrigada, Carlisle", meu pai diz.

Eu abraço meu sogro e vou à procura de Jasper. A casa não está tão cheia, mas há algumas pessoas que não conheço. Cumprimento Rose, Emmett e Esme no caminho.

"Bella", Jasper me chama do corredor.

Eu vou até ele, que me recebe com um beijo ligeiro. "Eu senti sua falta", ele sussurra em meu ouvido.

Eu sorrio. "Eu também, J".

"Eu quero te apresentar ao meu irmão", ele diz, me puxando pela casa. "Vem comigo".

"Edward", ele diz e um homem alto se vira. Eu já o vi por fotos, é claro, mas ele parece mais...eu não sei, _imponente(?)_ , pessoalmente.

"Irmão, essa é Bella, minha namorada", ele se vira pra mim. "E esse é meu irmão, Edward".

Ele estende a mão e eu retribuo.

"Olá, Bella. É um prazer", sua voz é suave, mas tem um toque de formalidade.

"O prazer é meu", eu respondo.

Enquanto os irmãos conversam, eu observo o homem mais velho. _Eles são bem diferentes!_ Pelo menos fisicamente...Edward é muito alto e seu cabelo é castanho como o de Esme, talvez até mais avermelhado. Seus olhos verdes são tão intensos. Os outros dois irmãos são mais parecidos. Jasper e Rose são loiros, de olhos azuis...se parecem mais com Carlsile. Meu namorado não é baixo, mas não se compara a altura do irmão.

Uma mulher linda com um bebê no colo entra no quarto. Ela é alta e magra, está maquiada e penteada perfeitamente.

"Oi Kate", Jasper diz. Ele nos apresenta. Ela é esposa de Edward e o garotinho é filho deles. Anthony tem dois anos. O menino é lindo. Tem os olhos e o cabelo do pai.

"Papa", o menino grita e estende os braços. Edward pega o filho em seus braços e eu vejo o homem sorrir pela primeira vez _._

 _Uau!_

"Você mediu a temperatura dele?", Edward pergunta para a esposa.

Ela acena. "Sem febre", diz e sai do local.

 _Bem...pode ser impressão minha, mas eles não parecem o casal mais harmonioso ou apaixonado do mundo. Eles parecem distantes. Eu não sei...mas deve ser apenas impressão, afinal eu acabei de conhecê-los._

Eu percebo dois olhinhos verdes me encarando.

"Oi", eu digo sorrindo.

O menino esconde o rosto no pescoço do pai e eu acho graça de sua timidez.

"Cumprimente a moça, meu filho", Edward pede e Anthony me olha novamente.

"Oi", ele diz baixinho. "Quem é você?", ele diz meio embolado, mas eu consigo entender.

Jasper ri do sobrinho. "Ela é minha namorada, Tony".

"Meu nome é Bella", eu digo e estendo a mão para seu rostinho, acariciando brevemente.

Ele ri e esconde o rosto de novo.

.

Ao longo das próximas semanas, eu passo muito tempo com a família de Edward. Meu pai viajou para pescar com Billy, seu antigo amigo de La Push. Assim, eu estou praticamente morando com os Cullen esses dias. Eu confirmo minha opinião inicial sobre Emmett, Ele é realmente um cara bacana, alegre e brincalhão _. Eu gostei dele!_ A esposa de Edward, por outro lado, é totalmente na dela, não interage muito nem mesmo com os sogros e anda de cara feia o tempo todo. E o pai de Anthony é um mistério pra mim. Ele é muito quieto e eu só o vejo mais aberto quando está com o filho. Não sei o que pensar sobre ele...

Jasper conta que ele é um médico. Ele sempre quis ser pediatra e está fazendo residência em um grande hospital de NY. A esposa não trabalha, se dedica a cuidar do filho deles.

.

"Vamos, Bella", Jasper sussurra contra minha garganta. Ele e beija ali, repetidamente, me dando arrepios.

"Hum", eu tento não desviar os olhos do livro. "Eu estou le...lendo agora, Jasper". Após o café da manhã eu decidi aproveitar a biblioteca riquíssima da casa dos Cullen, enquanto meu namorado saiu com os irmãos. Ele voltou há meia hora e está tentando me seduzir para me convencer a aceitar seu convite. "Eu já disse que vou pensar".

Ele quer que a gente vá acampar nas proximidades, mas eu nunca gostei muito desses programas.

"Vai ser bom, nós vamos ficar abraçadinhos na barraca, sem ninguém perto". Ele pega o livro das minhas mãos e o joga pra longe. Me puxando para seu colo, no sofá, ele me beija com paixão. _Oh, assim eu não consigo raciocinar. Mas é exatamente isso o que ele quer..._

Entre minhas pernas, eu sinto seu pênis ereto. Eu balanço meu quadril e ele geme em meus lábios. Suas mãos vão para a barra da minha camisa e ele começa a tirá-la quando alguém entre no cômodo.

"Oh, merda! Desculpe", nós ouvimos enquanto eu me levanto rapidamente do colo de Jasper. Eu olho pra porta e vejo Edward.

 _Que vergonha!_

"Huh, eu não...eu pensei que não tinha ninguém. Desculpe", ele fala apressado e sai.

"Oh, meu Deus, Jasper! Que vergonha!"

Ele ri. "Relaxa, amor. Não precisa ficar acanhada. Eu garanto que tanto Edward quanto Rose já foram flagrados em posições comprometedoras nessa biblioteca. E pelos meus pais, o que é pior".

.

.

 ** _Janeiro de 2013_**

Menos de duas semanas após voltarmos à universidade, em Seattle, Jasper recebe uma ligação de sua mãe. São más notícias.

"Kate", ele diz ainda em choque. "Ela morreu".

"O quê?". Como?

"Parece que foi um aneurisma cerebral. Mamãe está indo pra lá".

"Eu...eu sinto muito. Seu irmão...", eu também fico em choque. Eu a conheci há pouquíssimo tempo, mas é estranho. Nós estivemos todos juntos há menos de um mês. "E Anthony. Meu Deus! Coitadinho".

"Eu vou ligar pro meu irmão. Ele deve estar arrasado. Eu não sei, eu acho que eu devo ir pra lá, também", ele pondera.

"Claro. É importante que a família dê seu apoio aos dois", eu concordo.

.

Jasper viaja no dia seguinte e fica uma semana lá. Rose e os pais dele também foram, é claro. Ele me disse que Edward não demonstra muito suas emoções, mas é evidente que sua maior preocupação é filho.

"É tão triste, Bella. O Anthony chama pela mãe o tempo todo. Ele só tem dois anos, ainda é tão pequeno pra entender o que aconteceu", meu namorado me conta em uma noite, pelo telefone.

 _Meu coração dói pela pobre criança._

.

.

 ** _Setembro de 2013_**

"Vamos, Bella. Por favor!", Alice implora para que eu a acompanhe em uma maratona de compras no shopping.

Eu a conheci há alguns meses. Nós cursamos uma disciplina juntas na universidade. A família dela é de Port Angeles e ela está estudando Administração e pretende montar sua própria loja de decoração quando se formar. A nossa conexão foi instantânea e desde então, estamos inseparáveis. Ela é tão animada, está sempre com o astral lá em cima.

"Tudo bem, Alice. Eu vou", eu acabo cedendo, como sempre.

"Oba!", ela vibra. "Podemos encontrar com nossos homens mais tarde para jantarmos juntos após as compras", ela sugere.

"Claro. Vou mandar mensagem pro Jasper".

"E eu vou ligar para o Peter", ela fala sobre seu namorado. Ele é um cara legal. Nós tivemos alguns encontros duplos desde que conheci a baixinha teimosa.

.

.

 ** _Novembro de 2013_**

"Eu te conheço, Bella", minha mãe diz. Estamos em meu quarto na sua casa, pois eu vim passar o feriado de Ação de Graças com ela. "Eu sei que tem algo errado. Pode se abrir comigo. É Jasper? Vocês brigaram?", ela pergunta suavemente.

Eu aceno e começo a chorar.

"Nós terminamos", eu consigo dizer por entre as lágrimas que caem sem parar.

"Oh, minha querida", ela me aperta mais forte. "O que aconteceu?"

"Eu não sei...foi do nada", eu tento encontrar uma forma de explicar o que nem eu entendi direito ainda. "A gente estava brigando muito ultimamente. A faculdade está nos matando, os estágios...sem tempo pra nada. Houveram semanas em que eu vi Jasper apenas uma ou duas vezes, no máximo. Mesmo a gente morando perto. Tudo é motivo pra briga e eu estava...eu estou com saudades de passar um tempo com ele. Eu sugeri que ele viesse passar o feriado aqui e ele reagiu como se fosse o maior absurdo do mundo".

Renée acena e eu continuo.

"Ele disse que eu é quem deveria ir pra Forks, mas eu expliquei que estava com saudades e que nos últimos dois ou três anos eu passei todos os feriados com ele e sua família. Ele jogou na minha cara que era porque Charlie estava lá e que se eu não me importei de não estar com você antes, eu não deveria me importar agora".

 _Ele é tão egoísta. É a minha mãe! Eu sinto saudades dela...por isso quis vir aqui._

 _Eu só o queria aqui comigo, pelo menos uma vez._

"Eu o xinguei, disse coisas...e ele também. Eu acabei dizendo que não aguentava mais continuar daquele jeito. Que se ele fosse pra Forks, a gente terminaria. E ele foi" eu acabo de fala e o choro volta com força total.

Minha mãe me conforta e diz que nós dois vamos nos acalmar e tudo vai se resolver.

Isso foi há dez dias atrás e a gente não se falou nesse tempo. Eu verifico meu celular a cada dez minutos, mas não nada. Nem uma mensagem. Nem uma ligação perdida.

 _Ele não me quer mais!_

Quanto mais eu penso nisso, mas angustiada eu fico.

Eu o amo e não quero perdê-lo. Eu só quero o Jasper de antes. O cara atencioso e carinhoso que me fazia sentir a mulher mais amada e sortuda do mundo. Eu quero que o nosso relacionamento volte a ser como era antes.

.

Eu acabo ficando mais dias do que pretendia no Arizona e volto para Seattle com o coração na mão. Eu sei que mais cedo ou mais tarde vou acabar vendo-o por aí.

.

.

.

 **Olá, leitores.**

 **Antes de tudo, como já deviam imaginar, Bella está namorando Jasper quando conhece o irmão dele, Edward. Muita gente pode não gostar da ideia dos nossos protagonistas estarem envolvidos com outras pessoas, mas nessa historia isso acontece. Tenham um pouquinho de paciência e eu prometo que não haverá nenhuma cena explícita entre Bella e Jasper ou Edward e outra pessoa.**

 **Dito isso, não vou contar o que vai acontece, é claro...mas nos próximos capítulos (uns 3 ou 4), nós vamos descobrir o que acontece nesse tempo (quando Bella começa a namorar Jasper, em 2010), até chegar ao momento do prólogo (em 2016). E, depois nós vamos ver como a historia se desenrola a partir daí.**

 **Eu agradeço a todos que já marcaram a fic como favorita, aos que estão seguindo e aos que comentaram. Muito obrigada!**

 **E eu espero o retorno de vocês sobre esse capítulo, ok?! ;) Eu tenho o maior prazer em responder aos comentários de vocês!**

 **A princípio, postarei um capítulo por semana, aos sábados. Mas podem surgir capítulos surpresas no meio da semana, também. rsrsrsrs.**

 **.**

 *******Na descrição o meu perfil aqui, há um link para o Facebook onde posto imagens e etc. relacionadas à essa história. Caso tenham interesse, é só visitar.**

 **.**

 **Eu aproveito para desejar um feliz ano novo à todos! Que 2017 seja um abençoado pra todos nós!**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resposta aos comentários anônimos...**

 **Olívia:** Obrigada por acompanha. Espero que continue gostando. Bjos.s.


	3. De volta à Forks

**Capítulo 2**

 **De volta à Forks**

 **Março de 2014**

 _ **BPOV**_

"Jasper comentou que o irmão dele está voltando pra casa", Alice sonda. "Você o conhece?"

Estamos almoçando juntas no campus, no intervalo entre aulas.

"Eu o encontrei poucas vezes, em alguns feriados e coisas assim", eu falo. "Sei que ele perdeu a mulher...ela faleceu...e ele têm um filho pequeno. Eu o conheci também. Anthony".

"Hum".

"Por que o interesse?", eu questiono.

" _Oh_ , nada demais. É que eu ouvi Jasper comentando sobre isso com Peter e fiquei curiosa".

Eu aceno.

"Vamos", eu peço. "Tenho que encontrar com Jasper antes da próxima aula".

Após nossa primeira briga e separação, estamos juntos de novo. Quando voltei do Arizona, eu não o procurei. Foi difícil e a cada dia que passava eu ficava mais triste porque ele também não me procurou. Cerca de uma semana depois, ele apareceu e pediu desculpas pelo comportamento dele. Ele disse que me amava e não queria me perder, que reagiu daquele jeito porque estava estressado com a faculdade e tudo mais. Nós reatamos o namora naquele dia e estamos bem.

.

.

.

 **Maio de 2014**

 _ **BPOV**_

"Vamos, Bells", Jasper me chama da sala de estar no meu dormitório. "Minha mãe vai ficar brava se chegarmos depois do almoço".

"Já estou indo", eu grito do meu quarto. Vamos passar o fim de semana em Forks. Desde que o irmão dele voltou a morar lá, Esme faz de tudo pra ter os dois filhos em casa sempre que possível. Edward assumiu uma posição no Hospital Geral de Forks, trabalhando na Pediatria.

É a segunda vez que vamos pra Forks desde que ele retornou. Eu confesso que ainda me sinto um pouco intimidada na presença dele. _Ele é tão sério_. Eu acho que o fato de ter perdido a esposa ainda deve pesar muito.

 _E o filhinho deles?_ Anthony. Eu percebo um toque tristeza nos olhos dele...mesmo sendo pequeno, ele deve sentir muita falta dela.

.

.

.

 **Outubro de 2014**

 _ **BPOV**_

"Pai...eu...Oh, meu Deus! É perfeito!", eu o abraço forte, emocionada.

"Tudo bem filha", ele responde meio sem jeito com minha demonstração de afeto. "Eu sei o quanto você amava vir aqui quando era criança...e que vive para seus livros. Quando se formar no final do ano, já terá seu próprio negócio. Vou mandar reformar o que precisa ser feito", ele diz timidamente.

"É incrível, pai. Obrigada!", eu digo mais uma vez.

 _Meu pai me deu uma livraria de presente de aniversário!_

 _Eu estou em choque. Ele não é rico nem nada, mas disse que estava juntando um dinheiro desde que era mais nova e quando viu que a livraria seria vendida, ele pensou que seria um bom presente._

"Não é incrível, Jasper?", eu me viro para meu namorado, que está ao nosso lado.

"Huh, claro Bella. É...ótimo".

.

.

"Tem algo errado, Jasper?", estamos na casa de seus pais e ele está muito quieto desde que deixamos meu pai, após a grande surpresa.

Ele suspira profundamente e eu confirmo que algo está errado.

"Eu não quero estragar sua alegria, Bella...é só que eu pensei...você sabe que eu pretendo me juntar ao Emmett no empresa de engenharia dele em Port Angeles. Nós já falamos sobre isso. Eu assumi que você estaria lá comigo. Não aqui, _presa_ em Forks", a última frase é dita com certo desdém.

 _Oh._

"Jasper...você já falou sobre trabalhar com Emmett, mas a gente nunca conversou especificamente sobre o que faríamos depois de formados", eu respondo calmamente. "Após a formatura eu pensei em procurar emprego aqui, em Port Angeles e Seattle...eu não tinha nada definido, eu..."

"Oh, eu vejo", ele responde friamente. "Enquanto eu planejava nossa vidas juntos em Port Angeles, você considerava...Deus, que idiota!", ele grita e sai do quarto, me deixando boquiaberta.

.

.

"Porque você tá chorando?", uma vozinha suave me tira das minhas lamúrias. Eu olho para o lado e vejo Anthony me encarando curiosamente.

"Oi Anthony", eu digo e enxugo as lágrimas no meu rosto. "Hum...eu...está tudo bem..."

"Você tá _tiste_?"

Eu rio do sua fala. Ele ainda troca algumas letras quando fala...ou _perde algumas pelo cominho_. Faço um gesto para ele se sentar ao meu lado nas escadas da varando dos Cullen.

"Não, eu não estou triste", eu falo, esperando que ele acredite. "Eu...na verdade, eu estou muito feliz, sabia?", sorrio pra ele. "Ganhei um presente de aniversário maravilhoso do meu pai".

"É?", ele se anima.

"Sim. Sabe o que é?"

Ele nega com a cabeça.

"Uma livraria".

Eu observo sua boquinha se abrir em surpresa.

"Uma _livaria_ inteira?!", ele diz espantado, me fazendo rir.

"Sim. Uma livraria inteirinha"

"Uau!"

"Você gosta de livros, Anthony?"

Ele acena furiosamente. "Eu adoro! Meu papai me conta histórias toda noite".

"Isso é ótimo, hein?"

Mais um aceno. "Eu posso ir na sua _livaria_?", ele pede timidamente.

"Claro, meu anjinho", eu acaricio seu cabelo sedoso. "Mas agora não dá porque a loja está fechada...meu pai vai consertar algumas coisas que precisam ser feitas e só no final do ano é que vai abrir. Mas eu faço questão que você vá lá conhecer. Tudo bem?"

Nós conversamos mais um tempo. É a primeira vez que eu passo tanto tempo sozinha com Tony. Ele parece mais confortável na minha presença hoje e está falante. Logo que ele veio morar em Forks, eu estava mais retraído.

Ele me fala das histórias que mais gosta, que seu pai sempre o levava para ouvir 'a moça lendo'...deve ser contações de histórias em bibliotecas ou livrarias.

Depois de algum tempo, eu vejo Edward na porta da casa, nos olhando. Será que ele acabou de chegar aí?

"Oh, oi Edward".

"Olá, Isabella".

"Pai, você não sabe o que a Bella ganhou de aniversário?", Tony grita e se levanta para ir ao seu pai.

"O que ela ganhou, filho?", ele pergunta sorrindo e pega o menino no colo.

"Uma livaria"

Eu rio.

"Uma _livraria_ , você quer dizer", Edward também ri.

"Isso mesmo que eu disse, papai. O pai dela deu porque é aniversário dela".

"Poxa, é um presentão, né?!"

Tony acena. "Ela disse que vai me deixar visitar sempre, que eu posso pegar todos os livros que eu quiser, papai".

"Isso é bom, filho", ele diz, mas olha em minha direção. "Agora, vamos pra dentro porque a vovó está chamando para o jantar", ele diz. "Você vem, Isabella?"

"Claro", eu me levanto e os sigo para dentro da casa.

.

.

.

Nos dias em ficamos em Forks, Jasper tem sido distante. Eu sei que ele está chateado e estou esperando que ele _esfrie a cabeça_ para que a gente possa conversar. _Afinal, não é o fim do mundo...Port Angeles fica a uma hora de Forks..._

 _Trim...trim..._

Eu pego meu celular e atendo a chamada de uma Alice chorosa. Ela e Peter terminaram o namoro e, segundo ela, não tem volta. Eu tento acalmá-la e digo que amanhã Jasper e eu voltaremos para Seattle, e nós duas poderemos conversar.

.

.

.

 **Dezembro de 2014**

 _ **BPOV**_

A minha formatura e a de Jasper foi na semana passada. Nossas famílias compareceram e foi um momento especial. Eu estou feliz e um pouco amedrontada ao mesmo tempo. Feliz por ter vencida essa etapa importante, me formado. E o medo, eu acho que é normal...porque agora virei _adulta de verdade_ , terei meu próprio negócio e tenho medo de fracassar.

Ao saber da livraria, minha mãe e Phill me deram um montante de dinheiro como presente de formatura, para que eu posso ter tranquilidade e nos primeiros meses.

Após o choque inicial pelo presente do meu pai, as coisas estão mais tranquilas entre Jasper e eu. Ele ainda não gosta muito da ideia de que eu vou viver em Forks agora. Ele pretendia morar em Port Angeles, mas com a minha decisão, ele ficará entre as duas localidades...irá trabalhar lá durante a semana e voltará pra Forks nos fins de semana. Além disso, nós dois podemos ir visitar o outro sempre que quisermos, afinal, uma hora não é nada.

Ontem, eu, Jasper e meu pai fomos à livraria para ajeitar as últimas pendências. A inauguração será na semana que vem, pouco antes do Natal. Estou muito ansiosa e animada. O espaço foi remodelado e será uma livraria e café. A _Swan's Book and Coffe_. Nesses últimos meses eu fiz todo o planejamento da livraria para o primeiro semestre, tenho organizado várias atividades para atrair o público. Pretendo tornar esse espaço um local em que as famílias de Forks se sintam aconchegadas, que tragam seus filhos para ouvirem contação de histórias e tudo mais.

A livraria está localizada na praça principal da cidade, perto dos principais comércios e do hospital da cidade. E outra vantagem incrível é que, como meu pai comprou o pequeno edifício da livraria, o apartamento que fica em cima também veio no pacote. E é lá que eu vou morar. É uma espécie de _loft,_ não muito grande, e Alice está me ajudando a decorar. Charlie disse que eu posso ficar na casa dele, mas eu prefiro ter o meu próprio cantinho. Ter a minha privacidade é importante, afinal eu tenho um namorado e seria estranho _fazer tudo_ com ele na casa de Charlie. E agora que meu pai está namorando também, com Sue, ele merece sua privacidade da mesma forma.

.

.

.

Hoje é aniversário de Anthony. Ele faz quatro anos. A festinha será na casa de seus avós. Esme insistiu nisso, já que a casa de Edward não é muito grande para receber muitas crianças, segundo ela.

A inauguração da minha livraria será daqui dois dias, mas ontem eu levei Tony para conhecê-la, com a permissão de seu pai. O garoto adorou o lugar, especialmente o cantinho das crianças, com brinquedos, atividades e almofadas para eles lerem e brincarem.

Eu chego com Jasper à casa de seus pais e o local já está cheio de crianças brincando e correndo. Cumprimento Edward quando o vejo e entrego o presente que comprei para seu filho.

"Obrigado", ele fala. "Vou colocar junto com os outros presentes e Anthony abrirá mais tarde".

"Ok", eu respondo.

Edward pergunta sobre a livraria e diz que Tony só falava disso ontem à noite.

"Eu já vi que seremos clientes Vips", ele brinca, me fazendo sorrir. Jasper, claramente incomodado com o assunto livraria, se afasta. Edward percebe o clima.

"Huh, desculpe, eu..."

"Tudo bem, Edward. É que o Jasper...ele queria que nós ficássemos juntos em Port Angeles", eu dou de ombros.

"É, eu sei".

Eu arqueio uma sobrancelha, esperando que ele elabore, mas isso não acontece.

"Bom, eu estou ansioso para conhecer a loja".

"Eu espero você e o Tony dia 20".

"Nós estaremos lá, com certeza", ele diz me fitando intensamente. "Vamos lá para área dos fundos, a festa é lá", ele pega minha mão e eu engasgo com o contato. Ele deve sentir algo parecido ou me ouviu... porque me solta imediatamente e desvia o olhar.

.

.

 **Inauguração da** _ **Swan's Book and Coffe**_

Todos os meus amigos estão aqui. Alice. Meu pai. A família de Jasper. E boa parte da cidade veio conhecer a minha livraria. Estamos no meio do dia, as atividades que programei para a abertura estão a todo vapor. Tudo está indo bem. Eu estava com medo de que ninguém aparecesse, mas isso não aconteceu. Muito pelo contrário, está lotado. Claro, as pessoas estão curiosas, mas eu espero conseguir atrai-los de volta no dia a dia.

"Bella, eu preciso de mais gelo", Jéssica fala, me trazendo de volta à realidade. Eu aceno e saio para buscar. Ela tem sido maravilhosa. Quando eu decidi que seria uma livraria café, precisava de alguém para ficar responsável pela parte alimentícia. Por sorte, encontrei Jess e Mike, antigos colegas de ensino médio (eles se casaram logo após a formatura porque Jess engravidou), em uma das minhas vindas à Forks. Ela estava precisando de um emprego e eu precisava de alguém que levasse jeito com isso. E ela é perfeita! Cozinha muito bem, é uma doceira de mão cheia. Então, por enquanto, seremos nós duas na livraria.

.

.

.

 **Fevereiro de 2015**

 _ **BPOV**_

Numa sexta-feira a tarde, estou fechando um orçamento de compra de livros quando Jasper me surpreende, aparecendo na livraria.

"Oi. Eu não estava te esperando até...", eu verifico o relógio, "daqui umas três horas", eu digo sorrindo.

Ele permanece sério, mas se aproxima. "Eu não queria...eu estava com saudade", ele me puxa em seus braços e une nossas bocas. Após um longo beijo, ele me solta.

 _Uau! Estava com saudade mesmo..._

"Eu também estava com saudades de você", eu digo, abraçando-o.

Nós temos nos visto apenas nos fins de semana praticamente. Mesmo a uma curta distancia, a correria dos nossos trabalhos não têm permitido que a gente se veja durante a semana. Pelo menos não tão frequentemente quanto gostaríamos. E, além disso, Jasper trabalha em alguns sábados. E eu também.

"Eu saí mais cedo do trabalho. Estava tranquilo hoje e Emmett disse que dava conta de tudo".

"Fico feliz", eu digo e o beijo. "Como ele está? E Rose?"

"Estão bem. Devem vir pra casa dos meus pais amanhã".

"Eu preciso de mais uns 30 minutos aqui", eu digo, roçando sua barba com os dedos. "Se quiser, pode me esperar lá em cima. Eu subo em breve e a gente pode sair pra jantar mais tarde, se quiser".

"Pode ser. Vou tomar um banho e te espero lá em cima", ele me dá um selinho. "Eu te amo, Bells".

Eu sorrio. "Eu também te amo, Jasper".

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **Antes de tudo, eu agradeço a todos que estão curtindo a história e estão comentando. É muito bom saber o que vocês estão achando. Alguns não gostaram de ver Bella e Jasper juntos...rsrsrs. Eu entendo! Já outros até gostam deles como casal.**

 **Enfim, de qualquer jeito, tenham paciência, pois em breve chegaremos ao momento do prólogo. Ok?**

 **Eu estou postando fotos relacionadas a essa história em uma página no Facebook. Caso tenham interesse, o link está no meu perfil, aqui neste site.**

 **Eu adoraria saber o opinião de vocês sobre esse capítulo ;)**

 **Obrigada por marcarem a fic como favorita e por a seguirem!**

 **No fim de semana tem mais...**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Resposta aos comentários anônimos:**_

 **Sam:** Eu estava achando que ninguém ia curtir Jasper e Bella...rsrsrs. Que bom que você está gostando desse casal :) Obrigada por me alertar, com seu comentário, sobre os erros. Como eu disse quando repostei o capítulo anterior, a fic é minha sim, não é tradução ou adaptação. Os erros de ortografia e concordância, eu descobri que ocorreram porque eu utilizo o navegador Google Chrome, com a extensão da ferramenta de tradução habilitada. Então, quando inseri o texto no site, a página foi traduzida...do português para o português...rsrsrs. E aí fez aquela bagunça. Vou ficar atenta para que isso não ocorra de novo. Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Aguardo seu comentário ;) Obrigada!

 **MariSwan:** Sim, aqueles erros estavam atrapalhando a leitura. Obrigada pelo feedback! Fico feliz em saber que você é uma leitora das minhas outras fanfics também. Espero que continue apreciando essa nova história. :)

 **DINDA CULLEN:** Oi. Obrigada por acompanhar a fic. Espero que esteja curtindo :)

 **Bluerus:** Oi. Você pediu e aqui está: capítulo no meio da semana! Hahaha. Ah, fico feliz que tenha gostado de O Recluso. Eu amei escrever aquela história 3 Obrigada por acompanhar e comentar sobre esta fanfic também. Gostou do capítulo de hoje?

 **Guest que falou sobre a separação** : Hum, não foi dessa vez que ela se separou do Jasper rsrsrs. Ainda não! ;) Mas continue acompanhando... Obrigada!


	4. Quase beijo e decepções

**Capítulo 3 – Quase beijo e decepções**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Abril de 2015**

 _ **BPOV**_

"Bella?", Jess me chama da porta da minha sala na livraria. "Você tem visita".

 _Visita?_

"Como assim?"

"Um garotinho e sua avó estão aqui pra falar com você", ela diz sorrindo e vai embora.

Me levanto e saio da sala, indo até a parte da frente da loja. Lá, em meio as estantes de livros infantis, estão Anthony e Esme.

"Esme. Anthony"

"Bellaaa", ele grita e vem em abraçar.

"Ei, Tony. Como você está querido?"

"Eu estava na aula e minha vovó me trouxe aqui pra ficar com você", ele solta.

"Me desculpe aparecer assim, Bella. É que Edward foi chamado no hospital por causa de uma emergência e eu já tinha um compromisso marcado em Port Angeles. A senhora que às vezes cuida do Anthony está viajando, então..."

"Ele pode ficar aqui, Esme".

"Eu não pediria isso se houvesse outra solução. Aqui é seu trabalho e...mas foi tudo em cima da hora".

"Não tem problema algum. Tony pode ficar aqui, ele vai se distrair com os livros. E não vai atrapalhar", eu asseguro.

"Obrigada, querida. Você me salvou. Vou avisar meu filho que o Anthony estará com você e ele passa aqui para buscá-lo mais tarde".

"Tudo bem".

Ela se despede e me deixa com Anthony.

"Então, lindinho, o que você quer fazer?".

.

.

.

Horas mais tarde, Edward não deu sinal de vida. Já anoiteceu e eu fecho a loja, levando Anthony para meu apartamento. Gostaria de ter o telefone do seu pai, apara avisar, mas acho que ele vai imaginar que estarei aqui em cima.

"O que você quer para o jantar, Anthony?"

Ele pensa por uns instantes. "Macarrão", ele diz alegremente. "E batata frita".

 _Claro que quer!_

"Bem, eu posso fazer macarrão e batata frita, mas você deve comer alguns legumes também. Combinado?".

Ele faz uma careta, mas acena e pega minha mão para selar nosso acordo.

Eu entrego um livro para colorir e ligo a TV. "Fique aqui enquanto eu preparo o jantar. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, me chame", beijo sua bochecha e vou pra cozinha.

Jasper me liga no meio da atividade e eu explico que estou tomando conta de seu sobrinho. Ele me fala sobre seu dia e pergunta sobre o meu. Combinamos que eu vou até Port Angeles no próximo fim de semana, pois ele vai trabalhar no sábado. Provavelmente o dia todo. Eu pergunto se está tudo bem no trabalho e ele não diz muito. Eu percebi que ele anda meio estressado ultimamente, meio distante. Imagino que seja por causa do grande volume de trabalho...não sei.

O interfone toca e eu digo a Jasper que tenho que desligar.

"Me liga mais tarde", eu peço.

"Claro. Tchau", ele desliga.

Estendo a mãe e pego o outro aparelho na parede. "Oi".

"Bella? É Edward".

"Pode subir, Edward", eu respondo, abrindo o portão.

"Tony, o seu pai chegou e já está subindo", eu aviso. Ele larga os lápis e o livro que coloria e me encara.

"Já?", ele pergunta. Pra minha surpresa, ele não parece tão feliz.

 _Toc. Toc._

Eu abro a porta e recebo Edward. Ele parece cansado, seu cabelo está todo desgrenhado. Ele está...lindo.

 _Bella! Você não deve pensar assim...ele é seu cunhado!_

"Huh, entre, por favor". Ele obedece e Tony vem correndo para abraçá-lo. O garoto começa a jorrar sobre tudo o que fizemos durante a tarde e agora à noite.

"Obrigado, Bella, por ficar com ele. Eu nem sei como agradecer", ele diz sinceramente.

"Não tem nada o que agradecer. Eu adorei passar o dia com Tony. E sempre que você precisar pode deixá-lo comigo na livraria. Ele fica quietinho, não atrapalha nada".

"Obrigado", ele repete e se vira para o filho. "Vamos pra casa, filhão. Bella deve estar cansada".

"Mas papai, a Bella está fazendo macarrão e batata frita pra mim".

Edward volta seu olhar em minha direção.

"E legumes, Tony. Não se esqueça", eu lembro. "Hum, eu espero que não tenha problema, Edward. Eu perguntei o que ele queria".

Ele ri. "Tudo bem, Bella. É que se depender do Anthony ele só come isso. Todos os dias. Mas você não precisa ter o trabalho de-".

"Não", eu o interrompo. "Já está quase pronto. Fique a vontade com Anthony. Eu vou terminar e colocar a mesa".

.

"Prontinho. O jantar está servido", eu anuncio. Os dois estão deitados em almofadas no chão, assistindo TV. Eles se levantam e após lavarem as mãos, nós sentamos à mesa. Eu fiz o que o Tony pediu, além de arroz, peixe assado, purê de abóbora e outros legumes cozidos no vapor.

Edward permite que eu sirva o prato do filho, na esperança de que ele vá comer tudo o que eu colocar. Ponho o prato na frente do garoto.

"Você tem que experimentar tudo, viu Tony? Assim, além de ganhar a sobremesa, quem sabe o seu pai não deixar você voltar outras vezes?", eu pisco pra ele, que acena.

Durante a refeição, após um primeiro momento meio desajeitado, nós começamos a conversar. Edward conta que sentiu vontade de voltar pra Forks por se sentir sozinho em Nova Iorque.

"Depois...do que aconteceu", ele se refere à morte da esposa, "eu queria voltar logo, mas não poderia fazer isso com os avós maternos. Mas chegou um momento em que eu não podia esperar mais, não havia nada que me prendia lá e surgiu essa vaga no hospital aqui. Então, foi isso..."

É a primeira vez que falamos sobre a vida dele.

"Terminei papai", Tony fala. "Posso comer a sobremesa, Bella?", ele me olha com expectativa.

"Muito bem, querido", eu respondo. "Você comeu tudinho, incluindo os legumes. Eu não disse que eram gostosos?".

Ele faz uma careta.

"Vou buscar o sorvete".

"Oba!"

Meio hora mais tarde, eles se preparam pra ir embora.

"Obrigado, Bella. Por ficar de olho nele, pelo jantar...pela conversa", Edward diz.

"Foi um prazer, Edward. E quis dizer isso...sobre você deixar o Anthony comigo sempre que precisar". O garotinho acena a cabeça em concordância, expressando seu desejo.

Eu beijo a testa de Tony e abro a porta pra eles. Nesse momento, Edward me surpreende, me puxando para um abraço. Meu corpo endurece por um segundo, mas eu logo relaxo e retribuo.

.

.

.

 **Junho de 2015**

 _ **BPOV**_

"Poxa, Jasper! Já é terceiro fim de semana que sou eu quem tem que ir aí. Eu entendo que você tem seu trabalho, mas eu também tenho o meu", eu falo com meu namorado ao telefone. "Nós havíamos combinado que você viria pra Forks hoje cedo".

"Eu sei, Bella", ele fala após um momento de silêncio. "Mas eu acabei de explicar que um novo cliente marcou uma reunião hoje à tarde e é por isso que sugeri que você viesse".

"Na semana passada foi a mesma coisa, Jasper", eu lembro. "Sempre surge algum imprevisto. Você disse que viria no meio da semana e não veio. Não sou só eu que sinto sua falta. Sua mãe também reclama que quase não te vê".

"Porra, Bella! Eu estou trabalhando. Não tô fazendo nada errado...", ele se exalta.

Eu fico em silêncio e tento segurar a vontade de chorar. _Não é só por hoje._ As coisas não estão bem entre nós há algum tempo.

"Eu preciso desligar. A gente se fala depois", eu tento manter a voz firme e desligo.

A verdade é que a gente nem parece mais um casal de namorados. Eu não digo isso porque moramos em cidades diferentes. Essa distancia não seria nada se... _eu estou confusa_. Eu o amo, eu sempre o amei. Ele sempre foi meu melhor amigo, também. Estamos juntos há cinco anos. Mas agora parece que eu não o conheço mais. A gente não se fala todo dia como antes. Quando nos encontramos, mesmo após a semana inteira sem se ver, não há aquela paixão entre nós.

Eu penso e tento lembrar quando as coisas entre nós começaram a ruir...eu não sei ao certo. Acho que desde o final do ano passado, quando ficou claro que eu não iria pra Port Angeles com ele.

Eu não estou culpando apenas ele. Eu acho que somos nós dois...não sei o que está acontecendo. Eu deveria conversar com ele, mas tenho medo de piorar tudo.

Eu não quero perdê-lo.

Estamos juntos há tanto tempo que eu não sei como ficar sem ele.

.

.

.

 **Julho de 2015**

 _ **BPOV**_

"Oh, Alice. Eu não sei mais o que fazer", eu choro ao telefone com minha amiga. "Eu não sei como acabar com essa distancia entre nós. Mesmo quando estamos juntos...nós passamos quatro dias sozinhos recentemente, mas está diferente".

Ela fica em silêncio.

"Eu não sei o que dizer, Bella. É tão...", ela se cala.

"Você está em Port Angeles, também. Você tem notado algo diferente nele?", eu pergunto. "Eu não sei se é só comigo...só o nosso relacionamento", eu choro.

Antes que ela responda, há uma batida na porta da minha sala.

"Tem alguém batendo, Alice. Eu te ligo depois".

Enxugo as lágrimas e abro a porta.

"Bella?"

Edward e Anthony estão aqui e ele percebe meu estado. Seria impossível perder minha cara de choro.

"Oi", eu digo sem jeito.

"Está tudo bem?", Edward pergunta preocupado. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?", ele segura meu braço.

"Não. Está tudo bem...é só...", eu balanço a cabeça, não querendo falar sobre isso aqui. Não agora. E não com Tony presente.

Ele entende e acena.

"Huh, eu acho que a gente não deveria ter vindo, mas o Tony queria te ver e como é sábado, minha folga...", ele fala timidamente.

Tony está me olhando com desconfiança. Eu me abaixo e falo com ele. "Oi anjinho. Eu estava com saudade de você", eu o abraço forte, fazendo-o rir.

"Eu também estava, tia Bella". Ele começou a e chamar de tia Bella ultimamente. Ele diz que eu sou a mulher do tio dele, então sou sua tia. Carinhosamente, ele passa seus dedinhos fofos em minha bochecha, terminando o trabalho que comecei, enxugando as lágrimas.

"Você é um garoto muito especial sabia?", eu beijo seu rostinho. "O que você quer fazer hoje?"

Ele responde que quer ficar no cantinho das crianças na livraria e ouvir a contação de história programada pra hoje.

"Depois o papai vai me levar pra brincar no parque", ele sussurra em meu ouvido.

Eu sorrio. "Mesmo? Você é um menino muito sortudo. Vai passar o dia todo se divertindo".

"Vamos no parque comigo, tia Bella", ele pede.

 _Oh._

" _Po favo_ ", ele acrescenta.

Meu olhar fica entre o garoto e seu pai, que parece igualmente surpreso com o pedido do filho.

"Hum, Tony. É um momento entre você e seu pai. Eu não quero me intrometer".

"Você não vai se intrometer, Bella", Edward é quem responde. "Se você quiser ir, nós ficaremos muito contentes. Certo, filho?"

"Sim, papai".

"Ok. Eu vou, então", eu concordo após pensar por um momento.

Eu tenho passado bastante tempo com Edward e, especialmente, Tony. Ele têm ficado comigo pelo menos umas duas vezes por semana enquanto seu pai está no trabalho. Mesmo quando Esme ou babá podem cuidar dele, ele insiste em vir pra livraria.

Depois da primeira vez, eles já jantaram lá em casa mais três vezes. É bom conhecer mais o irmão de Jasper. Ele sempre foi tão sério e _na dele_. Ele ainda é, mas eu sinto que estamos nos tornando amigos.

.

.

"Eu não quero me intrometer, Bella, mas você tem certeza que está tudo bem? Você parece distraída", Edward fala. Nós estamos sentados num banco no parque e Tony está brincando com outras crianças sob nossa vista.

Eu suspiro e tento descobrir o que falar. Me sinto estranha em falar da minha relação com o irmão dele.

"Eu...Jasper e eu...nós discutimos hoje cedo, ao telefone. Quando vocês chegaram na livraria".

"Oh".

"Eu não sei o que fazer...eu acho que não está funcionando com ele lá e eu aqui. Quer dizer, não é tão longe, mas eu penso que se estivéssemos juntos, nos vendo todos os dias, seria diferente". _Seria como antes._

"Me desculpe, eu não sou uma boa companhia hoje", eu dou de ombros, evitando seu olhos.

"Ei", ele pega minha mão. "Não diga isso. Tony e eu gostamos muito de passar o tempo com você", ele levanta meu rosto com sua mão, me fazendo encontrar seus olhos. "E se você está triste, eu espero que nos permita tentar alegrar seu dia...ou pelo menos te distrair", ele fala suavemente. "Você não deveria ficar triste", essa parte sai quase um sussurro.

O tom dele e suas palavras me pegam de surpresa. Ele me encara de um jeito que...eu quase me perco em seus olhos. Ele ainda segura minha mão... _tão quente. Tão suave._

Após o que parece ser um longo tempo, ele muda os olhos, mas agora o foco são meus lábios.

 _Eu.._

 _Será que ele..._

"Papai", o grito de Tony nos desperta e Edward larga minha mão, dando atenção ao seu filho que se corre em nossa direção.

Eu fico mais meia hora com eles no parque, evitando mesmo olhar pra Edward e depois faça uma desculpa para ir embora. Passo a noite toda tentando entender o que aconteceu no parque.

Será que interpretei errado?

Edward parecia atencioso demais. A forma como ele me olha...e eu sinto que ele queria me beijar.

Argh!

Pare, Bella!

 _Você está ficando louca. É claro que ele não quer te beijar. Ele não quer você! Em primeiro lugar, você é namorada do irmão dele. E segundo, ele pode ter a mulher que quiser. É solteiro, bonito, tem uma ótima profissão._

Entre essa história e minha briga com Jasper, eu não consigo pregar o olho.

.

.

.

 **Setembro de 2015**

 _ **BPOV**_

Nos últimos meses eu tentei evitar ao máximo ficar sozinha com Edward. Ainda recebo Tony na livraria e na minha casa, e Edward está presente algumas vezes. Na primeira vez que nos encontramos após o episódio no parque, tudo foi meio estranho. Ele estava desconfortável e eu também. A reação dele foi mais um indício de que eu não enxerguei tudo errado sobre aquele dia. Mas nenhum de nós tocou no assunto.

Mesmo querendo manter certa distância, eu não posso negar que algo me puxa pra ele. Eu espero ansiosa pelos dias em que sei que irei vê-lo. Eu tento negar pra mim mesma, mas ele me atrai.

Edward me atrai.

 _Isso é errado. É tão errado._

 _É mais um motivo pra evitá-lo_ , eu repito na minha cabeça.

 _Não poder haver nada entre vocês._

 _Nunca._

 _Mesmo que eu não estivesse com Jasper._

 _Nunca pode haver nada entre nós..._

.

Meu relacionamento com Jasper não mudou muito. Ambos estamos nos esforçando para estar mais presente. Ele tem vindo mais à Forks e eu vou mais à Port Angeles, mas no fundo, a distância entre nós parece só aumentar.

.

O que parece ser o único aspecto da minha vida que está indo muito bem é a livraria. As ações que tenho feito pra atrair clientes fiéis têm se mostrado satisfatórias e em quase 10 meses como pequena empresária, eu não posso reclamar de nada. Até contratei outra funcionária para me ajudar.

E eu amo o que faço. Isso é o que torna tudo melhor.

.

.

.

 **Outubro de 2015**

 _ **BPOV**_

 _Sua mensagem será encaminhada para a caixa de mensagens._

Ouço a voz irritante pela terceira vez e desisto. Estou tentando falar com Jasper para avisar que vou até Port Angeles encontrá-lo, mas não consigo. É quinta-feira, fim de tarde, e eu só tinha combinado com ele de ir pra lá amanhã, mas Jess e Sarah – minha nova funcionária – me garantiram que _dão conta do recado_.

Eu decido ir e surpreendê-lo, então. Eu percebo que ele tem se esforçado, na tentativa de melhorar nossa relação e sinto que também devo fazer minha parte. Na semana passada ele chegou de surpresa aqui, veio me buscar com um par ingressos em mãos, para uma peça de teatro. Foi um fim de semana muito agradável. Nós fomos para Seattle e fizemos vários programas divertidos. _Há muito não fazíamos isso._

" _Você é tão especial pra mim, Bella", ele diz quando estamos abraçados na cama do hotel, à noite. "Eu não quero ficar sem você"._

 _Eu me viro em seus braços para encará-lo. "Você não vai, Jasper"._

" _Eu sempre vou te amar"._

" _Eu também", eu respondo._

Não vou dizer que tudo está perfeito, mas estamos evoluindo. Acho que se ambos continuarmos focados na nossa relação, teremos o que tínhamos antes. Aquela cumplicidade que tanto sinto falta.

.

.

Estaciono meu carro em frente ao conjunto de apartamentos onde Jasper mora. Eu liguei no escritório dele e ninguém atende, então ele já deve estar em casa. No caminho pra cá, eu passei um uma confeitaria que ele adora e comprei sua torta preferida.

Entro no prédio e subo as escadas até o segundo andar. Cumprimento uma vizinha de Jasper, que vejo de vez em quando, quando venho aqui. Abro a porta do apartamento com minha chave, sem me incomodar em tocar campainha.

Ao entrar, a cena diante dos meus olhos não parece real.

É como se o tempo parasse naquele segundo, como se tudo estivesse congelado no tempo. Um barulho alto me desperta.

A torta que deixei cair no chão.

"Jasper", eu sussurro.

Eu os vejo se afastarem. Seus corpos antes colados, se soltam. Cada um para um lado do sofá.

Jasper e Alice.

Agora tentando vestir as roupas que estavam no chão.

Eles estavam...eles...transando no sofá?! Ela estava praticamente nua em cima dele.

Sinto meu estômago revirar do pior jeito possível.

"Bella", eu escuto ambos dizerem meu nome. "Por favor, me escute".

Eu estou congelada no meio da porta. Eu sinto as lágrimas caírem, mas não há outra reação. Eu vejo a expressão em seus rostos. Choque. Vergonha.

Quando Jasper consegue vestir sua camisa, ele vem em minha direção. Isso me desperta e eu saio correndo, antes que ele me alcance. Tropeço ao descer as escadas, mas não paro. Corro até meu carro e o escuto gritar meu nome repetidamente.

Dou partida no veículo e começo a dirigir sem rumo, mal enxergando qualquer coisa por causa das lágrimas.

.

.

 **.**

 **Oi gente.**

 **Então, a atração entre Edward e Bella está aumentando. E, tadinha! Flagrou o namorado com a amiga :(**

 **O que acharam do capítulo?**

 **Obrigada a todos vocês pelos comentários e por seguirem a fic :D**

 **Um ótimo fim de semana pra todos!**

 **Até breve,**

 **T. Darcy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resposta aos comentários anônimos:**

 **Olivia:** Oi. Você está certa, a gente vai ver cada vez mais o Anthony por aqui Obrigada! Bjos.

 **Guest:** Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic Obrigada!

 **Desi:** Que bom que você gostou do jeito que estou escrevendo a história E poxa, mais gente do que eu imaginava gosta de Bella e Jasper rsrsrs. Obrigada por ler e comentar! Bjos.

 **Mila:** Ah, Mila. E não é que você estava certa?! Sobre tudo...a atração crescente e a traição. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjos.


	5. Ele não deveria

**Capítulo 4**

 **Ele não deveria...**

 **Outubro de 2015**

 _ **Edward POV**_

"Papai, eu quero ver a tia Bella", Tony pede quando eu o busco na casa dos meus pais. Acabei de sair do meu plantão no hospital. Verifico as horas e ainda faltam umas duas horas para a livraria fechar.

Eu penso em negar o pedido do meu filho. Eu sei que não deveria querer vê-la em cada oportunidade que tenho. Eu não deveria apreciar sua companhia tanto assim. Eu não deveria me sentir atraído pela namorada do meu irmão!

"Tudo bem, filho. Vamos lá, mas não podemos demorar".

.

"Oi Edward. Oi garotão lindo", Jéssica fala com Tony e nos cumprimenta logo que entramos na livraria.

"Oi Jéssica. Como vai?"

"Tudo bem", ela responde. "Posso ajudá-los ou vocês vieram ver a Bella?"

"Huh..."

"Eu quero ver a tia Bella", meu filho me salva.

"Oh, querido. Hoje você vai ter que se contentar comigo porque a tia Bella foi pra Port Angeles encontrar com seu tio Jasper".

Essa informação me enche de decepção. Ela tem todo o direito de visitar o namorado e eu não deveria ficar chateado com isso. Mas eu estou!

"Claro, Jéssica", eu me forço a falar. "Obrigado. Nós vamos ficar por aqui um pouquinho. Vou ler algo para o Tony".

"Fiquem à vontade".

.

.

 _ **BPOV**_

Eu dirijo por algum tempo, talvez uns 15 minutos e vejo um posto de gasolina. Estaciono lá. Não posso dirigir assim.

Não consigo parar de chorar e muito menos tirar aquelas cenas da minha mente. Duas das pessoas que eu mais confio no mundo me traíram.

Trêmula, eu pego meu telefone.

Preciso que alguém venha me encontrar.

Digito seu número e espero que ele atenda.

.

.

 _ **EPOV**_

No dia seguinte, sábado pela manhã, eu mando uma mensagem no celular de Bella, mas ela não responde. Tony me pede para levá-lo novamente até a livraria e eu atendo seu pedido. Mas Bella não está lá.

Jéssica nos informa que ela tirou alguns dias de folga, mas não consegue me explicar o motivo. Mas sua expressão me diz que algo aconteceu.

Eu pergunto se ela está em seu apartamento e a resposta é negativa.

 _Ela deve estar com Jasper em Port Angeles_ , eu penso.

"Obrigado, Jéssica".

Converso com Anthony e decidimos passar o dia com meus pais.

.

.

"Ah, que saudade eu estava de você, meu netinho lindo", minha mãe enche Tony de beijos, fazendo-o gargalhar.

"Oi mãe", eu beijo sua bochecha. "Como está?"

"Tudo bem, filho", ela responde. "Vocês já tomaram café da manhã?", ela pergunta, mesmo sendo quase a hora do almoço.

"Já sim, não se preocupe".

"Vocês ficarão para o almoço, certo?"

Eu aceno.

"Ótimo!", ela vibra.

"E o papai? Tá no hospital?", eu pergunto.

"Sim, mas não deve demorar a chegar".

Eu vou com Tony até o quintal e ele corre para brincar no balanço. Eu pego meu telefone e verifico de novo se há alguma mensagem. _Nada._

Cerca de uma hora depois que chegamos, outro visitante aparece.

 _Jasper._

E ele parece transtornado.

Do lado de fora da casa, eu escuto minha mãe perguntando o que aconteceu. Ele diz que brigou com Bella e que não consegue encontrá-la. Antes que eu perceba, minhas pernas me levam para dentro da casa.

Ele claramente não dormiu à noite e está agitado e nervoso.

"O que há Jasper?", eu pergunto, preocupado com meu irmão e com esse sumiço da Bella.

Ele parece que vai chorar na minha frente. Minha mãe tenta acalmá-lo.

"Eu...eu ferrei tudo...estúpido!"

Ele não diz nada claramente.

"Jasper, meu filho. Eu não estou entendendo nada. Como posso te ajudar, querido?"

"Ela apareceu de surpresa e...eu preciso encontrá-la, mãe. Ela não está em casa e nem na livraria. Eu estou preocupado. Se aconteceu alguma coisa com ela...eu não vou me perdoar".

"O que você fez, Jasper?", meu tom agora não é muito simpático. _Pela reação dele e suas palavras, ele aprontou alguma..._

 _O que ele fez com ela?_

"Ela...ela apareceu de surpresa na minha casa e...", ele faz uma pausa.

"E o que?", eu insisto, perdendo a paciência.

"Ela...ela me pegou com Alice", ele admite.

"O que?", eu pergunto em descrença.

"Eu...eu não sei por que eu fiz isso, eu-"

"Você traiu Bella com Alice?", eu quero ouvi-lo confirmar.

Ele não responde, mas sua expressão me diz tudo.

"Seu canalha!", eu me jogo pra cima dele e o empurro contra a parede.

"Edward!", minha mãe grita assustada. "Solte seu irmão!"

"Como você pôde?", eu o chacoalho. Ele me empurra e minha mãe se coloca entre nós.

"Parem os dois!", ela ordena.

"Jasper, eu...por que você faria uma coisa dessas meu filho? Eu pensei que tivesse criado vocês para serem cavalheiros, homens honrados. E Bella? Vocês...".

"Eu não sei mãe...eu não sei porque fiz isso. É só que...Bella estava diferente ultimamente e- "

"Você não jogue a culpa nela!", eu grito. "A culpa é só sua".

"Papai", a voz assustada de Tony, me faz virar.

"Filho".

Ele deve ter escutado a gritaria. Droga!

"Está tudo bem, Tony. Vá buscar suas coisas que nós vamos embora. Eu vou te levar pra passear, ok? Me espere lá fora"

Ele acena e sai.

"O que ela fez quando...viu vocês?", minha mãe pergunta.

"Ela saiu correndo. Eu a chamei, mas ela não parou. Entrou no carro e foi embora", ele revela. "E eu não sei onde ela está".

"Eu juro pra você Jasper, se algo acontecer com ela por sua culpa...eu acabo com você", eu ameaço.

A expressão dele muda, de tristeza para algo como raiva. "Você não tem nada a ver com isso, Edward. Nada!"

"Eu tenho sim, porque ela á minha amiga. Todos nessa família gostam dela".

Ele ri, debochado.

"Essa é boa!", ele zomba. "Sua _amiga_? Você acha que eu sou estúpido? Que eu não percebo os seus olhares pra ela? Mas ela é minha e você não tem nada a ver com isso!".

Suas palavras me pegam de surpresa.

"Jasper, pare com isso. Vocês dois, parem agora!", Esme pede mais uma vez. "Edward, vá. Tony está esperando e não é bom que ele veja vocês discutindo".

Tiro os olhos de Jasper e beijo a testa da minha mãe. "Eu volto outra hora".

.

Saio da casa dos meus pais e pergunto se Tony quer ir ao Zoológico. Ele concorda e no caminho pra lá, eu tento acalmar minha mente e expulsar a raiva que sinto.

 _Como ele pôde fazer isso com ela?_

 _Ela é tudo que qualquer homem pode desejar e mesmo assim aquele idiota a magoa dessa forma._

 _Ainda mais trai-la com uma amiga dela._

 _Eu só posso imaginar a dor que ela está sentindo._

.

Durante nosso passeio, Tony parece sentir meu humor e desfruta da visita aos animais quase que por sua conta. Eu agradeço aos céus pelo bom garotinho que ele é.

Eu tento ligar pra Bella mais vezes e o telefone está desligado. Eu deixo uma mensagem de voz, dizendo que estou preocupado e ficaria feliz se ela pudesse responder se está bem. Fico imaginando onde ela pode estar. Ele tem alguns amigos aqui em Forks, mas não acho que ela iria pra casa deles.

Andamos pelo zoológico e as palavras de Jasper não saem da minha cabeça.

" _Você acha que eu sou estúpido? Que eu não percebo os seus olhares pra ela?"_

Eu não posso negar que algo nela me atraiu desde o momento em que a conheci, quando ainda era casado com Kate. Eu a vi na casa dos meus pais, quando Tony era tinha quase dois anos. Eu me lembro de pensar que ela era linda. Um tipo diferente de beleza...diferente porque em Nova Iorque eu estava acostumado com as mulheres que querem estar sempre na moda, que usam maquiagem até pra ir supermercado, que veem rugas onde não tem, que vivem de dieta e só comem salada. Bella parecia ser diferente. Ela estava usando o mínimo de maquiagem quando a vi pela primeira vez e a beleza dela era totalmente natural.

Ela comeu com gosto todos os pratos da refeição que Esme preparou, ela ria alto, livremente, com Jasper e seus amigos, sem se importar com o que as pessoas iriam pensar. E quanto mais eu a conheci, mais eu a admirava. E quando voltei pra Forks, viúvo, minha atração por ela foi crescendo.

Eu tentei, eu juro que tentei tirá-la da minha cabeça...afinal, ela era a namorado do meu irmão mais novo. Ela era – e ainda é – proibida pra mim.

Tony também se encantou por ela. Ele a adora completamente! E ela é tão carinhosa com ele...tão natural. Vê-los juntos enche meu coração de ternura.

Me lembro do primeiro dia em que ela saiu pra passear conosco, há poucos meses. Ela estava triste e eu tentei consolá-la. Eu quase a beijei. Se não fosso pela interrupção do meu filho, eu teria sentido seus lábios nos meus.

Teria sido um erro.

Eu não sou – nunca fui e não quero ser – aquele homem que trai. E sei que Bella também não é assim. Daquele dia em diante, nós continuamos nos vendo como amigos, ela tratou e cuidou de Tony da mesma forma, mas mantemos a distância entre nós.

.

.

No início da noite, eu passo mais uma vez na casa dos meus pais. Não há sinal de Jasper. _Ainda bem._

"Mãe, eu posso deixar Tony com vocês por uma hora. Eu...huh, eu preciso resolver algo, mas não demoro".

Ela me avalia com os olhos, mas não questiona.

"Claro, filho. Não precisa nem pedir".

.

.

Toco a campainha e espero ansiosamente. _Espero estar certo sobre o paradeiro dela._

A porta se abre e eu fico cara a cara com o Chefe Swan.

"Era só o que me faltava", ele resmunga pra si mesmo, mas eu escuto. "O que você quer, Edward?", ele não é nada cordial.

"Olá, Chefe Swan", eu o cumprimento. "Eu..eu posso falar com Bella, senhor? Ela está aqui?".

"Não", ele responde imediatamente. "Você precisa dar o fora daqui. Deixem minha filha em paz", ele tenta manter a voz baixa, mas falha. "A última coisa que ela precisa é ver qualquer um de vocês...Cullen. Eu já expulsei seu irmão e farei o mesmo com você, se insistir".

 _Jasper?_

"Jasper esteve aqui?"

"Ah, vai me dizer que não foi ele que te mandou aqui?!".

"Não! Eu juro, Char-, Chefe Swan", eu asseguro. "Eu só quero saber se ela está bem. Você vê...Tony e eu temos passado algum tempo com Bella ultimamente e eu acho que somos amigos. Eu me preocupo com ela. E quando soube o que meu irmão fez...eu...eu preciso saber como ela está. Por favor".

O homem me encara por um tempo. Deve estar avaliando se estou sendo sincero.

"Ela está aqui", ele diz depois de algum tempo. "E sobre estar bem...você deve saber que a resposta é não".

 _Claro que não._

"Eu posso vê-la? Por favor", eu peço. Ele ainda não me deixou entrar na casa. Estamos na porta.

"Não. Eu não que quero nenhum de vocês a incomodando. É a ultima coisa que ela precisa agora", ele reage.

"Eu juro que não quero incomodá-la", eu insisto.

"Eu já disse que não!"

"Pai". É a voz dela.

Nós dois olhamos para a mulher que descendo as escadas.

 _Oh, Bella._

.

.

.

 **Oi :)**

 **Todos com raiva do Jasper...e com toda razão! E da Alice também.**

 **Nesse capítulo tivemos a chance de descobrir o que o Edward está pensando e sentindo em relação à Bella. A partir de agora, iremos alternar entre o ponto de vista dos dois protagonistas ;)**

 **Obrigada a todos pelos comentários :D**

 **Próximo capítulo em breve!**

 **Abraços e uma excelente semana pra todos vocês!**

 **T. Darcy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Resposta aos comentários anônimos:**

 **Mila:** Ah, você está ótima pra adivinhar, Mila! hahaha Vamos ver agora como a traição vai impactar na Bella e na interação dela com o Edward :) Obrigada por comentar! Bjos.

 **Guest:** É, foi muito feio o que aqueles dois fizeram com a Bella! Tadinha :( Obrigada por comentar :) Bjos.

 **Olivia:** Oi. Obrigada por comentar. Hum, será que agora a Bella fica om o Edward? rsrsrs Vamos ver o que acontece! ;) Bjos.


	6. A conversa

**Capítulo 5**

 **.**

 **A conversa**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Outubro de 2015**

 _ **Edward POV**_

"Me desculpe filha, eu não queria-"

"Tudo bem, pai", a voz dela é rouca. Ela está visivelmente abatida e parece que chorou por dias seguidos. "Oi, Edward".

"Bella". Eu quero ir até ela, tomá-la em meus braços e fazer sua dor ir embora. "Eu só queria ver você e...dizer que estou aqui, se precisar de mim", eu não sei mais o quiser. "Eu sinto muito".

Eu a vejo fungar e seus olhos se enchem d'água.

"Obrigada, Edward", ela diz da mesma posição, nas escadas. "Eu não posso agora...só não agora", ela chora e sobre as escadas correndo.

"Está vendo porque eu não queria isso...", Charlie diz.

"Eu sinto muito e eu entendo, Chefe Swan. Eu tenho um filho e eu faria tudo pra protegê-lo. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu não apoio e nem desculpo o que o meu irmão fez. Bella não merecia isso".

.

.

.

Nos dias que se seguem, eu tento dar algum espaço para Bella. Só volto a fazer contato no dia do seu aniversário. Eu mando entregar um buquê de flores e um presente de aniversário que Tony escolheu: uma pulseira. No mesmo dia, eu gravo um pequeno vídeo, no qual eu e meu filho enviamos nossas felicitações pra ela e ele diz que está com saudade.

Eu espero que isso a anime um pouco.

Jasper têm ficado na casa dos meus pais alguns dias, na esperança de cruzar com Bella pelas ruas de Forks. Ele vai à livraria para ver se a encontra, mas não tem sucesso. Ele não se atreveu a ir à casa do Chefe Swan novamente. Pelo menos é o que meus pais me contam. Eu não tenho falado com ele.

Eu soube que Alice também veio à Forks, procurando Bella. Jéssica e Sarah comentaram num dos dias que eu levei Tony na loja.

No final do mês, meus pais convencem Jasper a voltar à Port Angeles e se dedicar ao trabalho - o que ele praticamente abandonou desde o fatídico dia – e esperar que Bella esteja pronta para ouvi-lo.

.

.

 **Novembro de 2015**

Para minha surpresa e alegria, na primeira semana do mês eu vejo Bella na livraria. Eu e Tony temos vindo aqui várias vezes por semana, como sempre fizemo primeira vez que a vejo desde que fui à casa de seu pai.

Nesse meio tempo, eu mandei algumas mensagens pra ela e gravei mais alguns pequenos vídeos, principalmente com Anthony falando. Ela respondeu duas vezes e foi o suficiente para mim. E vê-la agora, aqui, é uma agradável surpresa.

"Bellaaa", meu filho corre em sua direção assim que a vê, se jogando em seus braços.

"Oh, Tony, querido. Eu estava com tanta saudade", ela beija seu cabelo e suas bochechas.

Enquanto eles conversam, eu a observo. Ela está mais magra, ainda abatida.

"Oi Bella", eu digo suavemente.

"Ei", ela responde com um pequeno sorriso.

"Como você está?", eu pergunto, mas logo me arrependo. O sorriso dela vai embora. "Me desculpe, Bella. Pergunta estúpida a minha".

Ela suspira. "Eu estou melhor...eu acho".

"É bom te ver aqui. Sentimos sua falta".

Ela sorri de novo. "Eu não podia abandonar isso aqui, né?! Só estava dando um tempo...".

"Claro".

"Bella?", meu filho a chama.

"Oi, Tony".

Ele busca seus braços mais uma vez, enchendo meu peito de um misto de emoções.

"Eu não quero que você _vai_ embora de novo", ele sussurra.

"Oh, querido. Me desculpe ter sumido assim. Eu...eu prometo que não farei mais isso. Você acredita em mim?"

Ele acena.

"Obrigada, Tony. E o que você acha da gente ler um livrinho agora, como fazíamos antes?", ela propõe.

"Sim!".

"Se o seu pai deixar, é claro".

"Eu não negaria nunca", respondo sorrindo.

.

.

.

 **Novembro de 2015**

 _ **Bella POV**_

Voltar ao trabalho é uma benção. Eu não gostaria de ter me afastado, mas sei que ele iria me procurar na livraria. E eu ainda não estava preparada para encará-lo. Não sei se estou agora, mas não posso continuar fugindo.

Naquele dia, quando vi Jasper e Alice no sofá da casa dele, eu senti como se mundo tivesse ruído. Não apenas meu namorado me trai, mas ele faz isso com uma das minhas melhores amigas. É uma dor tão grande, que eu não encontro palavras que possam descrever o que senti. E ainda sinto.

Eu sei que meu relacionamento com Jasper não estava às mil maravilhas, mas eu não esperava isso dele. Nunca pensei que ele faria algo assim. Nós estivemos juntos por anos, passamos por muita coisa juntos...é difícil aceitar o que ele fez.

Eu passei quase um mês trancada na casa do pai. Foi pra ele que eu liguei para me buscar quando eu parei no posto de gasolina, a caminho de Forks. Se ele pudesse teria matado Jasper naquele dia, mas eu não o deixei sair de perto de mim. Eu entendo a raiva dele, mas isso é entre Jasper e eu. Ninguém mais.

Ele foi me procurar na casa do meu pai naquele dia, mas foi impedido de entrar. Eu o ouvi discutindo com Charlie e fiquei quieta no meu antigo quarto, chorando no meu travesseiro. Desde então, ele têm enchido meu telefone e caixa de e-mail de mensagens. Só recentemente eu tive coragem para ler e ouvir algumas delas.

É sempre o mesmo: ele pede perdão, diz que não significou nada, que ele me ama e não pode me perder.

Toda vez que abro uma dessas mensagens, eu choro um pouco mais.

.

.

No terceiro dia após minha volta ao trabalho, eu recebo outra visita.

Alice.

Meus olhos custam a acreditar no que veem. _É muita cara de pau...o que ela quer?_

"Bella?", sua voz é incerta.

Eu estou sentada atrás do balcão principal da livraria. Volto meus olhos para o computador, ignorando-a.

"Por favor, Bella. Eu preciso te pedir desculpas e eu quero explicar-"

"Vá embora", eu falo calma, mas firmemente. "Agora".

"Me dê uma chance de-"

"Você tem cinco segundos pra sair daqui antes que eu chame o chefe Swan para te expulsar do meu estabelecimento".

Ela abre a boca, mas não fala nada. Jess e Sarah chegam, ficando ao meu lado. Lentamente, ela se vira e vai embora.

Eu fecho os olhos e respiro profundamente, tentando me acalmar. Tentando sufocar a dor que domina meu peito.

.

.

No dia seguinte, outra visita.

Jasper.

A dor que eu senti ao ver Alice ontem não é nada comparada ao que sinto agora. Eu fito seus olhos azuis, seu rosto de menino...ele ainda tem muito do garoto por quem me apaixonei há cinco anos.

"Eu sei que eu não mereço nada de você, nem eu imploro, Bells, me escute", ele diz após nos encararmos por alguns segundos.

"Eu...", eu tento não fraquejar. "Eu vou te ouvir...na verdade, eu preciso que você responda algumas perguntas e eu quero a verdade".

Ele acena e eu digo que ali não é lugar. Aviso Jess que vou ao meu apartamento e Jasper me segue.

Ao destrancar minha porta, percebo minhas mãos tremendo.

"Entre", eu digo.

"Bella, eu-"

"Por quê, Jasper?", minha voz começa a falhar. "Por quê?"

"Nada que eu diga pode justificar, Bella. Foi a maior besteira que eu fiz na vida".

"Eu preciso entender. Se você não me queria mais, você deveria ter terminado comigo", eu digo e começo a chorar. "Se você está apaixonado por ela..."

"Não! É você que eu amo, Bella. Só você", ele dá dois passos em minha direção e eu recuo.

"Não chegue perto de mim!", eu grito; "Eu te odeio! Eu odeio pelo que você fez e eu nunca vou te perdoar".

"Não diga isso", ele lamenta. "Eu não posso te perder, Bella".

"Você me perdeu no momento em que você colocou as mãos nela", eu digo. "Há quanto tempo?".

 _Eu preciso saber._

"Foi a única vez, mas eu não...eu não fiz sexo com ela", ele diz.

Eu zombo. "Eu não sou idiota, Jasper! Eu vi vocês...ela nua e você...".

"Eu sei que você viu...ela estava no meu colo, mas a gente não...não ainda", ele responde, parecendo envergonhado.

Eu penso por um momento. _Ela estava quase nua, sim. Ele...ainda não_ , eu acho. "Mas você não pode me dizer que se eu não tivesse aparecido, vocês não teriam...".

Ele permanece calado, sem coragem para negar.

"Há quanto tempo, Jasper? O que mais aconteceu? Não minta pra mim!".

"Eu juro, Bella. Eu juro pelo que você quiser. Foi a primeira vez. Antes disso...eu...só aconteceu um beijo antes. Umas duas semanas antes. Mais nada".

"Por quê? Eu preciso saber, Jasper", eu insisto, mesmo sabendo que ouvir, vai me machucar ainda mais.

Ele suspira e fala depois de uns minutos.

"Eu não sei como começou. Eu juro que nunca houve nada antes, nunca. Quando a conhecemos na universidade ela era só uma amiga que nós tínhamos. Assim como era o Peter. Depois que a gente se formou e você veio pra Forks, você e eu...a gente não via tanto quanto antes, Bella. Eu sentia falta de ver todos os dias. Até meu irmão e meus pais te viam mais do eu...Eu não sei o que houve e não estou jogando a culpa em você, mas nós...nós estávamos diferentes".

"Oh, eu sei bem disso, Jasper. Mas não é desculpa para o que você fez. Eu não saí por aí dormindo com o primeiro que apareceu só porque nosso namoro estava de mal a pior".

"Eu sei. Eu sei, Bella. Eu sentia sua falta e eu me sentia sozinho lá. E Alice estava ali...por perto. Às vezes ela saia comigo, Emmett e Rose. Nós começamos a conversar mais...E eu fui fraco, cedi à tentação".

Eu não respondo, pois não sei o que dizer. Honestamente, eu não sei. Nada do que ele disse fez meu coração menos dolorido. As tentações estão e estarão sempre por aí...eu não posso confiar nele mais. Se tem algo que eu prezo acima de tudo é a lealdade.

"Foi um erro, Bella. Não vai mais acontecer, eu prometo".

"Jasper", eu sei o que responder agora. "Não vai mais acontecer porque acabou. Eu não posso perdoar a traição de vocês. Eu nunca vou confiar em você novamente".

"Por favor, Bella. Não diga isso. Eu preciso de você", ele diz em tom agoniado.

"Se você tivesse vindo conversar comigo, dizer que estava gostando de outra pessoa e até se quisesse dar um tempo pra colocar seus sentimentos em ordem, eu entenderia. Eu aceitaria. Iria doer, eu não nego. Mas não seria nada comparado ao que estou sentindo agora".

Ele faz menção de falar, mas eu o calo.

"Não precisa falar mais nada. Eu sei que nosso relacionamento não estava perfeito e as tentações, como você diz, sempre vão existir. Eu não vou mentir e dizer que nesse tempo em que estivemos juntos, eu não me senti atraída por ninguém. Eu senti, sim. Mas se eu quisesse agir sobre a atração, eu teria a decência de terminar nosso relacionamento antes. Eu poderia me arrepender depois e voltar pedindo o seu perdão, mas...e é isso que você poderia ter feito. Mas como aconteceu, não dá. Acabou Jasper".

Eu me surpreendo por conseguir falar tudo isso sem derramar litros de lágrimas.

"Não, Bella. Eu não vou desistir de nós. Por favor-"

"Eu quero que você vá embora", eu peço em tom firme. "E quero as chaves da minha casa de volta". Pego a chave do apartamento dele e devolvo. "Aqui estão as da sua casa". Eu me viro e saio de lá, deixando-o sozinho.

.

.

.

 **Dezembro de 2015**

 _ **Bella POV**_

"Sarah, por acaso as novas poltronas que encomendei já chegaram?", eu tenho quase certeza que não, mas o prazo era até hoje. E já estamos no fim do expediente...

"Ainda não, Bella. Já deveriam ter chegado, certo?".

"Sim. Temos que ligar na loja amanhã e saber o motivo do atraso. Precisamos dessa mercadoria logo".

"Eu ligo, pode deixar".

"Obrigada".

Eu termino de olhar o catálogo de livros e começo a preparar tudo para fechar a livraria.

"Tia Bella!". É uma alegria ouvir essa vozinha, que sempre grita 'tia Bella' na maior animação.

"Olá, menino lindo. Venha me dar um abraço", eu peço. Ele vem de bom grado. "Como você está? Como foi a escola hoje?"

"Advinha o que aconteceu lá hoje?", ele pergunta excitado. Eu vejo seu pai sorrindo, nos observando.

"O que? Estou curiosa".

"Eles cantaram parabéns pra mim! Eu ganhei um tantão de presentes".

"É mesmo?". Ele acena. "Uau! Isso é ótimo, Tony".

"Oi Bella".

"Oi Edward. Saiu do trabalho agora?"

"Sim", ele suspira. "Tive que dobrar meu plantão. Estou acabado", ele diz, mas sorri. _Ele ama o que faz_.

"Que tal vocês jantarem lá em casa?", eu sugiro. "Já coloquei uma lasanha no forno".

"Eu quero! Podemos papai?"

"Não quero incomodar, Bella", Edward responde.

"Você não vai", eu asseguro.

"Tudo bem, então".

.

"Como você está, Bella? De verdade", Edward pergunta quando estamos sozinhos na cozinha, após o jantar. Tony está vendo um filme na TV.

"Eu estou melhor...é sério. Um pouco melhor a cada dia que passa. A conversa que eu tive com Jasper foi importante...e eu tenho pensando sobre muitas coisas. Sobre o que eu quero pra minha vida...eu tenho refletido sobre meu relacionamento com ele, especialmente, esses último ano e eu acho que...eu não sei se nosso relacionamento teria futuro, independente do que ele fez. Nós não estávamos na mesma página, sabe?"

Ele acena.

"Eu não posso dizer por ele, mas eu acredito que eu estava com medo de deixá-lo ir, medo de terminar nosso namoro porque...ele foi meu primeiro amor, meu único namorado. E depois de tantos anos juntos, eu não conseguia me ver sem ele, mas por um certo tipo de comodidade...eu não sei", eu sacudo a cabeça, confusa.

"Você já falou tudo isso pra ele?", Edward questiona.

"Não. Nós só conversamos de verdade uma vez. Eu quis saber o porquê ele fez aquilo e ele ficou pedindo desculpas. Por quê?"

Ele suspira.

"Diga, Edward", eu peço.

"Eu não sei se ele se sente da mesma maneira...na verdade, é o contrário. Ele está decidido que terá você de volta. Ele ainda te ama".

Jasper tem tentado manter contato. Ele continua ligando e mandando e-mails, mas eu quase não respondo. E quando o faço, é para reforçar o que disse antes: que acabou.

"Eu já deixei claro pra ele que não tem volta", eu afirmo. "E, sinceramente, Edward? Eu acredito que no fundo ele não está apaixonado por mim...não mais. Mas não quer ou não consegue enxergar isso. Como eu não conseguia...até pouco tempo atrás".

Eu respiro fundo e espero que Edward entenda o que vou dizer agora.

"Eu não estou mais apaixonada por ele, percebo agora que já não estava antes do que aconteceu, mas isso não me impede de sofrer porque eu...é tão difícil! . Acho que tem uma parte de mim que sempre vai amá-lo", eu falo e vejo a testa de Edward franzir. "Porque ele foi meu melhor amigo, meu companheiro durante cinco anos e eu o conheço...ele não é uma pessoa má...ele errou comigo, como sua namorada, mas eu não posso ser indiferente à tudo o que nós dois já vivemos".

Ele fica calado, encarando o chão.

"Você entende?", eu pergunto.

"Eu não sei, Bella...eu não sei o que dizer".

.

Antes de partirem, Tony me convida pra sua festinha de aniversário. Será na casa de Esme de novo. Edward estava com medo que eu recusasse, pois irei encontrar Jasper. Mas não vou deixar que isso me impeça de comemorar os cinco aninhos do meu garotinho.

.

.

.

 **Olá pessoal!**

 **Todos ainda revoltados com o Jasper rsrsrsrs. Eu entendo, é claro. E concordo. Traição pra mim não tem desculpas, mas o Jasper não é de todo mal, gente. Ele errou feio, mas...Enfim, não posso contar o que vai acontecer, né?! ;)**

 **Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo de hoje. Espero o comentário de vocês!**

 **Desculpem pelos erros. Mesmo revisando, sempre passa alguma coisa.**

 **Abraços e até breve,**

 **T. Darcy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

AnaS: Que bom que está gostando Ana :D Obrigada por ler e comentar! Bjos.

Mila: Oi. Ah, Mila, pode comentar à vontade. Você pesca tudo rapidinho rsrsrsrs. Está certíssima em suas suposições ;) Bjos e obrigada!

Desi: É, foi muito feio o que os dois aprontaram com a Bella, né?! Vamos ver como a Bella e os dois irmãos vão interagir daqui pra frente ;) Bjos e obrigada por ler e comentar!

Guest: Poxa, obrigada! Fico feliz que essa é sua fic favorita 3 Espero que continue gostando. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos.


	7. Suposições

**Capítulo 6**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Suposições**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Dezembro de 2015**

 _ **BPOV**_

"Bella, tem alguém querendo falar com você", Sarah diz quando entra em meu escritório. Distraída com a planilha no computador, eu murmuro para deixar a pessoa entrar.

"Oi Bella", a voz de Alice me faz levantar a cabeça imediatamente. Eu fico sem reação por um momento. Nem passou pela minha cabeça que ela poderia estar aqui.

"Alice", eu digo friamente. "O que você quer?"

"Por favor, me escute", ela pede. "Eu quero explicar".

"Não há o que explicar, Alice. Nada do que você disser vai apagar o que eu vi".

"Eu sei, Bella. Mas, por favor, eu gostaria de tentar mesmo assim".

Eu suspiro e quase a mando embora como da outra vez. Mas se fizer isso, ela vai acabar voltando até que eu a escute.

"Tudo bem. Fale".

"Eu peço perdão pelo que eu fiz. Você não merecia isso, ninguém merece e você muito menos. Eu me sinto mal pelo que fizemos...eu não queria te magoar, mas-"

"Não queria me magoar, mas queria transar com meu namorado!", eu não consigo segurar as palavras. "Há quanto tempo você o quer, Alice? O tempo todo em que fomos amigas?", eu grito. "Eu desabafava com você sobre meu relacionamento com ele, sobre nossos problemas e você..."

"Não, Bella. Eu juro que não foi assim. Eu...começou quando eu voltei a morar em Port Angeles, eu o via o tempo todo. A minha loja de decoração fica próxima ao escritório dele e a gente se esbarrava frequentemente. A atração surgiu, mas eu não queria Bella", ela fala agitada. "Eu me sentia tão mal por estar atraída por ele, eu tentei me afastar...mas aconteceu. Quer dizer, foi só aquela noite, eu juro. A gente...nós não dormimos juntos. Aquela foi a primeira vez que quase aconteceu".

"Eu não sei se acredito nisso...e, na verdade, não importa! Porque vocês me traíram e eu não posso te desculpar por isso".

"Eu entendo, Bella. Eu só quero que você saiba que eu estou arrependida e que eu me afastei dele...e vou continuar assim. Eu vou esperar pelo dia em que você consiga me perdoar", ela fala. "Eu vou deixar você em paz agora", ela termina e sai.

Eu me sento de novo e esfrego minha testa. Um cansaço me bate de repente. É desgastante ouvi-la ou Jasper. Traz a dor novamente, mesmo que em menor intensidade. Ainda machuca. Vê-la aqui e ouvir suas desculpas não me fazem sentir melhor. Eu disse que não posso perdoá-los e nesse momento eu realmente penso assim. Talvez algum dia...mas isso não significa que eu possa confiar neles novamente. A confiança, uma vez quebrada, não pode ser consertada.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Dezembro de 2015**

 _ **EPOV**_

"Mãe, você precisa parar com isso", eu digo, começando a ficar irritado com a persistência dela.

"Você precisa de alguém, Edward. E Lauren é uma boa moça. Conhecemos seus pais a vida inteira. E ela é linda", Esme insiste.

 _Por tudo o que há de mais sagrado!_ Eu não quero Lauren. Sim, ela é bonita. Eu já a conheci brevemente, mas não estou interessado.

"Sim, sim, mãe. Mas eu não estou interessado em me envolver com ninguém agora", _Mentiroso._ "Além disso, ela parece muito jovem". _Mentira. Isso não é um motivo válido._

"Isso é bobeira, Edward", ela responde. "Você tem apenas 30 e Lauren deve ter...23. Ela é da idade do seu irmão, eu acho. Não é uma grande diferença".

"Muito jovem pra mim, mãe", eu digo em tom de conclusão, querendo apenas que ela me deixe em paz.

Um ruído vindo da porta da cozinha dos meus pais me chama a atenção.

 _Bella._

 _Oh._

 _O quanto será que ela ouviu da conversa?_

"Oi, Bella", minha mãe diz.

"Huh, eu vim busca mais doces para enfeitar a mesa", Bella responde, evitando meus olhos. Ela está nos ajudando a preparar a festinha de aniversário de Anthony, que acontecerá hoje mais tarde.

Ela pega algumas bandejas e sai dali.

Inferno! Eu não queria que ela escutasse isso...nem que minha mãe está querendo me arrumar uma namorada e nem o que eu disse sobre a idade. Essa Lauren é da mesma idade da Bella e eu não vejo nada errado nisso. Só queria que minha mãe parasse de me atormentar com essa história.

Não que eu deva qualquer explicação pra Bella. _Infelizmente, eu não devo_. As coisas entre nós tem sido...estranhas. Depois de seu rompimento com Jasper e seu pequeno período de isolamento, nós temos passado muito tempo juntos. Como amigos. Ela e Anthony se adoram e nós três fazemos muitos programas juntos.

Minha atração por ela continua...aumenta a cada dia, na verdade. Além de linda, ela é uma pessoa incrível, muito fácil de conviver, ela é trabalhadora, amorosa e forte. E ela cuida do meu filho com um carinho sem igual. Ela é tudo o que eu posso desejar em uma mulher.

Eu sei que o que eu sinto é mais do que uma simples atração. Pode ter começado assim, mas é mais. Eu evito refletir sobre esse sentimento porque eu não acho que nós temos alguma chance.

É uma situação muito estranha. Ela era a namorada do meu irmão. Seria... _incomum_ , digamos, que nós nos envolvêssemos agora, mesmo que Jasper a tivesse superado – o que não é verdade. Ele corre atrás dela o tempo todo. _Pedindo perdão. Querendo-a de volta._

Além disso, eu não tenho certeza sobre como ela se sente em relação a mim. Eu percebo que há uma atração entre nós...isso vem da parte dela, também. Mas não sei se é apenas isso. Uma atração. E eu duvido que ela vai querer levar isso adiante. Ela nunca deu a entender que quer.

 _Está muito recente, Edward._

 _Eles romperam há pouco tempo._

 _Quem sabe mais pra frente?_

Minha única certeza é que fica cada vez mais difícil estar perto dela e não poder tocá-la como eu quero. Não poder tê-la em meus braços, não poder beijá-la.

.

.

Anthony está adorando sua festa de aniversário. Nesse ano ele está aproveitando mais, pois tem mais amiguinhos que conheceu na escola.

Estamos no quintal dos meus pais, aproveitando o tempo sem chuva hoje. Eu vejo Bella conversando com Jéssica, a algumas mesas de distância, e perto dali Jasper a está encarando sem trégua. Ele já tentou se aproximar e puxar conversa, mas ela se afastou dele após breves palavras.

 _É uma situação fodida!_

Ele é meu irmão.

E eu quero a mulher dele.

 _Ela não é mais dele_ , eu respondo pra mim mesmo.

 _Ele nunca vai me perdoar se eu for atrás dela._

A questão é se isso é o bastante pra me impedir...

.

.

* * *

 _ **BPOV**_

"Oh, minha menina, quanta saudade!", minha mãe me abraça assim que me vê no meio do aeroporto.

"Oi Bella", Phil me cumprimenta.

"Oi Phil", eu respondo. "Eu também estava com saudade, mãe". Eu vim passar o ano novo e alguns dias com ela, no Arizona.

"Como você está, querida?", ela pergunta com simpatia e me avalia com os olhos. "Você perdeu alguns quilos", ela diz.

Eu dou de ombros. Ela sabe sobre o fim do meu relacionamento com Jasper. Sabe o motivo e sabe o quanto as primeiras semanas foram difíceis pra mim. Ainda dói muito. Por mais que eu esteja vendo algumas coisas mais claramente agora sobre nosso namoro, ainda dói.

"Estou melhorando, mãe".

Eu realmente estou feliz por ter vindo. Esses dias longe de Forks vão me ajudar a colocar a cabeça no lugar. Eu realmente preciso estar longe de Jasper...e de Edward, nesse momento.

.

.

* * *

 **Janeiro de 2016**

 _ **Bella POV**_

 **Estamos com saudades. (Anthony e Edward)**

Essa mensagem chegou junto com uma _self_ dos dois sentados no balanço de um parque, ao que parece. Desde que cheguei na casa da minha mãe, eu recebi algumas mensagens de Edward e hoje esse simples texto me fez sorrir. A foto de pai e filho juntos, sorrindo daquele jeito, aquece meu coração.

Eu sinto falta deles também. E eu envio um texto dizendo exatamente isso.

"O que você tanto sorri para esse telefone?", minha mãe questiona suavemente.

Eu mostro a foto pra ela, que sorri. "Então, esse é o Anthony?", eu aceno confirmando. "Ele é lindo".

"Ele é".

"E Edward", ela diz.

Bem, eu acabei desabafando com minha mãe sobre tudo, inclusive sobre Edward. Eu contei sobre o tempo que temos passado junto nos últimos meses e sobre a confusão que sinto em relação aos irmãos Cullen.

 _Como posso me sentir atraída por Edward depois de namorar seu irmão por tanto tempo?_

Parece errado quando eu penso nisso...mas quando estou com ele e Anthony, tudo parece certo. Muito certo. São os momentos mais alegres e pacíficos que eu tenho desfrutado ultimamente.

"E Edward", eu repito suas palavras. "Ai, mãe. Eu não sei o que fazer? Às vezes eu sinto que ele está interessado, mas não sei...e se eu estiver enganada?"

"Olha, minha filha. Pelo que você me contou, parece que ele está interessado sim. Eu acho que ele só não demostra tanto o seu interesse por essa é uma situação muito...peculiar".

Eu aceno.

"Se você gosta dele, se você acha que existe alguma chance de ser feliz com ele, vá em frente. Não desperdice a oportunidade de encontrar o amor, Bella. Nem todos têm essa chance. Talvez não seja fácil, pela sua história com Jasper, mas se você o ama, então vale a pena".

 _Amor..._

 _Eu não sei se o que eu sinto é amor. Eu não me permiti pensar muito sobre isso. Por muito tempo, eu tentei matar o sentimento que brotava em meu peito...meu sentimento por Edward._

Quando eu não digo nada, ela fala mais uma vez. "Fique aqui mais uns dias. E pense sobre o que conversamos. Eu estarei sempre do seu lado, não importa o que você decidir". Ela me abraça e deixa o quarto.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **EPOV**_

Hoje é 12 de janeiro e eu sei que Bella já deve ter chegado. Eu gostaria de pode ir vê-la...pegar meu filho e ir pra casa dela, só porque estamos com saudade.

Mas devo esperar até amanhã. Podemos ir à livraria...pelo menos posso dar a desculpa que Tony queria desfrutar do ambiente lá. Não é uma desculpa, pra falar a verdade, porque ele realmente ama aquele lugar. Bella conseguiu criar uma proposta muito interessante e atrativa tanto para crianças quanto para o público adulto. _Ela é muito talentosa!_

"O que você acha de visita a Bella amanhã, filho?", eu pergunto enquanto jantamos.

"Oh, papai. Eu quero, por favor", ele concorda com entusiasmo.

"Você gosta muito dela, né Tony?", eu sondo. _Eu sei que sim. Mas se eu me permitir algum dia pensar nela como algo mais, eu preciso saber como Tony se sente..._

"Eu gosto muito da tia Bella. Ela lê pra mim, brinca comigo", ele faz uma pausa. "E ela me abraça muito", ele ri, "mas eu não ligo porque ela tem um cheiro bom. Eu gosto quando ela me abraça", ele diz. Eu acho graça do jeito que ele fala, mas também sinto meu peito encher de alegria. Ele não é muito fã de abraços, mas parece que Bella tem _passe livre_ pra fazer isso.

.

.

"Tia Bellaaa!", Tony corre para abraçar Bella logo que cruzamos a entrada da sua loja.

"Tony, meu menino lindo", ela responde, pegando-o em seus braços. "Quanta saudade!". Ela o coloca no chão e bagunça seu cabelo, fazendo-o rir.

"Você pode ler comigo?", meu filho pede.

"Tony, a Bella está trabalhando agora", eu o repreendo suavemente. "Oi Bella", só agora eu falo, embora a gente tenha trocado olhares desde que eu cheguei.

"Oi Edward", ela responde com um sorriso.

Sem pensar muito eu dou dois passos, fechando o espaço entre nós, e a puxo para um abraço. Ela é pequena e se encaixa perfeitamente em meus braços. Seu rosto se posiciona abaixo do meu queixo. Sinto suas mãos em minhas costas, retribuído o gesto. Ainda sem pensar, eu afundo meu nariz em seu cabelo sedoso. _O cheiro dela...Tony estava mais do que certo. Mas eu já sabia disso..._

Não sei quanto tempo dura o abraço, mas eu não quero soltá-la. Se não fosse pelo meu filho puxando minha camisa e falando sem parar que quer ler o _maldito_ livro, eu não iria soltá-la.

Relutantemente, eu me afasto e olho em seu rosto. Ela está corada. E não apenas pelo sol que tomou no Arizona.

"Huh...eu vou...", ela aponta para Tony, que agora está puxando-a pela mão, e eles vão até o outro lado da livraria.

.

.

* * *

 **Fevereiro de 2016**

 _ **Bella POV**_

"Eu tenho certeza que o evento será um sucesso", Claire diz confiante. Ela trabalha em uma editora da região, com representação em Port Angeles. Eu vim até aqui para uma reunião sobre um evento de divulgação dos livros dessa editora e uma tarde de autógrafos com uma nova autora que vêm fazendo sucesso.

"Obrigada Claire. Eu estou muito animada com nossa parceria, também". Eu me despeço dela, me sentindo muito feliz com crescimento do meu negócio.

Decido passar em alguma cafeteria no caminho. Eu estava tão ansiosa hoje cedo que nem tomei café da manhã. Pertinho do escritório da Claire, eu vejo um local que parece agradável do outro lado da rua. Verifico se vem algum carro na avenida antes de descer da calçado. Eu dou alguns passos e o que vejo ao levantar a cabeça, me faz paralisar.

Eu reconheço Jasper sentado uma mesa na janela, próximo à porta do estabelecimento.

Com Alice.

Nas várias vezes que ele me pediu para perdoá-lo, ele disse que não estava com ela. E ela disse que se afastaria dele.

 _Era mentira?_

Eles estão conversando. Pelo que vejo, ele está sério, sem sorrisos e sem tocar nela...mas, mesmo assim...Toda a dor que eu senti ao vê-los no apartamento dele no ano passado, está de volta.

A buzina de um carro me desperta e eu percebo que estou parada quase no meio da rua. O barulho chama a atenção de pessoas por ali. Incluindo a dele.

Jasper olha pelo vidro e me vê. Eu observo como sua expressão vai de surpresa para culpa, assim como aquele dia.

Eu voltei para a calçada e vejo como ele fala algo para ela antes de sair e correr em minha direção. Eu deveria ir embora, mas meus pés não se movem. Rapidamente, ele me alcança.

"Bella, eu...Não é o que parece", ele diz e eu bufo.

"Você não me deve explicação nenhuma", eu tento me virar e ir embora, mas ele me segura pelo braço.

"Não, Bella. Eu juro, eu não estou com Alice. Ela...ela pediu pra gente conversar...tudo o que aconteceu foi muito errado. Ela sente sua falta e ela me contou que conversou com você".

Isso me enche de raiva. Eu rio ironicamente.

"Ela sente minha falta?", eu zombo. "Eu não posso acreditar nisso".

"Acredite em mim, Bells. Por favor", ele tenta puxar minha mãe entre as suas, mas eu me afasto do toque.

"Eu já disse isso e vou repetir. Com quem você se envolve, com quem conversa ou toma um café, não é mais um problema meu", eu digo com firmeza. "Olha, Jasper", eu tento ficar mais calma, "se você a quer, fique com ela. Ou com quem for. Você diz que me quer de volta, mas quer mesmo? Eu não estou dizendo isso por...eu refleti bastante depois que a gente se separou e vi que nosso namoro já tinha terminado e a gente não queria admitir. Por medo, por comodismo ou sei lá o que. Pense sobre isso e...me deixe viver minha vida, por favor", eu digo e saio sem olhar pra trás.

.

.

Nos dias que se seguem, eu tento me impedir de cair novamente na escuridão em que estive quando o flagrei. Vê-los juntos abriu a ferida que eu achei já estar quase cicatrizada. Não que eu o queira de volta. Eu ainda acredito que o que faz meu coração doer é a traição de dois amigos. Eu não estou apaixonada por Jasper, mas isso não faz a dor ir embora.

Depois das palavras que trocamos na rua, ele não tem me procurado. Espero que realmente tenha escutado o que eu disse.

.

.

.

 _ **Edward POV**_

Na segunda semana de fevereiro, eu estou exausto após dobrar vários plantões no hospital. O outro pediatra estava de licença, mas voltou hoje. _Graças a Deus!_ Ao menos, eu ganhei três dias de descanso seguidos.

Na quinta-feira pela manhã, eu chego em casa e após tomar um banho, eu como algo. Ligo para minha mãe, querendo saber do meu filho e depois eu vou pra cama, precisando recuperar as muitas horas de sono atrasadas.

.

No fim da tarde, antes de buscar Tony na casa dos meus pais, eu resolvo ir ver Bella. Eu quero levar meu menino ao circo no fim de semana, em Seattle, e pensei em convidá-la para ir conosco. Quero falar com ela sem a presença dele para evitar sua decepção, caso ela não possa ir.

Eu entro na livraria e vejo Jéssica servindo alguns clientes no espaço café. Ela me vê e acena. Eu procuro Bella com os olhos, mas não a vejo. _Talvez esteja em sua sala lá no fundo...ou em algum canto da loja._

Eu caminho, olhando para os lados e logo a encontro.

Entre duas estantes.

Nos braços de Jasper.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Olá.**

 **Não fiquem bravas por terminar o capítulo nesse momento ;) Eu prometo postar o próximo em breve!**

 **Então...a Bella finalmente ouviu a Alice. Não foi aquela conversa definitiva, mas é um começo.**

 **E a Esme querendo arrumar uma namorada pro Edward? Ainda bem que ele sabe muito bem o que ele quer e não deu ouvidos pra sua mãe.**

 **O que acharam do capítulo? Espero pelos comentários :D**

 **Obrigada a todos que marcaram a fic como favorita, que a estão seguindo e que comentam!**

 **Uma ótima semana pra todo mundo!**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**

.

.

Mila: Ah, não foi nesse capítulo que aconteceu o beijo, mas está muuuuito próximo de acontecer ;) rsrsrsrs Não se assuste com o Jasper, ele até tem umas atitudes meio estranhas ou incoerentes, mas não é tão ruim assim rsrs. Bjos e obrigada!

Guest: Você queria a Alice e hoje ela apareceu ;) Bjos e obrigada por comentar!

Adri: Você pode estar certa em relação ao Jasper...quem sabe dá uma luz na cabeça dele e ele entende que é só apego, não paixão?! ;) Vou tentar fazer o Carlisle aparecer mais :) Bjos e obrigada!

Bluerus: Hahaha eu também gosto muito casal Jasper e Alice. Por isso eu também não consigo fazer o personagem dele ser totalmente ruim. Vamos ver o que acontece com eles mais pra frente ;) Bjos e obrigada!

ooi: Hoje ela permitiu que a Alice falasse. Mas elas ainda tem muito o que conversar, né?! Em breve ;) Bjos e obrigada!


	8. Explicações e confissões

**Capítulo 7**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Explicações e confissões**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fevereiro de 2016**

 _ **Bella POV**_

"Bella, eu vou fazer meu intervalo agora, tudo bem?", Sarah pergunta.

"Tudo bem. Pode ir", eu sorrio.

Eu pego uma caixa de livros novos que compramos e me preparo para colocá-los nas estantes. Eu adoro estar aqui, cercada por livros, palavras, uma história...um mundo diferente em cada um deles.

Subo na pequena escadinha de dois degraus para alcançar as prateleiras mais altas.

"Bella", a voz de Jasper me pega de surpresa. Ele se aproxima.

"Jasper".

"Eu sei que você não quer me ver, Bella, mas...eu ainda tenho tanta coisa pra te falar", ele passa a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

 _Uma mania dos homens Cullen._

"Eu sinto sua falta. Todos os dias. Eu sinto falta de falar com você ao telefone, de-"

"Pare, Jasper! Por favor", eu peço. "Primeiro de tudo, eu estou trabalhando agora", enfio um livro na prateleira para fazer um ponto. "E a gente não tem mais nada o que conversar. Será que não adiantou nada daquilo que te falei da última vez. Talvez algum dia a gente possa ser... _amigos de novo_. Eu não sei. Eu preciso de tempo".

Ele suspira e resmunga algumas palavras que eu não consigo decifrar.

"Saiba que eu pensei sim no que você disse, é só que eu...eu sinto sua falta. Mas eu vou esperar até que você possa me perdoar", ele diz, resignado.

Eu me viro, então, para continuar meu trabalho e deixar claro que não quero continuar essa conversa, mas piso em falso e me desequilibro. Sei que vou levar um tombo da escada. Assustada, eu espero sentir o baque do chão, dois braços fortes me envolvem pela cintura, me mantendo de pé.

 _Jasper me pegou._

Eu recupero o fôlego do susto e firmo meu corpo, me preparando para me soltar de seu aperto. E á aí que eu vejo um par de olhos verdes me encarando sisudamente.

Edward.

 _Oh, não! Eu estou aqui, com Jasper, que tem seus braços envoltos na minha cintura. Eu não sei se ele viu a cena toda._

"Edward", eu digo seu nome e me afasto de seu irmão, mas ele não me dá tempo de falar mais nada. Carrancudo, ele se vira e some da minha vista. Eu vou atrás dele, mas após um único passo, Jasper me segura pelo braço.

"Me solte! Eu preciso..."

"Ei, espere, Bella", ele me faz olhar pra ele. "Você precisa o que? Ir atrás do Edward?", o veneno em sua voz me choca.

 _Será que ele desconfia de algo?_

 _Desconfiar de que?,_ eu me pergunto.

 _Nunca houve nada entre Edward e eu!_

Com força, eu arranco meu braço de seu domínio e me afasto para ir atrás de Edward. Eu ouço meu ex-namorado chamando me chamando, mas eu não paro. Eu lhe não devo nenhuma explicação.

.

.

Sem pensar muito eu corro até a casa do Edward. _Eu espero que ele esteja aqui._

Toco a campainha e espero. Nada. Eu toco de novo. Quando estou desistindo, a porta de abre.

Eu abro a boca para fala, mas ele é mais rápido.

"O que você quer?", seu tom é seco.

"Posso entrar? Eu quero...explicar".

Ele parece indeciso por um momento, mas abre passagem.

"Eu não sei o que você viu...ou acha que viu, mas-"

"Não importa o que eu vi", ele me corta. "Se você está com Jasper de novo, eu...não é da minha conta". Suas palavras e a dureza na voz me enchem de dor e raiva ao mesmo tempo.

"Então, por que você fugiu?", eu pergunto bravamente.

"Eu não fugi", ele fala mais manso agora.

"Você virou as costas e saiu correndo. Se o que você viu não tivesse te chateado, você não teria motivos pra correr", eu aponto.

Ele fica caldo. Eu sei que estou certa. Nós nunca falamos sobre isso...sobre nós, mas eu sei. Eu sinto.

Eu me aproximo dele, que não se afasta.

"Olhe pra mim", eu peço e ele obedece. "Eu estava colocando alguns livros na estante quando Jasper chegou de surpresa. Ele disse o que queria conversar e eu pedi que me deixasse trabalhar. Foi quando eu escorreguei da escadinha na qual estava e ia cair. Mas ele impediu, me segurando", eu explico. "Pela sua reação, você viu só o final, mas foi isso o que aconteceu. Acredite em mim", eu peço.

Ele me fita por um tempo e acena.

"Eu pensei...eu vi vocês dois abraçados e só...", ele se cala, mexendo em seu peito. Ele estende sua mão até meu rosto, acariciando minha bochecha esquerda. Eu me deleito com seu toque. Fecho os olhos, querendo que o momento não tenha fim.

"Eu não podia ver vocês dois juntos", ele sussurra.

Eu abro os olhos. Ele está tão perto, ainda me tocando.

"Eu não quero Jasper". _Eu quero você_ , eu penso.

Então, ele me abraça. Eu afundo meu rosto em seu peito, apreciando seu perfume. Ele beija meu cabelo repetidamente.

"Diga que você também sente isso", ele pede, parecendo incerto. Ele não precisa explicar do que está falando.

Sem me afastar. "Eu sinto", eu confesso, apertando meus braços em torno dele.

Depois de uns minutos, eu me afasto. "Eu sinto, Edward".

"Pelo seu tom, vem um 'mas' por aí", ele sorri, sem graça.

É verdade. "Mas eu não sei se estou pronta. Jasper é seu irmão e...".

Ele suspira e se senta no sofá. "Eu sei", ele concorda. "Eu sei que as coisas não são tão simples".

Eu me sento ao lado dele, que segura minha mão. "Vamos levar isso", eu gesticulo entre nós dois, "devagar. Se algo entre nós acontecer agora, Jasper ficará chateado e eu não quero provocar nenhum desentendimento entre vocês. Eu espero que em breve ele perceba que...eu não acho que ele esteja apaixonado por mim mais. Ele só não consegue...deixar ir", eu dou de ombros. É a minha opinião. Foi como eu me senti antes em relação a ele. "Além disso, tem muitas outras pessoas envolvidas...seus pais. Tony"

"Você tem razão. E eu acho que nós temos que conversar antes. Falar sobre as implicações disso. Eu estou disposto a encarar o que for preciso para estar com você, mas eu quero que você considere tudo-". Somos interrompidos pelo celular dele.

"Eu tenho que atender. É minha mãe e Tony está com ela", ele diz e eu aceno.

Eu o escuto falar com ela e pedir desculpas pelo atraso. "Eu já estou indo buscá-lo", ele completa, terminando a ligação.

Ele me olha arrependido. "Desculpe, mas eu preciso ir. Minha mãe tem um compromisso daqui a pouco".

"Sem problema, Edward", eu sorrio. "Nós teremos muito tempo para continuar essa conversa".

Antes que eu vá, ele beija minha testa e diz que está feliz que nós finalmente estamos abertos para falar sobre esse sentimento entre nós.

Caminhando de volta para meu trabalho, eu sinto aquela sensação deliciosa em meu estômago. O que a gente sente quando está se apaixonando, quando vê o garoto – ou o homem, nesse caso – objeto de nossa afeição. E confirmar o interesse dele, aumenta ainda mais a minha euforia.

.

.

 _ **Edward POV**_

"Desculpe o atraso, mãe", eu a beijo no rosto quando chego na casa dela para pegar Tony. "Eu tive um imprevisto".

"Está tudo bem, filho?". Ela logo se preocupa, como sempre.

"Sim. Não se preocupe", eu não consigo tirar o sorriso do meu rosto.

"Se você diz", ela fala. "Tony está jogando com Jasper lá em cima".

Isso me pega de surpresa. Depois do aconteceu algumas horas mais cedo, ele é a última pessoa que eu gostaria de encontrar.

"Obrigado, mãe. Vá para seu compromisso. Não quero te atrasar mais", eu digo.

Ela acena e sai.

O mínimo que Jasper vai pensar é que minha atitude na livraria foi suspeita. Sair correndo só porque o vi com Bella. E uma vez antes, ele sugeriu que sabe que eu sinto algo por ela. Ele disse que vê a forma como eu a olho. _Eu pensei que conseguia esconder..._

Eu fico aqui na sala, tentando me preparar para o encontro com meu irmão, mas ele e meu filho não demoram a descer as escadas.

"Oi papai", Tony corre em minha direção e eu o pego no colo, abraçando-o.

"Oi Tony. Como foi seu dia? Tudo bem na escola?". Ele acena. "E você foi um bom menino para a vovó?". Outro aceno.

"Muito bem, filho", eu digo, colocando-o no chão.

Jasper está me encarando.

"Edward".

"Jasper".

"Eu vou te apenas um aviso: Eu não sei o que você acha pode acontecer entre vocês, mas fique longe dela. Ela é minha". Ele está claramente irritado.

Por um momento eu me sinto mal por ele. Ela foi sua namorada por um tempão e ele fez uma besteira. O arrependimento parece sincero, mas não importa. Ela diz que não o quer...e eu não quero perder a minha chance com ela, por mais que isso vá magoar meu irmão. Ela também me quer. Mas eu ainda não vou jogar isso na cara dele

"Olha Jasper, Bella é minha amiga e eu não vou deixar de vê-la", eu diga calmamente, já que Tony está presente. "Você errou feio com ela e eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Eu não quero brigar com você", eu acrescento.

Antes que ele responda, meu pai chega em casa e nos vê na sala.

"Oh, meus filhos", ele diz. "que bom ver os dois aqui". Ele nos abraça e pega Tony em seus braços.

"E você, meu neto querido?"

"Oi vovô". Eles se sentam e conversam por um tempo, enquanto Jasper continua me encarando. Eu acho que a chegada do meu pai em casa foi providencial para evitar um confronto maior com meu irmão. Isso é bom porque eu não quero que meu filho presencie nenhuma cena desagradável, como eu sei que ainda virá por aí se eu me envolver com Bella.

.

.

.

 **BPOV**

Edward e Tony vieram jantar no sábado à noite em minha casa. O menino está cochilando na minha cama, cansado do passeio que fez com o pai mais cedo. O plano inicial era irmos ao circo, em Seattle, mas o tempo está muito ruim. Então, Edward decidiu adiar.

"Eu não quero me intrometer...ou te chatear, mas...conte-me sobre sua esposa", eu peço. Estamos sentados no meu pequeno sof primeira vez que estamos sozinhos desde que confessamos nosso interesse um pelo outro.

Ele suspira. "Você pode me perguntar sobre qualquer coisa, Bella", ele pega minha mão. "Não deixe de falar comigo porque acha que eu ficarei chateado".

Eu aceno e ele continua.

"Eu conheci a Kate quando estava fazendo residência em Nova Iorque. Ela era amiga de um conhecido e uma noite em que eu meus colegas me convenceram a sair pra relaxar, nós ficamos juntos. Eu não vi por algumas semanas, até que ela apareceu no meu apartamento um dia. Ela estava grávida".

 _Oh._

 _Eu nunca pensei que essa fosse a história do casamente deles. Eu sempre imaginei que eles namoraram por um tempo, se casaram porque se amavam e tiveram um filho lindo._

Eu permaneço em silêncio. Apenas aperto sua mãe, em apoio.

"Ela...Kate estava terminando a faculdade e ter filhos não estavam em seus planos. Muito menos ser mãe solteira. Quando ela me contou, foi um choque, mas...ela queria tirar a criança", ele revela, sua voz sombria.

"Oh, Edward!".

"Ela dizia que os pais iriam ficar muito bravos, que ela não conseguiria sozinha. Enfim, eu disse a ela que não deveria fazer o aborto...eu nunca poderia concordar. Eu disse que a gente poderia se casar e que eu iria cuidar dos dois", ele termina.

 _Uau. Eu não sei o que dizer..._

"Edward, eu...eu não sabia que tinha sido assim".

"Eu imagino. Apenas meus pais sabem a história por trás do meu casamento. Que Kate e eu nunca estivemos...apaixonados".

Eu aceno.

"Mas eu não me arrependo. De nada. Nem de ter dormido com ela e ter me casado porque ela me deu aquilo de mais precioso que eu tenho", ele diz, olhando Tony dormir tranquilamente na minha casa.

Eu tenho que sorrir. O amor dele por seu filho é lindo! Ele é um pai tão dedicado e amoroso.

"Sua espo-...a Kate faleceu há uns três anos, certo?", eu pergunto cautelosamente.

"Huh, sim. Em janeiro fez três anos".

"Eu fico pensando no Tony. Ele era pequeno, mas deve ter sentindo muito falta dela".

"Ele sentiu. Muito. Kate ficava em casa com ele o tempo todo. Ela foi uma boa mãe, ela o amava muito. Depois que ela sofreu o aneurisma e...ele chorava muito, pedindo por ela. Ter os pais dela perto foi importante pra ele. A Kate passava muito tempo com ele na casa deles", ele faz uma pausa. "Foi por isso que eu fiquei por um tempo em Nova Iorque após a morte dela. Pelo Tony e pelos pais dela. Mas depois eu não podia mais ficar lá. Eu queria estar perto da minha família".

"Claro", eu entendo. "Obrigada por me contar tudo isso", eu digo, feliz por conhecer mais de sua vida antes de voltar pra Forks.

Ele sorri e beija meus dedos, que ainda estão em seu domínio.

"É a minha vez agora", ele diz.

"Huh...tudo bem", eu respondo apreensiva. Quase qualquer coisa que ele quiser falar, vai ter Jasper na minha vida e ainda é estranha falar do meu ex-namorado para seu irmão.

Ele pergunta sobre minha mãe e meu tempo morando no Arizona, o que me deixa mais relaxada. Eu revelo que Renée sempre foi um espírito livre, nós mudamos bastante antes de sossegar no Arizona.

"Mas eu vinha passar as férias aqui em Forks com Charlie. E quando ela se casou de novo, eu decidi vir morar com meu pai para que ela pudesse aproveitar a vida de casada sem uma filha no meio do caminho", eu digo rindo.

"Mas você a visita sempre, certo?"

"Não tanto quanto eu gostaria", eu respondo. "Eu vou pelo menos uma vez por ano", dou de ombros.

Ele acena e fica calado.

 _Mas não é um silencio confortável entre nós agora. Eu sinto que ele quer perguntar mais._

"O que mais você quer saber?", eu questiono, encarando-o com um pequeno sorriso.

"Huh...Jasper foi seu único namorado?".

"Bem, não...quer dizer, quando eu morava com minha mãe, antes de mudar pra cá, eu tive uma namoradinho. James. Mas não foi nada sério. Namoro bobo...a gente trocava alguns beijos. Só isso".

Ele acena, permanecendo quieto.

"Jasper foi meu primeiro...o único homem com quem já estive", eu revelo timidamente. Eu sei que em algum momento teríamos que falar sobre isso. _Então, é melhor colocar pra fora logo!_

Eu o vejo franzir levemente o cenho.

"Desculpe, eu não queria te fazer desconfortável", eu me apresso em dizer.

"Não, Bella", ele responde. "Está tudo bem. Eu imaginava isso...afinal, vocês começaram a namorar muito cedo. Eu admito que nesse início pode ser um pouco... _desajeitado_ falar sobre Jasper, mas a gente não pode escapar disso, né?".

"Não tem como escapar mesmo", eu concordo. "E você? Depois de Kate...?", eu tomo coragem e deixo a pergunta no ar.

"Quando Kate morreu, eu dedicava meu tempo para cuidar do meu filho e trabalhar. Mas com o passar dos meses eu em sentia mais sozinho e...eu tentei um relacionamento com uma pessoa lá. Alguém com quem estudei. Zafrina. Mas não durou muito tempo. Apenas alguns meses. Depois disso, eu voltar pra Forks e...", ele faz uma pausa.

Meu coração está acelerado. Eu não quero ouvir com quem ele se envolveu aqui, mas...eu preciso saber.

"Eu saí algumas vezes com uma enfermeira do hospital. Heidi", ele fala.

 _Oh. Eu a conheço. Quer dizer, já a vi por aí. Nessa cidade pequena, é impossível não conhecer todo mundo..._

"Ei", ele pega meu rosto entre suas mãos. "Não foi nada sério. Eu só...nós nos encontramos algumas vezes e nós dormimos juntos", ele confessa. "Durou uns dois meses, eu acho. E terminou".

Eu aceno.

 _Eu confesso que imaginava mais. Que ele tivesse se envolvido com mais mulheres. Ele é lindo, inteligente, educado...ele é tudo!_

"Eu a conheço", as palavras escapam da minha boca. "Não de verdade, mas eu a vi algumas vezes por aí".

"Você não tem nada o que se preocupar com ela, Bella. Eu juro", ele me encara enquanto fala. "Eu estava sozinho e ela também...então, aconteceu. Mas já faz alguns meses e acabou".

Eu aceno.

Eu não posso me deixar ficar chateada por isso. E não estou...é só que essa é uma cidade minúscula e quando as pessoas ficarem sabendo de nós dois, vai ser muito estranho. Eu namorava Jasper, seu irmão. As pessoas vão me acusar de tudo quanto é coisa...não importa se foi Jasper quem me traiu. E eu vou cruzar com essa Heidi pelas ruas...

Eu exponho esses pensamentos pra Edward. Ele diz que já vinha pensando em tudo isso.

"Eu sei de tudo isso Bella. Eu penso sobre isso desde que eu comecei a me interessar por você. E eu estou pronto pra enfrentar o que vier pela frente, se você também quiser", eu afirma convicto.

"Eu não me importo com as pessoas dessa cidade, Edward. Pode ser estranho, eles podem falar, mas eu não ligo. A opinião de poucas pessoas me importam...meu pai, Angie, Jéssica, seus pais. E Jasper, também".

Ele acena.

"Independente do que ele fez e do fato de já estarmos separados, eu sei que ele vai se sentir traído. Por nós dois. É por isso que eu pedi que a gente tenha calma. Eu-".

"Eu entendo, Bella", Edward me interrompe suavemente. "Eu posso esperar se você quiser. O tempo que você quiser".

Ele me faz sorrir com suas palavras. Eu me aproximo dele ainda mais, quase montando em seu colo e o abraço.

É tão novo ainda...a gente se tocando mais, se abraçando. Ainda não houve nada, nenhum beijo, nenhuma carícia ardente... _Oh, mas eu quero. Eu tenho que me segurar para não pular nele a cada vez que o vejo._

"Obrigada, Edward", eu murmuro contra seu peito firme. "Eu quero você...muito", eu digo e me afasto um pouco para encontrar seus olhos.

Ele ofega e seus olhos focam minha boca. Estamos tão próximos. Eu poderia me inclinar só mais um pouquinho e eu sentiria seus lábios nos meus. Só de pensar nisso...

"Bella", ele diz meu nome, mas parece um gemido. "Você não faz ideia do esforço monumental eu tenho que fazer cada vez que estou perto de você", ele diz. "Estar assim com você agora...eu imaginei isso tantas vezes. Imaginei muito mais".

 _Oh. Ele diz coisas assim e isso me deixa louca...o querendo ainda mais._

"Mas eu vou respeitar seu desejo de esperar", ele aproxima mais seu rosto e sua boca está quase tocando meu ouvido. "Porque quando eu te beijar, eu não vou conseguir parar nunca. E eu vou querer beijar cada centímetro do seu corpo", ele sussurra.

Instintivamente, eu rebolo em seu colo, querendo aliviar _a dor_ entre minhas pernas.

"Edward".

Ele muda o rosto e me olha. Eu vejo o desejo, a luxúria em seu olhar. Tenha certeza que o meu reflete o mesmo.

Eu acho que ele vai me beijar...e eu não vou impedi-lo.

Suas mãos vão pra minha cintura e ele fecha os olhos, respirando fundo.

Mas ele me tira do seu colo muito facilmente, me colocando sentada e se levanta.

"Eu...eu preciso ir", ele diz. Eu não fico chateada por que eu sei que ele vai sair antes que gente faça algo mais. Ele vai esperar porque eu disse que queria ir devagar.

 _Agora, por que eu disse isso mesmo?!_

"Eu vou pegar o Tony", ele diz e eu aceno. Eu sorrio, para que ele saiba que eu entendo.

Com o filho adormecido nos braços, eu abro a porta pra ele e nós descemos as escadas até a rua. Após colocar Tony no banco de trás do seu carro, Edward me envolve em seus braços e beija minha bochecha.

"Eu venho te ver amanhã, posso?".

"Você deve! Eu vou ficar te esperando", eu respondo com um largo sorriso no rosto.

.

.

.

 **Oie :)**

 **Eu prometi que o próximo capítulo viria logo...então, não me ameacem mais, por favor! Hahaha**

 **Gente, é claro que a Bella não ia aceitar o Jasper de volta tão fácil assim ;)**

 **Eu sei que todos querem o beijo logo...não foi hoje, mas no próximo capítulo voltaremos ao momento do prólogo! ;)**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários.**

 **Próximo capítulo no fim de semana ou segunda-feira.**

 **Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**

.

.

.

Guest: Deixe meu pescoço intacto, por favor! rsrsrs Foi um mal entendido, e o Edward ficou chateado quando viu Bella nos braços do irmão, mas entendeu tudinho quando ela explicou. E agora eles assumiram o interesse que têm um pelo outro. Obrigada por ler e comentar! Bjos.

Olivia: Tudo explicadinho agora, né?! Eles conversaram e a partir de agora veremos nosso casal juntos :) Obrigada por ler e comentar! Bjos.

Mila: Sim, o Edwrad entendeu errado, mas com a explicação da Bella, ele compreendeu. E foi um estímulo para ambos falarem sobre o que sentem :) Obrigada por ler e comentar! Bjos.


	9. O começo de algo novo

**Capítulo 8**

 **.**

 **.**

 **O começo de algo novo**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Março de 2016**_ __

 _ **BPOV**_

Após a nossa conversa há quase duas semanas, Edward e eu temos nos visto todos os dias. Ele e Tony jantam aqui em casa quase todas as noites, já que o garoto tem ficado comigo na livraria após a escola. Eu também fui a casa deles algumas vezes. Eu descobri que Edward pode cozinhar!...pelo menos o básico. Ele já fez o jantar duas vezes pra mim.

Tem sido dias muito agradáveis com eles. Se é possível, eu amo Tony cada dia mais. Ele me surpreende todos os dias com sua esperteza e carisma. Ele encanta a todos que conhece. As pessoas vêm à livraria e quando eu dou por mim, Tony já os conquistou com sua conversa e seu jeitinho sapeca.

O difícil tem sido resistir a Edward. Vê-lo todos os dias, sabendo que ele também me quer, é difícil. Eu me lembro constantemente de suas palavras, dizendo que quando começar a me beijar, não vai mais parar. Meu corpo se arrepia só de imaginar.

"Tchau, Bella. Até amanhã", Sarah se despede quando estamos fechando a loja.

"Tchau. Boa noite", eu respondo.

Com tudo trancado, eu seguro a mão de Tony. "Vamos, querido?" Daqui a pouco seu pai chega em casa".

"Posso levar esse livro, Bella?", ele pergunta sobre uma das novas aquisições.

"Claro, Tony. Você gostou?"

"Muito! Tem umas imagens muito legais, tia Bella. De todos os animais do mundo!", ele fala com empolgação.

"É seu, então".

.

.

"Está tudo bem, Edward?", eu pergunto após o jantar em sua casa. Eu percebi desde o momento em que chegou, que ele estava pensativo. Esperei até Anthony ir dormir para abordar o assunto.

"Está tudo bem, sim", ele diz. "É só que eu tive uma conversa com minha mãe mais cedo".

"E?"

"Sobre nós", ele me olha enquanto nos sentados em seu sofá.

"Oh". Eu pensei que não falaríamos nada para ninguém.

Ele parece adivinhar o que estou pensando e explica.

"Foi ela que veio me perguntar se há algo acontecendo entre nós. Parece que Jasper andou compartilhando com ela a desconfiança dele sobre nossa proximidade".

"Entendo", eu respondo.

Na semana passada Jasper veio falar comigo de novo. Ele questionou sobre a reação de Edward na livraria quando nos viu abraçados e sobre a grande quantidade de tempo que passo com ele. Eu deixei claro que faço o que quiser com meu tempo e que Edward é meu amigo. Não neguei e nem assumi nada mais do que isso. E eu pedi, pela milésima vez, para que ele busque a felicidade, mas que eu já não faço parte da vida dele como antes.

" _Eu nunca vou te magoar de propósito, Jasper. Mas vou viver a minha vida do jeito que eu achar que devo, vou atrás do que me faz feliz"._

Eu disse essas palavras e me afastei dele. Desde então, ele não me procurou mais.

"O que você respondeu?"

"Eu não assumi nada, apenas disse que não vou deixar que Jasper dite com quem eu passou meu tempo ou não. Ele é meu irmão e eu o amo, mas...", ele passa as mãos pelo cabelo.

Isso me faz rir.

"O que?", ele questiona.

Eu paro na hora. "Huh, nada".

"Diga, Bella".

"Jasper faz a mesma coisa quando está nervoso ou preocupado", eu imito seu gesto e ele entende.

Eu imagino que ele ficará chateado pela comparação, mas isso não acontece.

"Mamãe fala que puxamos isso do meu pai", ele ri.

Ficamos em silencio por um tempo.

"Eu espero que sua mãe também não fique muito chateada comigo", eu digo. "Ela pode me culpar se isso", eu faço um gesto entre nós, "atrapalhar seu relacionamento com Jasper".

"Ei, não se preocupe. Ela vai ter que superar isso. E Jasper, também. Nós não estamos fazendo nada errado. Certo?".

"Você tem razão", eu respondo. "Eu sou uma mulher livre e você também está solteiro. Então, podemos fazer o que quisermos".

"Isso mesmo", ele diz e beija minha testa.

Eu adoro quando ele faz isso. Mas eu estou louca para sentir sua boca na minha...

"Huh, eu vou cuidar da cozinha", eu digo, antes que o agarre nesse sofá.

.

.

Edward não me deixou lavar as louças, então ele faz esse trabalho e eu as enxugo. Quando terminamos, eu digo que devo ir pra casa.

"Tem certeza que já vai?", ele pergunta, se aproximando de mim.

Como eu posso pensar em qualquer coisa com ele tão perto? Seu perfume me envolve e eu não consigo pensar coerentemente.

Levo minhas mãos ao seu peito. Eu o sinto por cima do tecido da camisa _. Imagino quando poderei tocá-lo sem nenhuma barreira entre nós._

"Você é linda", ele murmura baixinho, sua voz sedosa. Seus dedos traçam a pele do meu rosto levemente. Da bochecha, descem para minha garganta.

"Edward", eu digo seu nome. Eu quero pedir que ele me beije. Que ele me segure e não solte nunca mais. Eu me inclino contra ele, sentindo seu corpo colado ao meu.

.

 _ **(MOMENTO DO PRÓLOGO!)**_

 _ **EPOV**_

"Bella", eu digo seu nome em súplica. "Me diga pra parar agora", eu sussurro. Nossas bocas estão quase se encostando e eu posso sentir sua respiração contra minha pele. Eu sei que se eu a beijar, não terá mais volta.

Eu a desejei por tanto tempo e tê-la assim tão perto, e com uma necessidade que espelha a minha, me faz esquecer todas as razões pelas quais não devemos.

 _Jasper._

 _Anthony._

 _Meus pais._

"Não pare", sua voz suave pede e eu não posso negá-la mais. Eu roço meus lábios nos dela levemente. _Tão macios_. Minhas mãos envolvem sua cintura fina ao mesmo tempo em que eu pressiono meus lábios nos dela com mais vontade. Eu peço entrada com minha língua e ela atende.

 _Huumm, seu gosto é tão bom quanto eu imaginei_.

Suas pequenas mãos vão para meu cabelo, me fazendo grunhir em sua boca. Algo parece eclodir dentro de mim e a beijo com uma fome intensa. Eu a pressiono contra o balcão da minha cozinha, suas curvas suaves presas entre o mármore e meu corpo duro. Eu aposto que ela pode sentir minha ereção contra seu estômago, mas eu não me importo. _Ela sabe o que faz pra mim._

Necessitando ar, eu deixo sua boca e nossos olhos se encontram. _Ela é linda!_ Seu rosto corado, a boca inchada... _é a imagem da perfeição!_

Eu ataco seu pescoço, sugando a pele, lambendo-a e beijando-a.

"Edwaaard", ela geme meu nome.

Por mais que queira continuar a exploração ali, eu busco sua boca novamente. Eu quero senti-la em todos os lugares, beijar todo o seu corpo. Eu quero-

"Papai?", a vozinha do meu filho me faz soltar Bella.

 _Merda!_

Eu me viro e o vejo nos degraus da escada. Seu rostinho parece triste. Minha ereção começa a murchar na hora. Quando estou controlado, eu vou até ele e me abaixo na sua altura.

"O que foi, Tony? Você está bem?"

"Eu tive um pesadelo", ele resmunga com a voz chorosa.

Eu o abraço. "Conte para o papai".

E assim ele faz. Ele conta sobre o monstro malvado que o estava perseguindo. Eu o consolo e quando está mais calmo, ele parece lembrar que Bella está aqui. Seus olhos estão fixos nela, que se aproxima de nós dois.

"Oi Tony", ela acaricia seu cabelo e ele estende os braços, pedindo colo. Ela o pega e ele a abraça, encostando seu rosto no pescoço dela.

Bella é tão natural com ele. Quando os vejo assim, meu peito se enche de sensações que eu nem posso descrever ou explicar. É algo maravilhoso de se ver.

Ela está andando pela sala com ele ainda em seu colo, sussurrando palavras baixinhas...ou cantando. Não sei.

Menos de 10 minutos depois, eles estão rindo e Tony parece nem se lembrar do pesadelo.

"Agora, garotinho danado, você deve voltar a dormir e eu tenho que ir pra casa", ela diz.

 _Não vá._

"Não, Bella", Tony diz, fazendo beicinho. _Parece que pensamos do mesmo modo, filho..._

"Já está tarde. Mas eu prometo que amanhã eu te vejo, ok?".

Ele acena e sussurra algo no ouvido dela. Seja o que for, faz um grande sorriso surgir no rosto dela. Ela faz o mesmo, sussurrando no ouvido dele, que ri e a abraça. Após beijar a testa dele, ela o coloca no chão.

"Papai, conte uma história pra dormir?"

"Claro, filho", eu respondo.

"Eu já vou, Edward", ela fala timidamente. Ela está corando. "Obrigada pelo jantar".

"Eu..eu sinto muito pela interrupção. Eu...mas eu não me arrependo", pego a mãe dela enquanto caminhamos até a porta.

"Que bom, porque eu também não me arrependo", ela sorri.

"Posso te ver amanhã?"

"Sim".

"Eu passo na livraria após meu plantão. O Tony ficará com minha mãe após a aula. Eu o pegarei e nós vamos te ver", eu proponho.

"Vou ficar esperando".

Beijo o canto de sua boca rapidamente e abro a porta, antes que eu me perca nela novamente.

Infelizmente, eu não posso agora. Não com meu filho a poucos metros de nós.

.

.

 _ **BPOV**_

"Terra para Bella!"

"Huh, oi Jess".

"Menina, eu estou te chamando faz um tempão. Tá tudo bem? Você parece meio distraída hoje", ela comenta.

Eu mal dormi essa noite, após voltar da casa de Edward. Finalmente aconteceu. Ele me beijou e foi indescritível. Foi muito mais do que eu imaginava...eu senti seu gosto em minha boca por horas depois. E eu queria mais. E quero mais. Mal posso esperar pra ele aparecer por aqui hoje...

"Bellaaaa?"

"Oi, Jess! Não é nada. Estou bem. O que você precisa?", eu pergunto da minha mesa.

"Tem uma entrega pra você", ela diz.

"Você pode receber pra mim, por favor? Se for a caixa de livros que estamos esperando, você pode colo-".

"Não, Bella", ela ri.

"Não é entrega pra loja. É pra você. E só vão entregar em mãos", ela arqueia uma sobrancelha.

 _Curiosa!_

"Eu já vou", eu digo. Me levanto e a sigo. O entregador está no balcão.

"Isabella Swan?"

"Sim, sou eu".

"Assine aqui, por favor". Eu faço isso e ele me entrega uma caixa pequena.

"Obrigada", eu digo.

Jess e Sarah me olham curiosas.

"Eu vou volta pro meu escritório. Tenho alguns e-mails pra mandar. Tomem conta de tudo por aqui", eu falo e elas riem, mas acenam. "Ah, e se alguém vier me procurar, me chamem, por favor".

Entro na minha sala e fecho a porta e a cortina da parede de vidro cuja vista é a livraria. Abro a caixinha e há um cartão lacrado.

Não sei qual abrir primeiro...

O cartão.

 **Bella,**

 **Eu poderia esperar até te ver mais tarde para entregar a nossa surpresa. Tony e eu fizemos especialmente pra você!**

 **Não paro de pensar em nosso beijo ontem e em você.**

 **Espero** **que os doces alegrem seu dia.**

 **Até breve.**

 **Edward.**

Oh, Edward.

Eu abro a caixinha e lá dentre estão vários doces caseiros. _Meu Deus, ele e Anthony fizeram isso?_

Tem vários sabores e eu pego um na hora. _Muito bom_. Eu os imagino da cozinha do Edward fazendo isso.

O objetivo dele foi alcançado, com certeza. Esse mimo e seu cartão carinhoso deixaram meu dia ainda mais alegre.

Eu verifico o relógio e suspiro. As horas não passam! Ele deve vir no final da tarde...então, só daqui a umas duas horas. Eu me forço a sentar na frente do computador e me concentro para trabalhar enquanto eles não chegam.

.

.

 _ **EPOV**_

"Será que a Bella gostou dos nossos doces, papai?", Tony pergunta enquanto eu dirijo. Acabei de buscá-lo na casa dos meus pais e vamos à livraria.

"Eu espero que sim, filho", eu respondo. "Nós vamos descobrir logo porque é pra livraria que vamos agora".

"Oba! Obrigado papai". Eu sorrio para meu menino.

.

.

"Oi Antihony. Oi Edward", Sarah nos cumprimenta assim que entramos na loja.

"Olá senhorita Sarah", Tony responde.

"Oi Sarah. A Bella está no escritório?", eu pergunto sem perder tempo.

"Está sim. Vocês podem ir lá", ela diz.

"Obrigado, Sarah", eu digo e me viro para meu filho. "Vamos", eu pego sua mão e andamos até o fundo da livraria.

Toc. Toc.

"Entre", eu ouço a voz suave de Bella.

Abro a porta e meu filho dispara, correndo para abraçá-la.

"Oh, Anthony. Eu estava com saudade", ela diz, beijando seu rosto.

"Tia Bella, você gostou dos doces que eu fiz com papai?", ele pergunta.

"Eu adorei, Tony. Já comi um monte deles", ela ri e me olha. Eu sorrio de volta e a vejo corar.

Eu quero ir até ela e continuar onde paramos ontem.

"Foi a vovó que me ensinou a fazer", ele fala, prendendo a atenção dela de novo.

"Esme é uma grande cozinheira, Tony. Eu adorava as refeições lá quando-", ela para de falar.

 _Ela ia dizer quando namorava Jasper._

"Hum. Bem, eu só não comi todos os doces porque estou guardando alguns para depois do jantar", ela desvia o rumo da conversa.

"Eu posso jantar na sua casa hoje, tia Bella?", Tony pergunta, fazendo-a rir.

"Anthony! A gente não pode se oferecer desse jeito", eu o repreendo.

"Tudo bem, Edward", ela diz. "Se o seu pai quiser, é claro que vocês podem jantar lá em casa, Tony".

"Por favor, papai", ele pede com sua carinha especial de quando quer alguma coisa. Esse menino já sabe como me enrolar pra conseguir o que quer. "Por favor. Eu prometo comer todos os legumes do meu prato", ele diz com uma pequena careta.

Eu tenho que rir.

"Certo, Tony. Você venceu. Mas eu não vou esquecer essa promessa de comer tudinho, ouviu?!".

Ele acena e pergunta se pode ir brincar no espaço das crianças.

"Claro, Tony. Vá lá", Bella diz. Ele sai e Bella tranca a porta, encostando-se nela.

Finalmente estamos a sós.

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **Finalmente saiu tão esperado beijo entre nosso casal...no momento do prólogo.**

 **E o Tony interrompendo o momento?! rsrsrsrs**

 **O que acharam do capítulo?**

 **Obrigada a todos pelos comentários e marcarem essa história no alerta e como favorita :D**

 **Desculpem pelos erros. Eu não pude revisar o capítulo tantas vezes quanto eu gostaria...essa semana já começou corrida.**

 **Caso ainda tenham dúvidas sobre a idade dos personagens principais: Edward: 30; Anthony: 5; Bella: 23; Jasper: 23; Rose: 27; Emmett: 28.**

 **Próximo capítulo até sexta-feira.**

 **Abraços e uma ótima semana para todos!**

 **T. Darcy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mila:** Oi. O beijo demorou um pouquinho, mas saiu finalmente! rsrsrs Vamos ver se o Jasper vai finalmente entender que _perdeu_... ;) Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic. Obrigada por comentar! Até breve. Bjos.

 **LariB:** Obrigada pelo comentário. Que bom que está gostando...e sim, esse tempo de amizade entre Edward e Bella os ajuda a se conhecerem antes de começarem um romance de verdade. Bjos e até mais.

 **Guest:** Desculpe, mas tem que haver algum suspense, alguma expectativa de vez em quando ;) rsrsrsrs Mas não demorei a postar, então não fui muito malvada. Bjos e obrigada.


	10. Seattle

**Capítulo 9**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seattle**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Março de 2016**_ __

 _ **EPOV**_

 _Finalmente estamos a sós._

"Oi", ela repete agora que estamos a sós.

"Ei", eu respondo e me aproximo. "Eu pensei em você o dia todo", eu sussurro enquanto acaricio seu rosto. Ela leva uma mão ao meu peito, me puxando para mais perto.

"Eu também", ela responde baixinho. Eu roço meu nariz em sua pele. Suas bochechas, seu pescoço e a ouço ofegar.

"Posso te beijar?", eu peço. Mesmo depois do que aconteceu ontem, eu não tenho certeza dos seus desejos porque ela queria ir devagar antes...

Ela acena e eu encosto nossos lábios devagar. As mãos dela envolvem meu pescoço e eu a seguro pela cintura. Eu não apresso nada, deixando nossas bocas se conhecerem calmamente. Beijos castos primeiro.

Mas já é o suficiente para me despertar. Meu corpo todo está consciente dela junto a mim.

Querendo mais, eu deixo minha língua tocar seu lábio inferior e ela se abre. Sua língua sonda a minha agora e eu sinto uma urgência surgir dentro de mim. Levo uma mão à nuca dela, para mudar o ângulo e aprofundar o beijo.

Só paramos quando o fôlego acaba e precisamos respirar, mas logo em seguida nos beijamos de novo. Ficamos assim por algum tempo, até que há uma batida na porta. Eu me separo dela, que está com os lábios inchados e vermelhos _. Os meus também devem estar assim...mas ela fica ainda mais desejável com essa aparência._

"Bella, a senhora Milton está aqui e que falar com você" é a voz de Sarah do outro lado da porta.

"Diga a ela que eu estarei aí em alguns minutos, Sarah".

"Digo sim."

Bella ajeita sua roupa e cabelo.

"Eu preciso ir", ela diz.

"Eu sei", respondo. "Eu não deveria ter te atacado assim no seu trabalho, mas parece que eu não consigo me conter quando estou com você", eu confesso, sem remorso de verdade.

"Hum, eu gosto disso", ela diz e me beija suavemente antes de sair dali.

Eu fico ali por alguns minutos, acalmando meu corpo e meu coração. Estar com Bella, poder abraçá-la, segurá-la junto a mim, me traz uma energia que eu nunca experimentei. Eu sinto meu corpo vibrar completamente.

.

.

Após o jantar na casa de Bella, Tony vai pra frente da TV, no espaço do quarto de dormir, enquanto nós ficamos no pequeno sofá na sala.

"Eu quero levar Tony pra passear em Seattle nesse fim de semana. Eu prometi que o levaria na semana passada, mas não deu", eu falo. "Você gostaria de vir conosco?".

Eu realmente quero passar algum tempo com ela longe de Forks, onde todos nos conhecem. Não porque temos que nos esconder de ninguém, mas o rompimento dela com Jasper ainda é relativamente recente e eu não quero submetê-la às fofocas dos moradores.

"Eu adoraria, Edward", ele responde com um sorriso tímido. Essas reações dela, ao corar e ficar tímida me pegaram de surpresa. E eu confesso que gosto. "Quando você pretende ir? No sábado mesmo?"

"Sim. Pensei em sairmos no meio da manhã e voltar no domingo".

 _Não mude de ideia. Não mude de ideia, por favor!_

"Oh, então vocês pretendem fica por lá?"

"Isso. Vou fazer a reserva em algum hotel", eu respondo. "Se você vier conosco, eu reservarei dois quartos", eu acrescento rapidamente. Não quero que ela pense que estou insistindo nessa viagem com segundas intenções. Até porque, com Tony conosco, não será um passeio de casal.

"Huh. Claro. Eu vou com vocês. Tem muito tempo que não vou lá. Vai ser bom rever a cidade em que passei os meus quatro anos de graduação".

"Ótimo, então", eu digo e roubo um beijo rápido, após verificar que Tony está focado na tela em sua frente.

.

.

.

 _ **Março de 2016**_ __

 _ **Bella POV**_

Edward me buscou em casa e estamos indo para Seattle. Eu mal dormi essa noite por causa da ansiedade e expectativa. Vou passar um fim de semana inteiro só com Edward. E Tony, é claro. Mesmo não sendo um passeio romântico, eu me sinto saindo como se estivesse indo a um encontro pela primeira vez com um namorado. O frio na barriga, aquela vontade de se embelezar para ele... tudo isso!

Quando ele me viu mais cedo, disse que eu estava ainda mais bonita do que todos os dias. Eu confesso que escolhi a roupa com capricho e deixei meu cabelo solto porque sei que é assim que ele prefere. Ele roubou um beijo rápido antes de entrarmos no carro.

Nós não falamos mais sobre isso...sobre nossa situação. Estamos deixando acontecer naturalmente. Eu havia dito que queria esperar Jasper desencanar, mas não vou me impedir de buscar a minha própria felicidade por causa dele. Além do mais, meu ex-namorado não tem me procurado ultimamente e parou de mandar mensagens e e-mails. Então, eu acho que ele finalmente superou.

"Papai, aonde nós vamos primeiro? No circo? Ou no Aquário?", Tony pergunta. Ele está a mil! Não para de falar sobre tudo o que quer fazer lá. "Eu também que ir no Museu, papai".

"Você já disse todos os lugares que quer visitar, filho", Edward responde pacientemente. "E eu já te falei que nós vamos para hotel assim que chegarmos e de lá a gente faz o nosso roteiro".

"Tá bom", ele responde. "Bella, você já foi no Aquário?"

"Já fui sim, Tony. É lindo e muito legal. Eu sei que você vai adorar", eu respondo. "Tem muitos lugares pra você passear hoje e amanhã, viu?".

Ele acena com entusiasmo.

.

.

Mais duas horas e meia e nós finalmente chagamos ao hotel. Edward reservou um _apartamento_ com duas suítes e uma sala de estar. Assim, teremos privacidade, mas estaremos próximos. Quando ele sugeriu esses arranjos, eu concordei. Eu não esperava nada diferente dele. Afinal, com Tony conosco, não podemos fazer _nada_. E nem sei se estamos nesse ponto do nosso brevíssimo relacionamento. Eu não nego que o quero, que imagino como será transar com ele, mas não quero apressar nada.

"Huh, eu vou levar minhas coisas e do Tony...pro quarto", Edward diz sem jeito. Eu aceno e faço o mesmo, só que vou para o outro quarto. Eu ajeito minha pequena bagagem, calço minhas botas mais resistentes e visto outro casaco. Está muito frio.

Me dirijo para a sala de estar e ouço Edward tentando convencer Tony a colocar o gorro.

"Está muito frio lá fora, Tony".

"Mas eu não gosto papai", o menino reclama.

O pai suspira. "Se você não colocar o cachecol e o gorro nós vamos ficar aqui no hotel. Nada de passeio no zoológico, museu, parque. Nada", Edward diz com firmeza.

"Não, papai!", Tony grita e bufa. "Tudo bem, eu vou colocar".

Alguns minutos depois, os dois saem pela porta do quarto.

"Tony? É você?", eu brinco com ele. "Quem é esse garotinho, Edward? Eu não consigo ver o rosto dele". Anthony está com parte do rosto coberto. Só os olhinhos e o nariz de fora _. Uma graça_!

Ele puxa o cachecol, liberando a boca. "Sou eu, Bella", ele sorri.

"Eu sei, querido", eu vou até ele e o abraço. "Eu estava brincando. E você está lindo, todo acolchoadinho assim".

Olho pra Edward. _Hum, ele está perfeito como sempre._

"Vamos logo papai. Bella", ele pega minha mão, me arrastando pra porta.

.

.

"Olha lá Bella, é um urso!", Tony aponta para o animal que está a vários metros de distancia. Edward está com uma máquina fotográfica na mão, registrando tudo.

Estamos no Woodland Park, um jardim zoológico da cidade. Tony está adorando. Nós já fomos ao _Space Needle_ (observatório) e viemos pra cá. Se ele não ficar muito cansado, nós vamos ao museu ainda hoje.

Após caminhar ver os animais por mais meia hora, nós paramos em uma lanchonete para nos alimentar. Eu me sento com Tony ao meu lado e Edward vai comprar nossa comida.

"Pronto. Aqui está", Edward diz, colocando a badeja na mesa.

"Hum, estou morrendo de fome", eu falo. Esse passeio me deixou faminta.

Tony ri e pega um biscoito e suco para me dar.

"Obrigada, querido", eu beijo sua testa.

"Que garoto mais gentil", uma senhora desconhecida diz na mesa ao nosso lado. Nós três olhamos pra ela, que está sentado com um senhor e uma criança da idade do Tony. "Me desculpe, eu não pude deixar de ver e ouvir. O filho de vocês é um pequeno cavalheiro".

 _Oh. Ela acha que ele é meu._

 _Meu filho._

Eu fico sem reação, sem graça para negar. Meu peito se encheu ao ouvir a mulher chamá-lo de meu filho. _Independente da minha relação com Edward, eu amo esse menino adorável._

"Obrigado", Edward é quem fala. "O Anthony é um ótimo garoto, não é filho?!".

As bochechas dele ficam vermelhas e ele me abraça, escondendo o rosto.

Eu não entendo como um garoto esperto e pra frente como Tony, pode ficar tímido às vezes.

"Qual a idade dele?", a senhora me olha.

"Ele fez cinco em dezembro", eu respondo.

"Oh, quase a mesma idade do meu neto, Michael", ela aponta para o garoto sentado ao seu lado. "Ele fez seis anos no mês passado".

"Ei Michael", eu falo com o menino, que sorri timidamente em resposta.

Dez minutos depois os meninos já estão brincando juntos. Nós adultos conversamos mais um tempo e depois os nossos novo amigos vão continuar seu passeio. Assim como nós. Edward segura minha mão e nós andamos com Tony a nossa frente.

.

.

Voltamos para o hotel por volta das nove horas da noite. Tony dormiu no carro vindo pra cá. Edward o acorda com pesar, mas ele precisa de um banho. Enquanto eles vão para seu quarto, eu vou para o meu e também ligo o chuveiro. A água quentinha é uma delícia nesse frio.

Meia hora depois eu estou na sala, vestindo uma camisola e um robe azul. Edward sai do seu quarto minutos depois.

"Ele já está dormindo de novo?", eu pergunto enquanto o analiso. Ele está de banho tomado e veste uma calça de pijama e uma blusa branca.

"Sim, ele mal manteve os olhos abertos durante o banho", ele ri.

"Tadinho. Ele se cansou muito e não é pra menos. Fomos a muitos lugares hoje e ele correu, pulou, brincou...fez de tudo", eu digo.

"É verdade. Ele adorou. E pode esperar que amanhã ele vai acordar com a energia totalmente recarregada. Ainda temos muitos lugares para levá-lo amanhã".

"É bom vê-lo tão feliz assim", eu falo. "Estou feliz por estar aqui com vocês", acrescento suavemente.

Edward se aproxima, sentando-se ao meu lado e pegando minha mão. "Eu estou muito, muito feliz por você ter vindo conosco. Obrigado, Bella", ele diz e aproxima seu rosto do meu.

Nós não nos beijamos em nenhum momento hoje. Não houve acordo prévio, mas nós não queremos fazer nada na frente do seu filho ainda.

Nossas bocas se encontram timidamente a principio. Um leve toque, depois outro...eu tomo seu lábio inferior entre os meus e sugo, fazendo-o gemer. Sua boca é mais firme agora, em um beijo exigente. Sua língua invade minha boca e eu respondo com ânsia.

Ele me puxa para montar em seu colo e eu aprecio o contato imediatamente. Nossos quadris estão encostados e eu posso _senti-lo_ começar a crescer sob mim. Uma de suas mãos está no meu pescoço e a outra acaricia minha cintura.

Eu gosto do seu toque. É novo e é tão bom. Não posso me impedir de me esfregar contra ele, querendo mais.

Quando o ar nos falta, ele deixa minha boca.

"Me desculpe, eu não queria te atacar assim", ele diz e eu me lembro de ouvir palavras semelhantes no meu escritório. Isso me faz sorrir.

"Bem, acontece que eu gosto quando você me ataca", eu me inclino e dou um selinho. "Eu queria isso o dia todo".

"Nem me fale", ele busca a pele do meu pescoço agora, beijando-a delicadamente e me causando arrepios.

"Edwaard", eu gemo pela sensação prazerosa e rebolo em cima dele.

"Eu posso...", ele tenta falar, "Podemos ir para seu quarto?", ele pergunta e eu fico sem fala por um momento. "Eu não...não temos que fazer nada. Eu só quero continuar te beijando assim, mas Tony pode acordar e...", ele acrescenta.

"Claro. Tem razão", eu me levanto e o puxo pela mão. Entramos no quarto e eu tranco a porta.

Não querendo deixar um momento de estranheza nos pegar, eu ajo rapidamente e o levo até a cama. Ele se deita e eu faço o mesmo, ficando ao seu lado. Suas mãos envolvem meu corpo, me puxando pra ele. Nos encaramos por um instante antes de nos beijarmos. Eu deixo minhas mãos percorrem seu corpo...seu abdômen, suas costas...e ele acaricia minhas coxas, minha cintura e chega aos seios, brincando com eles por cima da roupa enquanto nos beijamos intensamente.

"Eu adoro o seu perfume", ele diz entre beijos. "Sua pele macia".

"Huumm".

"Eu quero conhecer cada pedacinho de você. Eu posso?", ele pergunta, me olhando nos olhos.

"Eu quero", eu respondo.

Eu sei que ele não está dizendo que quer _isso_ agora.

Hoje é só o começo.

Ele muda nossas posições, deitando-se de costas na cama e me colocando em cima dele, montada em seu quadril como estávamos no sofá. Meu cabelo cai em volta do meu rosto e ele enrola sua mão nele antes de me puxar pra baixo, para outro beijo. Nossas mãos continuam a exploração e eu decido ser corajosa e dar outro passo. Levanto meu corpo, ficando montada nele ainda, de joelhos na cama. Desço as alças da minha camisola pelos meus ombros, deixando meus seios à mostra.

"Bella", ele diz ao me fitar brevemente antes de voltar seu olhar para a área recém-descoberta. Ele se senta, sem me tirar de seu colo, e leva uma mãos a cada um dos meus seios, acariciando suavemente.

"Ohhh", o leve toque dele já me agrada.

"Você é tão bela", ele murmura. Sua boca vai para meu pescoço, minha pele é alvo de seus beijos, de sua língua. Ele desce os lábios até o topo do peito esquerdo e então abocanha o mamilo, sugando-o levemente.

"Oh, Edward".

Ele solta o seio apenas para se dedicar ao outro, sugando com mais força agora e continuando a me fazer _necessitada_. Eu rebolo em seu colo, sem me importar com nada mais. Enquanto sua boca está ocupada, ele me segura pelas coxas, incentivando meus movimentos. Eu sinto seu pênis ereto através do tecido de nossas poucas roupas. _Esse atrito entre nossos sexos é tão bom._

"Eu vou...ahhh", mais um pouco e eu vou gozar. Eu o sinto grunhir em torno do meu peito e nossos quadris se esfregam ainda mais.

Ele liberta meu seio e eu quero reclamar, mas não há tempo. Sua boca toma a minha em um beijo intenso, que me leva ao ápice do prazer.

.

Meu orgasmo foi tão intenso que eu quase caio no sono instantaneamente. Nós ficamos deitados em silencio, nos recuperando até que ele me coloca de lado, beijando minha testa.

"Foi espetacular, Bella", ele diz, pairando sobre mim. "Eu só posso imaginar como será quando eu estiver dentro de você".

 _Oh, eu mal posso esperar!_

"Foi maravilhoso", eu digo.

"Muito", ele me beija. "Tocar você assim, sentir você...eu não posso mais parar agora. Eu não vou".

"Eu não quero que você pare", eu respondo.

Ele me beija uma última vez.

"Eu vou ao meu quarto limpar...a minha bagunça", ele diz apontando para sua calça, me fazendo rir. "Se eu ficar aqui, nós vamos repetir o que acabou de acontecer e eu vou querer...Tony sempre acorda de noite".

"Eu sei. Vá, nós precisamos descansar para o dia cheio que teremos amanhã", eu falo.

"Durma bem, Bella".

Ele sai do meu quarto e eu fico sorrindo feito boba em minha cama, ainda sentindo suas mãos, sua boca em minha pele.

.

.

 _ **EPOV**_

"Só mais um pouco, Bella. Por favor", eu vejo como meu filho usa sua arma especial - o beicinho e a carinha triste – tentando convencer Bella a ficar mais um pouco no Aquário da cidade. Estamos no meio da tarde de domingo e ainda vamos ao teatro antes de voltar pra Forks.

"Tony, a gente não pode se atrasar, querido. Temos hora pra chegar ao teatro", ela tenta convencê-lo.

"Eu só quero ir lá", ele aponta para um tanque a nossa frente. "Por favor".

"Tudo bem, Tony, mas é o último", ela cede. De novo. É a terceira vez que ele pede pra ir a um _último_ tanque do aquário. É difícil dizer não pra ele. Como pai, eu já estou _quase_ imune às suas armas, mas Bella ainda não consegue.

Rindo, eu os sigo até onde Tony quer ir.

"Por que está rindo assim?", Bella pergunta enquanto observamos meu filho.

"Você", eu respondo. "Ele consegue o que quer de você".

Ela suspira. "Como eu posso dizer não pra ele quando ele me olha daquele jeito, Edward? Como você consegue?".

"Os anos de convivência me deram alguma força e eu consigo ignorar o beicinho dele", eu explico. "Ele sabe que fazendo isso tem chances de conseguir o que quer. É a arma dele e ele a usa muito conscientemente. Não tenha medo de dizer não e pronto".

Ela acena, ficando calada.

"Ei, eu não estou te recriminando, nem nada disso", ela me olha agora. "Eu só estou explicando como ele age. Você é ótima com ele, Bella", eu afirmo.

Eu percebo o quanto ela gosta do meu filho, isso é evidente. Mas eu me preocupo que, embora nós estejamos começando um relacionamento e apesar do seu carinho por Tony, seja demais pra ela. Eu e Tony somos um pacote.

Ele nunca deu a entender que é demais, mas eu sei que na medida em que avançarmos, as coisas podem mudar. Ela ainda é jovem e iniciar um relacionamento com alguém que tem um filho é diferente em vários sentidos. Um deles é que eu não posso despejar Tony na casa dos meus pais ou deixá-lo com uma babá sempre que quisermos sair. Ele estará presente na maioria das vezes. Isso ainda não a incomoda, mas não sei se vai incomodar no futuro. E se isso acontecer, não é nenhum defeito dela. É natural que ela queira alguém totalmente livre e que possa se dedicar a ela integralmente.

.

.

Eu estaciono meu carro em frente à casa de Bella.

"Obrigada pelo fim de semana maravilhoso, Edward", ela diz.

"Você não tem que agradecer", eu respondo. "Sem você conosco não teria a mesma graça. Obrigado por aceitar nosso convite". Eu aproximo nossos rostos e a beijo.

"É uma pena não me despedir do Tony", ela olha para meu filho adormecido no banco de trás. "Mas eu o espero aqui na livraria essa semana".

"Ele virá. Nós dois", eu digo.

"Boa noite".

"Boa noite, Bella".

.

.

.

Na terça-feira, eu saio do hospital junto com meu pai e vamos pra sua casa. Minha mãe levou Tony pra lá depois da escola e vou buscá-lo.

Entramos em casa e meu filho vem correndo me abraçar.

"Oi papai".

"Oi Tony", eu beijo seu rosto.

Ele me solta e vai para o colo do meu pai.

"Vovô! Você veio com o papai!", ele diz alegremente.

"Sim, Tony. Nós saímos juntos do trabalho. Como você está?", ele pergunta.

"Eu acabei de fazer o meu dever de casa com a vovó e depois do jantar ela vai brincar comigo", Tony responde animado.

"Será que tem espaço para o vovô nessa brincadeira?", Carlisle pergunta.

"Tem sim, vovô. Vai ser muito legal brincar nós três juntos".

"Oh, vocês chegaram", minha mãe entra na sala. Ela me abraça e beija meu pai. "O jantar está pronto", ela informa e me encara. "Jasper está aqui, também".

 _Oh._

 _Mas por que ela está me olhando assim?_

"Edward, filho, eu quero falar co-", minha mãe começa a falar, mas é interrompida por meu irmão, que desce as escadas e junta a nós na sala.

"Você", ele aponta pra mim, parecendo muito irritado. "É verdade o que o seu filho contou?".

Eu franzo a testa, sem saber do que se trata.

"Eu não sei do que você está fa-".

"Bella", ele grita agora. "Você e Bella! Ele disse que vocês passaram o fim de semana em Seattle. É verdade?".

 _Droga!_

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoas.**

 **Oh não, o Jasper já tá sabendo sobre o fim de semana do nosso casal e não parece nada satisfeito...**

 **Será que o Edward vai assumir? Vai negar? O que acham?**

 **Espero que tenham apreciado o capítulo. Aguardo os comentários de vocês ;)**

 **Um excelente fim de semana pra todos e até breve!**

 **Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mila: Oi. Não dá nem pra ficar com raiva do Tony atrapalhando o casal, né?! No capítulo de hoje tivemos beijos e muitoooo mais rsrsrsrs. Espero que tenha gostado. Obrigada, querida leitora ;) Bjos.

Guest: Obrigada! É muito bom saber que vocês gostam da fic :) Bjos e até mais.

Nanda: Esse Edward é um sonho, né?! rsrsrs Nesse capítulo parecia que o Jasper finalmente tinha dado um tempo...mas com esse final, o que será que vai acontecer? ;) Bjos e obrigada!


	11. Sobre irmãos, filhos, pais e uma mulher

**Capítulo 10**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Sobre irmãos, filhos, pais...e uma mulher**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Março de 2016**_ __

 _ **EPOV**_

 _Merda!_

Eu imaginei que ele acabaria sabendo disso alguma hora, mas não tão cedo. _O que ele está fazendo aqui de qualquer jeito? Ele deveria estar em Port Angeles._

"Responda Edward".

Eu suspiro. Aqui vai.

"Sim, nós três passamos o fim de semana em Seattle", eu respondo com a voz neutra.

"Seu canalha! Como você pôde?", ele grita ao mesmo tempo em que meus pais falam.

"Jasper!", minha mãe recrimina.

"Ei, ei, ei. Acalme-se, filho", meu pai pede. "Esme, leve Tony lá pra cima, minha querida".

Meu filho está assustado, seus olhos enormes olhando entre Jasper e eu.

Quando os dois saem da sala, Jasper vem em minha direção, mas meu pai se coloca entre nós.

"Pare com isso, Jasper", Carlisle ordena. "Eu não vou tolerar briga entre meus filhos. Muito menos dentro da minha casa".

"Você não entende, pai. Ele...ela é minha namorada e ele foi atrás dela", ele esbraveja.

"Ela não é sua namorada há muito tempo. Aceite isso", eu respondo em tom alterado.

"Não. Ela...eu ainda...Você sabe que eu a amo e que eu a quero de volta e mesmo assim você fez isso. Você é meu irmão!".

"Olha, Jasper, eu sinto muito, mas vocês estão separados e a culpa é somente sua. Eu nunca pensaria em investir em nada com ela antes, por respeito a você. Mas depois do que você fez com ela, você não tem moral nenhuma pra exigir nada", eu falo.

"Ela é a minha vida, Edward. Eu não posso aceitar vocês...", ele resmunga cabisbaixo, mas depois tenta se aproximar de mim de novo. "Você precisa se afastar dela!".

"Vocês dois", meu pai intervém de novo. "Eu não posso acreditar que vocês dois estão brigando por causa de alguma mulher".

"Ela não é qualquer mulher", Jasper e eu respondemos juntos. As mesmas palavras. _Oh._

"Céus! Isso é...complicado", até meu pai parece sem saber o que dizer agora. "Vocês precisam esfriar a cabeça antes de continuar essa conversa outro dia. Edward, vá para seu filho. E Jasper, vamos para a biblioteca", ele arrasta meu irmão com ele.

.

.

.

 _ **Março de 2016**_ __

 _ **Bella POV**_

"Eles partiram rumo ao reino encantado com seus corações em paz e a esperança renovada", eu termino de ler e fecho o livro.

"Gostaram?", eu pergunto às crianças que vieram para a contação de história de hoje.

"Sim".

"Muito, senhorita Swan". Eles respondem.

"Que bom, lindinhos. Amanhã tem mais", eu informo e eles se levantam, indo em direção aos seus pais.

Olho para o relógio e acaba de passar das 16 horas. Daqui a pouco eu fecho a livraria e vou esperar Edward e Anthony para jantar lá em casa. Levanto-me e caminho até o balcão principal, dando de cara com Jasper sentado em uma das poltronas.

"Jasper!".

Eu não deveria estar surpresa com sua aparição. Edward me ligou hoje cedo contado sobre o confronto na casa de seus pais ontem à noite.

"Bella", ele me cumprimenta ao se levantar. "Eu posso falar com você?"

 _Não vai adiantar dizer que não._

Eu aceno e o levo ao meu escritório.

"O que está acontecendo entre você e meu irmão?", ele pergunta sem rodeios.

"Huh...Jasper...nós estamos nos conhecendo".

Ele bufa. "Eu sei que vocês passavam tempo juntos quando ainda estávamos namorando", ele diz.

"Nunca houve nada entre nós, Jasper. Eu passei algum tempo com ele por causa de Tony e acabamos nos tornando amigos. Mas eu nunca faria nada com ele porque eu estava com você", eu afirmo veementemente, indignada que ele me questione minha fidelidade.

 _Eu não sou como você!_

"Como você pode me perguntar isso?", eu falo de novo. "Ao contrário de você, eu fui leal durante todo o tempo em que namoramos".

Isso o afeta claramente. "Eu sei. Me desculpe, eu só queria ter certeza. Eu não mereço nada de você, Bella, mas eu não entendo", ele faz uma pausa. "Por que o meu irmão?".

Por um momento, eu sinto pena dele.

"Por que a minha melhor amiga, Jasper?", eu jogo a traição na sua cara. Mas isso não faz nada melhor. "Olha", eu continuo falando, "eu não vou negar que exista algo entre Edward e eu. Nós ainda estamos começando a explorar isso. Eu sinto muito, de verdade, que isso te machuque. Eu não queria me sentir assim sobre seu irmão e eu lutei contra isso. Eu juro que lutei. E eu acho que mesmo que você e eu não estivéssemos mais junto, se você não tivesse me traído com Alice, eu não teria coragem de ir em frente com Edward".

"Então, é só pra se vingar de mim?", ele pergunta.

"Não! Claro que não, Jasper. O que eu estou dizendo é que...Vamos imaginar que a gente terminou numa boa, sem brigas, sem traição, nada. Ainda o mesmo carinho e respeito de amigos. Nesse caso, se eu estivesse atraída por Edward, eu não iria investir nisso para não te magoar, por mais que gostasse dele. Mas só que a realidade é outra. Você me machucou demais e eu não vou sacrificar a minha felicidade por causa de alguém que foi capaz de fazer o que você fez comigo. Você vê? Não se trata de você, Jasper. É sobre mim, é sobre colocar minha vida e minha felicidade como prioridades...pelo menos acima de quem não foi leal comigo".

Ele me fita silenciosamente por um tempo, provavelmente absorvendo tudo o que falei.

"Eu não queria que as coisas fossem assim. Eu não quero ficar entre você e seu irmão. Eu não quero ser a causa de briga entre vocês", eu adiciono. "Eu sei que é uma situação incomum...estranha, mas eu quero acreditar que podemos conviver bem".

"Como Bella? Como vamos viver numa boa? Eu disse mil vezes que não quero te perder e do nada você aparece com meu irmão".

"Não foi do nada, Jasper. Estamos separados há mais de seis meses". _Isso não está funcionando_ , eu penso. "Você pensou no que eu te disse da última vez? Sobre a nossa relação?".

Ele acena.

"Você pode me dizer que não se sentia assim? Nosso namoro já estava terminando, Jasper. Continuamos juntos por uma infinidade de motivos, exceto a paixão. Eu entendo que é difícil aceitar isso, mas é a verdade. E eu acho que você continua insistindo em voltar comigo porque não consegue enxergar isso e pela culpa, talvez".

"Eu...eu não sei, Bella", ele diz. "Faz sentido tudo o que você diz. Quando eu penso nisso, eu acho que pode estar certa, mas eu te amo. Eu sei que eu te amo", ele argumenta.

"É diferente. Eu acho que não é um amor entre um casal", eu explico. "Eu disse...eu disse ao Edward outro dia que eu sempre vou te amar, Jasper. Porque você foi meu melhor amigo por muito tempo, pelos anos que passamos juntos. Foram muitos momentos maravilhosos. Eu não estou mais apaixonada por você, mas apesar da dor que você me causou, eu não posso te odiar. E eu nem quero viver com esse peso no meu coração. Eu quero ser feliz e desejo o mesmo pra você. Por favor, entenda de uma vez que mesmo sem Edward ou qualquer outro homem, eu nunca seria sua namorada de novo porque eu nunca poderia confiar mais uma vez em você".

"Eu não sei o que pensar", ele admite.

"Me responda sinceramente Jasper. O que você sente por Alice? Não se preocupe em esconder nada para não me machucar porque eu não posso acreditar que você me trairia com minha amiga se você não sentisse algo forte por ela. Caso contrário, poderia ser qualquer uma. Eu quero a verdade, por favor".

Ele suspira profundamente e puxa seus cachos loiros. "Eu comecei a me sentir atraído por ela depois de conhecê-la melhor. A gente se encontrou algumas vezes quando saímos com Rose e Emmett. Eu lutei contra a atração, Bella. Assim como você disse", ele fala. "Ela...ela me fazia sentir bem sempre que nos víamos, a alegria dela é contagiante. A atração foi crescendo e eu...eu confesso que sinto algo por ela. Mas depois da burrice que fiz, eu me arrependo Bella. É difícil lidar com o que eu sinto por ela e você".

"Você não está com ela? Vocês não ficaram juntos nenhuma vez depois...?", eu questiono.

"Não. Eu juro que não. Nós conversamos algumas vezes, como aquele dia em que você nos viu, mas não aconteceu mais nada. Ela também se arrepende e sente sua falta, Bella. Eu sei que isso é a última coisa que você quer ouvir, mas...".

É verdade. Eu ainda não quero saber dela. Ambos estavam errados...igualmente errados. Talvez a traição de Jasper deve ser considerada pior, pela nossa história, mas ao mesmo tempo – e exatamente por isso – é mais difícil exclui-lo da minha vida completamente. O que acabou definitivamente foi nossa relação na esfera romântica.

"Eu não posso ser amiga dela. Não mais. Mas isso não importa. Se você gosta dela, fique com ela. Pense de verdade em tudo o que eu falei sobre nós. Você não vai me magoar mais caso se envolva com ela. E, como eu disse antes, eu não quero ficar entre vocês, mas eu não vou deixar de ver Edward. Nós estamos nos conhecendo melhor e eu acho que podemos ter um futuro juntos", eu digo.

Ele não se manifesta. Apenas fica ali, de pé, encostado na porta.

"Huh, eu preciso ir agora", eu falo. "Fechar a livraria".

"Oh, claro. Me desculpe. Eu...eu vou", sem jeito, ele abre a porta e sai.

.

.

.

"Jasper esteve aqui", eu falo com Edward mais tarde naquele dia, enquanto preparamos o jantar em minha casa.

"Ele aprontou alguma coisa? Ele gritou com você?", ele pergunta preocupado.

"Não, não", eu me apresso em responder. "Nós conversamos e foi até bom, eu acho".

Ele franze a testa e eu explico.

"Talvez ele esteja começando a aceitar a situação e perceber que ele não me ama mais, pelo menos não está apaixonado por mim".

Ele não parece muito convencido. "Por que você diz isso?"

"Eu não sei. Várias coisas. Ele não me disse que quer voltar. Ele disse apenas que me quer em sua vida...acho que ele está vendo que o receio que tem é de deixar nossa história acabar. Quando você está com alguém por muito tempo, é difícil mesmo. E ele admitiu que gosta da Alice".

"Eu realmente espero que você esteja certa", ele diz. "Eu não gosto da maneia como ele acha que você é dele", Edward diz carrancudo.

"Eu não quero que você brigue com seu irmão, Edward. Ele é sua família".

Ele não responde, o que me irrita. _Poxa, como ele quer que a gente construa uma relação se a família dele estiver dividida. Aposto que seus pais não apoiam nosso envolvimento._

Eu mal vi Esme depois que me separei do Jasper, apenas quando estávamos rodeadas por outras pessoas, sem a chance de conversar de verdade.

"O que seus pais pensam sobre tudo isso?", eu questiono.

"Bem, a gente não conversou muito sobre isso. Depois da cena que Jasper fez na terça-feira, eles perguntaram se estávamos juntos e eu disse que sim".

"E?", eu insisto, sabendo que tem mais aí.

"E eles perguntaram se eu estou disposto a arriscar minha relação com Jasper por sua causa", ele termina.

 _Oh. Eu os entendo, mas mesmo assim, dói. Talvez porque seja verdade. Ele está arriscando e eu tenho medo de que ele perceba que não vale a pena._

"Ei", ele pega meu queixo com carinho, me fazendo olhar pra ele. "Eu respondi a verdade. Nós não estamos fazendo nada errado e de qualquer forma, você vale a pena. Eu não tenho a menor sombra de dúvida", ele diz e me beija.

Uma risadinha nos faz terminar o contato.

"Tony".

"Você é a namorada do papai, Bella?", ele pergunta.

"Han...eu...", eu olho pra Edward porque não sei o que responder. Primeiro porque a gente nunca rotulou isso e depois porque não sei o quanto ele quer expor a seu filho sobre nós. Mas ele sorri e acena, me tranquilizando.

"Sim, Tony. Eu sou", eu respondo e espero pra ver sua reação.

Sua boquinha se abre e ele nos encara, mas não diz nada.

"Tudo bem pra você, querido?", eu pergunto receosa e sinto Edward envolver seus braços em volta do meu corpo.

"Sim, é legal", ele sorri, aliviando meu coração. "Eu gosto de você", ele acrescenta.

"Oh, Tony", eu vou até ele e o abraço apertado. "Eu gosto muito, muito, muito e muito de você", eu o aperto todo, fazendo-o se remexer.

"Para, eu sinto _cósgas_ ", ele pede, rindo.

"Cócegas, Tony. Cócegas", seu pai o corrige.

O resto da noite se passa de modo agradável. Edward, Tony e eu jantamos e depois assistimos a um filme infantil na TV, sentados juntinhos no sofá.

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **O capítulo foi curtinho hoje, mas eu prometo que o próximo será postado na quinta ou sexta-feira.**

 **E aí, o que acharam? Muitos adivinharam a reação do Edward quando questionado por Jasper :)**

 **E o Tony viu um beijo entre eles e parece feliz com esse namoro.**

 **Será que Jasper finalmente entendeu e vai largar do pé da Bella? rsrs Pelo menos ele já está dmitindo que gosta de Alice e aceitando o que Bella diz sobre o relacionamento passado deles.**

 **Obrigada a todos por seguir, marcar como** _ **favorita**_ **e comentar essa história.**

 **Uma boa semana para todos e até breve!**

 **Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mila:** Oi, querida leitora. Sim, nosso casal está se conhecendo melhor e as coisas vão começar a esquentar...rsrs. Obrigada e uma ótima semana pra você! Bjos.

 **Guest:** Haha...acho que todas nós queremos um Edward assim. E o Tony? Ele é um fofo, né?! Obrigada e eu fico feliz que você esteja gostando. Bjos e até mais.

 **Liv:** Verdade, o Tony os entregou sem querer hahaha. Você acertou, o Edward disse a verdade :) Bjos e obrigada.

 **Bluerus:** A maioria dos leitores não tem a menor pena da Alice rsrsrs. Mas eu até entendo o quer você quer dizer. Em breve ela vai aparecer mais ;) Bjos e obrigada.


	12. Casa dos Cullen

**Capítulo 11**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Casa dos Cullen**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Abril de 2016**_ __

 _ **EPOV**_

O mês começa com os dias agitados no hospital. Eu tive que dobrar meu plantão várias vezes e, embora eu ame minha profissão, o lado ruim é ter menos tempo para passar com meu filho. E minha namorada, agora.

 _Bella é minha namorada_. O pensamento me faz sorrir. Há duas semanas meu filho flagrou um beijo entre nós e perguntou se ela era minha namorada. Eu percebi que Bella ficou sem saber o que dizer e mostrei que estava muito feliz com aquele rótulo. Então, ela confirmou nossa relação para meu filho e ele gostou da novidade. Eu não tinha duvidas que ele nos aceitaria facilmente, afinal ele a adora.

Eu passo todo o meu tempo livre com eles, mas com o trabalho corrido assim, não é muito. Eu quero fazer outro passeio como o que fizemos recentemente para Seattle. Nós três juntos. Ou apenas nós dois. Bella e eu.

É muito difícil me segurar quando estou com ela, mas não temos alternativa. Com Tony sempre presente, não podemos fazer nada além de dar alguns beijos inocentes. Além disso, eu não acho que ela está preparada para avançarmos no lado físico do relacionamento. É muito recente. Eu não vou negar que a quero dessa forma, mas estou contente em esperar o tempo que for preciso.

Quando estávamos no hotel em Seattle, eu a toquei pela primeira vez. As lembranças daquela noite, o gosto da sua pele, a forma como seus seios se sentiram em minha boca...não há uma noite sequer que eu não vá pra cama sonhando com aquele dia. Sonhando com o que ainda virá.

.

.

"Minha mãe fará um jantar nesse sábado para comemorar o aniversário do meu pai", eu falo com Bella após nosso jantar em minha casa.

Ela me olha desconfiada.

"Eu gostaria que fossemos juntos", eu acrescento.

Ela franze o cenho. "Huh, eu não sei se é uma boa ideia", ela responde cautelosamente.

"Por que não?"

"Seus pais. Jasper", ela diz, mas não explica.

"Meus pais adoram você, Bella. Tenho certeza que irão gostar de te ver. E quanto ao meu irmão, ele já sabe sobre nós, a gente não tem que se esconder dele".

"Não é bem assim, Edward. Primeiro, a gente não está se escondendo do Jasper, mas ele acabou de saber e...pode parecer que a gente está _esfregando_ nosso namoro na cara dele. Eu não quero que haja uma situação desagradável na casa dos seus pais por minha causa", ela explica.

Eu entendo o receio dela, de verdade. Mas eu a quero lá comigo. Cedo ou tarde Jasper nos verá juntos.

"Bella", eu me aproximo e a abraço em meu sofá. "Eu não acho que adiar esse encontro vai ser melhor. Eu quero você lá comigo", eu insisto. "Por favor".

Ela pensa em silêncio e acaba concordando.

"Tudo bem. Eu vou, mas você sabe que não é apenas Jasper e seus pais, certo? A cidade inteira vai saber que estamos juntos e a fofoca vai começar".

"Nem todo mundo da cidade estará lá, Bella", eu brinco. "Mas você está certa, as pessoas vão nos ver e falar. Como eu disse antes, eu não importo com isso. Só me importa que você esteja comigo".

Ela sorri em resposta. "Você sempre sabe o que dizer, não é?". Ela sobe em meu colo e me beija ligeiramente. "Será que Tony está dormindo?".

"Eu espero que sim", eu respondo, unindo nossos lábios de novo. Dessa vez, ela me permite explorar sua boca. Minhas mãos vagam por seu corpo, eu aperto sua cintura fina enquanto ela acaricia meu cabelo.

"Eu quero você", eu deixo escapar quando solto sua boca em busca de ar. "Eu adoro você...eu quero passar um tempo só com você", eu digo as palavras que me vêm a mente. "Passe o outro fim de semana comigo?". Eu não planejei nada, mas eu quero isso. Eu quero um tempo só pra nós dois.

"Só nós dois?", ela pergunta com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios.

Eu aceno.

"E pra onde você pretende me levar, Dr. Edward Cullen?"

"Hum, pra onde você quiser. Seattle. Ou qualquer lugar", eu sou incapaz de pensar em algo no momento. Em meu colo, ela é uma distração muito grande.

"Eu gosto dessa ideia. Eu vou adorar", ela assegura.

Eu pego seu rosto em minhas mãos e a beijo com paixão. "Obrigado".

Ela responde com outro beijo e nós passamos a próxima hora dessa forma...nos agarrando no meu sofá.

.

.

.

 _ **BPOV**_

Nós chegamos à residência dos Cullen pouco depois do escurecer. Eu vejo vários caros já estacionados nas proximidades e meu nervosismo aumenta. _Eu não estou fazendo nada errado_ , eu penso. Mas eu sinto que todos vão nos julgar.

"Ei", Edwrad toca minha mão ao estacionar o carro na garagem de seus pais. "Vai dar tudo certo, fique tranquila", ele se inclina e beija minha testa.

"Vamos, papai. Eu quero dar o presente do vovô", um Anthony impaciente diz no banco traseiro.

Nós rimos. "Acalme-se, Tony. Eu já vou abrir sua porta", ele sai do carro e eu faço o mesmo. Após liberar seu filho, ele pega minha mãe e nós caminhamos até a porta da frente.

Edward não toca campainha, apenas abre a porta e nos leva com ele pra dentro da casa. Vejo algumas pessoas sentadas, conversando. Carlisle está ao fundo da sala de estar, em pé, conversando com Emmett e outras pessoas que eu não identifico. Aceno brevemente para alguns conhecidos enquanto andamos até o aniversariante. Pode ser paranoia, mas sinto os olhos de todos em nós. Tem mais gente aqui do que eu imaginava. Só nessa sala devem ter umas quinze pessoas.

"Vovô!", Tony solta a mão do pai e corre até o avô, entregando o presente. "Feliz aniversário", ele abraço o homem mais velho.

"Obrigado, Anthony. E o que você trouxe pra mim, hein?", ele balança o pacote, para o divertimento do neto.

"Abra, vovô".

"Eu farei isso, mas daqui a pouco Tony. Deixe-me falar com seu pai".

"Oi filho. Olá, Bella", ele nos cumprimenta com abraços e, ao contrário do que eu temia, ele me trata da mesma forma como sempre fez.

"Parabéns, Carlisle", eu o felicito.

"Obrigado, Bella".

Enquanto Edward fala com o pai, eu olho para Emmett.

"Oi Bella. Como vai?", ele pergunta.

"Tudo bem. E você?", eu devolvo a pergunta.

É estranho interagir com Emmett. Ele é, além de cunhado, o parceiro de negócios do Jasper.

"Emmett", Edward volta para o meu lado, envolvendo um dos braços em minha cintura.

"Oi Edward", ele diz e volta sua atenção para Tony.

"E você garotão? Quanto tempo eu não te vejo! Você cresceu demais", ele bagunça o cabelo do menino.

"Oi tio Emmett. Cadê a tia Rose?"

"Ela deve estar ajudando sua avó na cozinha".

"Vamos lá, Tony", Edward diz. "Vamos procurar Esme". Ele nos leva pela casa até a cozinha e elas estão lá.

"Mamãe", ele chama a atenção dela, que está orientando os garçons, contratados especialmente para hoje, eu aposto. As duas mulheres Cullen se viram pra nós.

"Oh. Edward", sua mãe olha nossas mãos conectadas e eu sinto Edward esfregar seu polegar na minha pele. "Que bom que chegou, meu filho", ela o abraça. "Olá Bella", ela diz, mas não se aproxima.

"E você, Tony? Como está o meu netinho?"

"Oi vovó. Você sabe o que eu trouxe para o vovô?", ele cochicha com Esme e Rose se aproxima. Edward abraça a irmã.

"Bella", ela me olha friamente. Eu acho que ela tenta esconder, mas sua abordagem não é muito acolhedora.

"Oi Rosalie", eu a cumprimento.

Um silêncio desconfortável se instala e quando eu acho que a situação não pode ficar mais tensa, ouço a voz do outro irmão.

"Mãe, será que você viu-", ele se cala assim que vê abraçado com seu irmão na cozinha. Tudo parece acontecer em câmera lenta. Eu vejo os dele se arregalarem e a cor some de seu rosto. Escuto pessoas ofegando ao nosso redor, mas não sei quem são. Provavelmente eu mesma sou uma dessas pessoas. Não consigo tirar os olhos dele.

Após fitar o braço de Edward em minha cintura, Jasper me encara diretamente. Eu não sei se são segundos, minutos ou horas que se passam até que Esme, finalmente, quebra a quietude do local.

"O que você precisa, filho?", ela tenta ser casual.

Jasper não olha pra ela. Ele continua me encarando. Eu vejo a dor em seus olhos. Eu não sei se deveria, mas me sinto mal por ele. Se ele está sentindo metade do que eu senti ao vê-lo com Alice, é demais. Eu sei o quanto dói.

Abruptamente ele se vira e sai dali.

Esme suspira chateada. Rosalie bufa sentindo...não sei o que.

Tony está alheio ao que acontece. _Graças a Deus!_

Edward me segura com firmeza, mas eu me solto. "Eu preciso ir", eu digo olhando em seus olhos. "Eu vou falar com ele".

Eu percebo pela sua expressão que ele não gosta da ideia, mas eu tenho que ir.

.

.

"Jasper?", eu chamo seu nome ao bater na porta do seu antigo quarto. Eu imagino que ele esteja aí dentro.

Não resposta e quando eu estou prestes a desistir, a maçaneta gira.

Vejo seu rosto e percebo a vermelhidão nos olhos. Eu me sinto mal.

Ele abre mais a porta e eu entro. Tantas vezes eu estive nesse quarto com ele. Estudamos muito aqui, nos divertimos, fizemos amor inúmeras vezes. Olho ao redor e um turbilhão de lembranças me assolam.

Eu quero dizer muitas coisas, mas não sei por onde começar. Parece que há um caroço em minha garganta.

"Eu sinto muito, Jasper".

Ele dá uma risada sem graça, mas não diz nada.

"Eu não deveria ter vindo...é a casa do seus pais e-"

"Não, Bella", ele me interrompe suavemente. "Eu imaginei que você estaria aqui hoje, mas ver vocês assim...", ele puxa seu cabelo e se senta na cama. "Eu estou tentando...eu sei que não posso culpar ninguém além de mim mesmo por toda essa situação, mas dói te ver com ele. Ele é meu irmão. Eu vejo você nessa casa, nesse quarto e eu lembro de tudo. De tudo. Como eu posso não sentir nada ao te ver com ele?"

Eu fico abismada pelo seu discurso e pela sinceridade que sinto em sua voz. "Eu não sei a resposta pra essa pergunta, Jasper. Eu sei que isso te machuca, mas não é intencional. Eu só..."

"Você o ama?", ele pergunta.

 _Wow._

"Huh...eu...Jasper", eu não posso responder. Eu não acho que posso dizer que amo ainda, mas é tão fácil ser envolvida por Edward. Eu diria que estou a um passo de me apaixonar perdidamente.

"Não precisa responder", ele resmunga quando eu me calo.

Nenhum de nós fala mais nada por um tempo. Eu tenho que voltar antes que Edward venha aqui. E eu sei que ele virá.

"Vamos descer?", eu peço. "Eu não quero que você fique aqui por minha causa. É o aniversário do seu pai. Eu posso ir embora pra você não se sentir desconfortável", eu ofereço não apenas por ele, mas por todos os Cullen.

"Você não precisa ir embora", ele responde. "Eu vou descer daqui a pouco".

"Tá. Eu já vou", digo.

Ele acena e eu saio. Fecho a porta atrás de mim e vejo Edward me esperando no topo da escada.

.

.

 _ **Abril de 2016**_ __

 _ **EPOV**_

Eu uso todo o meu estoque de contenção para não invadir aquele quarto e arrancar _minha_ Bella de lá.

 _Toda essa situação é uma droga!_

 _Por que eu deveria me apaixonar pela namorada do meu irmão?_

 _Por que ele não a esquece de vez e nos deixe ser feliz sem culpa?_

Ele é meu irmão e eu o amo. Apesar de ficar muito bravo porque ele magoou Bella, eu me sinto um pouco culpado por estar com ela _. É como se eu estivesse apenas esperando o primeiro vacilo dele para roubá-la pra mim._ Acho que no fundo foi isso que eu fiz. Só tive a sorte de ela estar interessada também.

Por que ela esta demorando tanto?

O que tanto eles podem ter pra conversar trancados naquele quarto?

Eu não quero nem pensar na história que eles têm ali...anos e anos de namoro. Eu tento não deixar essas ideias invadirem minha mente, mas me sinto incomodado com isso. Eles têm uma longa história juntos, muitas recordações...ele foi o único homem com quem Bella esteve. Se fosse qualquer outro cara, alguém que eu não conheço, eu não teria tanto ciúmes. Mas é meu irmão. Alguém que ela verá para sempre ao estar comigo. Toda vez que eu olhar pra ele vou pensar que eles já foram namorados _, amantes_.

A porta se abre e me desperta desses pensamentos.

Ela se aproxima e encosta nossos lábios por instantes. Eu a abraço apertado, feliz por tê-la aqui.

"Como está o clima lá em baixo? Sua mãe?"

"Ela está preocupada", eu admito. "Não tem como negar que será estranho no início, pelo menos".

"Sim".

"E com Jasper, como foi?", eu questiono.

Ela suspira. "Melhor do que eu esperava...eu acho".

"Como assim?"

"Vamos descer e a gente conversa", ela diz.

Descemos as escadas e eu procuro um canto isolado no jardim para falarmos em paz.

"Ele está triste e assumiu que dói nos ver juntos, mas ele não está gritando e nos culpando por nada. Eu acho que é bom", ela explica.

Ele pode não culpá-la, mas até onde eu sei, ele me culpa sim por ir atrás dela.

"Isso é bom, sim. Será que ele vai ficar trancado lá me cima?", eu pergunto. "Mamãe ficará chateada".

"Ele disse que vai descer", ela diz.

Eu a envolvo em meus braços e ela descansa o rosto em meu peito.

"Você se arrepende, Bella?"

Ela se afasta para me olhar. "De quê?"

"De estar comigo?". Esse é o meu medo: que ela pense que é mais dor e confusão do que qualquer coisa.

"Edward!", ela parece chateada com meu questionamento. "Claro que não", ela diz com convicção. "Se alguém poderia se arrepender é você, já que sou eu quem está causando tudo isso".

"Não diga isso", eu peço. "Não é sua culpa. A gente só...". _A gente não escolhe por quem se apaixona_. "Eu não vou me arrepender. Nunca", eu afirmo. "Me desculpe ter perguntado isso, mas eu não gosto de te ver triste ou chateada e eu sei que essa situação te incomoda".

Ela volta para meus braços. "Desde que eu esteja com você e Tony, eu aguento o que for preciso".

.

Quando voltamos para dentro da casa, Jasper já está lá, conversando com Emmett e Rose. Ele e muitas outras pessoas nos olham quando passamos pela porta, mas logo as conversas continuam.

"Você quer algo para beber?", eu pergunto à minha namorada. Ela acena. "Vinho?".

"Sim, por favor".

Eu bico seus lábios e vou buscar a bebida. Quando retorno, Bella está conversando com a senhora Cope. Eu sei que ela trabalha no colégio de Forks. Quando eu era adolescente ela ainda não morava aqui, mas eu já atendi seu neto no hospital.

Eu chego mais perto e entrego a taça.

"Oh, como vai Dr. Cullen?", a senhora me cumprimenta.

"Olá Senhora Cope. Por favor, me chame de Edward", eu peço.

"Edward. Claro".

"A senhora Cope era supervisora no colégio quando eu estava no ensino médio", Bella explica.

"Sim, sim. No final do ano eu me aposentei, mas eu vou sentir falta porque eu adorava trabalhar lá. Tanto alunos queridos que eu não vou esquecer. E Bella? Quem me dera se todos os alunos fossem como Bella! Ela sempre foi uma boa menina, não dava problemas. Quer dizer, exceto quando escapava para ficar de namorico com Jaspe-...Oh, Deus, me perdoem, eu...Vocês estão..."

 _Sim, estava demorando pra algo assim acontecer._

"Han, se vocês me dão licença, eu vou ao toalete", a mulher mais velha diz e sai o mais rápido possível.

Pra meu espanto, Bella começa a rir.

"Me desculpe, Edward, mas ela quase cavou um buraco aqui no chão pra se esconder. Você viu seu rosto? Estava vermelho como um tomate", ela diz, ainda rindo.

"Eu acho que isso vai acontecer de vez em quando, né?", eu sorrio agora também. É melhor levarmos essas situações da melhor maneira, sem estressar muito.

"Eu acredito que sim".

O jantar é servido e embora nenhuma situação embaraçosa aconteça, eu sinto os olhares de Jasper em nós o tempo todo. Eu tento não olhar pra ele, mas às vezes não consigo. Então, ele desvia o os olhos.

Tony está caindo de sono, mas quer esperar o parabéns para comer um pedaço de bolo. Ele brincou a noite toda com outras crianças e agora está amontoado no colo de Bella, numa poltrona na sala. Ela faz carinho nele enquanto conversa com... _Lauren?_

Eu a vi mais cedo com seus pais e a cumprimentei. Não sabia que elas eram amigas.

 _Só porque estão conversando não significa que são amigas, Edward._ Devem ter estudado juntas, já que minha mãe disse antes que elas são da mesma idade.

"Oh, Edward. Seu filho é uma gracinha", sua voz nasal faz meus ouvidos doerem. Vejo Bella suprimir uma risada e arquear a sobrancelha, provavelmente lembrando que minha mãe queria que eu namorasse Lauren.

"Obrigado, Lauren", eu respondo educadamente.

"Eu estudei com Bella no ensino médio, sabia?", Lauren fala de novo. "E com seu irmão, Jasper. Eles eram tão fofinhos juntos, não se desgrudavam nem por um minuto". Se a senhora Cope tocou no assunto sem a intenção de nos chatear, Lauren com certeza quer exatamente isso, mas eu não deixar que essa garota sem noção me irrite.

Olho pra Bella e sua expressão, antes divertida, é de raiva nesse momento.

"É mesmo?", eu digo desinteressado. "Bem, Lauren, se você nos der licença, eu vou levar minha mulher e meu filho para nos despedirmos dos meus pais", eu digo sorrindo. "Vamos amor?", eu falo com Bella enquanto pego Tony de seu colo. Ela se levanta sorrindo também e pega minha mão.

"Tchau Lauren", ela diz. "Víbora", Bella murmura pouco depois.

"Não liga pra ela, não vale a pena".

"Eu sei, mas é que eu nunca gostei dela".

"Vamos esquecê-la", eu digo e mudo de assunto. "Vou ver se esse parabéns sai logo, senão o Tony vai acabar dormindo aqui", eu o sacudo no ombro e ele resmunga.

.

Meia hora mais tarde, nos espedimos de todos. Jasper se faz escasso nesse momento.

"Obrigada Esme, por me receber", Bella diz.

"Você é sempre bem vinda aqui, Bella. Você sabe disso, certo?", minha mãe diz e a abraça. Acho que ela ficou aliviada ao comprovar que nós podemos conviver civilizadamente.

"Eu aprecio isso, Esme", Bella a abraça e depois fala com meu pai e Rose.

"Obrigada, mãe. Bella estava preocupada com vocês", eu digo.

"Eu gosto muita dela, Edward. Eu não gosto é de ver nenhum dos meus filhos sofrerem", ela me abraça. "Se cuide e cuide bem dela, também".

"Eu vou", eu asseguro. "Eu quero te pedir um favor, mãe".

"Diga".

"Será que você pode ficar Tony no próximo fim de semana?", eu pergunto. "Eu...huh, eu quero levar Bella para Seattle...passar o fim de semana lá".

"Oh, claro. Eu não tenho nada programado", ela responde. "Será um prazer ficar com meu neto".

"Obrigado, mãe".

Meu pai se aproxima. "Tchau, meu filho", ele bate em meu ombro. "É bom te ver feliz e sorrindo de novo".

"É bom me sentir assim".

Pego Tony no colo e segura o mão de Bella para caminharmos até o carro e voltarmos pra casa.

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **O que acharam do capítulo?**

 **Desculpe responder aos comentários dessa vez, mas o tempo está MUITO curto essa semana. Mal tive tempo de revisar o capítulo para postar. Eu prometo voltar a responder na próxima vez porque as coisas ficarão mais tranquilas a partir da próxima semana. Então, continuem comentando, por favor.**

 **Obrigada a todos e um ótimo fim de semana!**

 **Abs,**

 **T. Darcy**


	13. Nada é tão simples

**Capítulo 12**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Nada é tão simples**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Abril de 2016**_ __

 _ **Bella POV**_

Nós chegamos em Seattle pouco antes do almoço. Ao entrar em nosso quarto no hotel, que Edward reservou, eu coloco minha bolsa no chão.

"Bella", ele pega minha mão, "Se você não estiver confortável em dividir o quarto comigo, podemos solicitar outro. E eu não te trouxe pra Seattle queren-...não tem que acontecer nada. Eu só quero um tempo pra nós dois. Sem pressão", ele diz calmamente.

Eu envolvo meus braços em seu pescoço. "Eu estou bem, Edward. Eu quero estar aqui com você. Eu quero muito. Eu não vou negar que estou um pouco nervosa...acho que é porque há muito tempo eu não vivo essa coisa de início de relação, a primeira vez juntos", eu tento explicar o que sinto. "Mas eu quero você".

Ele me beija suavemente. "Como eu disse, sem pressão. Eu vou adorar passar a noite abraçado com você, se me permitir".

Eu sorrio e aceno.

"Eu pensei que a gente poderia passear pela cidade e almoçar na rua. O que acha?", ele propõe. "E então vamos ao festival que você mencionou ontem".

"Perfeito", eu respondo.

.

.

Passar o dia com Edward é maravilhoso. Como eu já sabia, ele é um companheiro divertido e atencioso. Nós visitamos muitos pontos turísticos que não tivemos oportunidade de ver quando viemos com Tony antes. Fomos ao museu de arte, ao Golden Park e nos aventuramos na nova roda gigante da cidade. Ele me tocou e me beijou em cada oportunidade que teve. Andamos de mãos dadas o tempo todo. É muito bom poder estar livre para agirmos como um casal, sem ter que evitar o toque do outro. Como agora Tony, Jasper e toda a família dele já sabem sobre nosso relacionamento, será sempre assim.

"Você sempre quis ser médico?", eu pergunto quando estamos na casa de show onde acontecerá um pequeno festival de _pop rock_. Ainda falta cerca de meia pra começar, e eu aproveito para saber mais sobre Edward.

"Na verdade, sim. Eu sempre admirei a profissão do meu pai. Ele ajuda as pessoas, salva vidas e isso era o máximo pra mim quando eu era criança. Eu cresci e no ensino médio pensava em ser cardiologista como ele, mas depois eu me apaixonei pela pediatria e foi isso".

"É bom quando a gente sabe o que quer. E você é um excelente médico", eu digo sorrindo. "Eu vivo ouvindo elogios sobre você em Forks".

Ele sorri, também.

"Todas aquelas mães quase morrem do coração quando descobrem o quão lindo é o pediatra dos seus filhos", eu digo em tom de brincadeira, mas é verdade. Eu já ouvi muito sobre isso.

"Bella! Não tem nada disso", ele parece realmente envergonhado.

"É verdade. Elas vivem dizendo o quanto são sortudas pelo filho do Dr. Carlisle Cullen ter voltado pra Forks", eu conto. "Bem, eu também fico feliz que você voltou", confesso.

"E eu fico feliz por ter voltado", ele me abraça. "Muito feliz por ter você na minha vida", ele murmura em meu ouvido. Eu viro meu rosto para beijá-lo, mas a voz do apresentador nos chama a atenção. A primeira banda já vai se apresentar.

Nas próximas duas horas e meia, nós apreciamos vários cantores e bandas que passam pelo palco.

.

.

"Obrigada pelo dia de hoje. Foi divertido", eu digo quando voltamos para nosso quarto de hotel, já de madrugada.

"Eu também gostei muito, Bella", ele responde, me abraçando.

"Huh, eu vou me refrescar e...", dou de ombros e ele acena.

Algum tempo depois, ambos estamos de banho tomado e Edward está falando com sua mãe ao telefone, para saber sobre Tony.

"Tudo bem?", eu pergunto quando ele desliga.

"Sim. Tudo certo. Minha mãe disse que eles passearam hoje e que Tony não deu trabalho", Edward fala.

"Ele é um bom garotinho", eu elogio.

"Ele tem seus momentos...como toda criança, eu acho. Mas eu não posso reclamar".

Eu sorrio em resposta e solto um bocejo. Confesso que o dia cheio de turista me cansou.

"Está muito cansada?", Edward pergunta.

Eu aceno. Eu imaginei que iriamos ficar juntos essa noite, mas eu realmente estou cansada e sinto que quando eu deitar na cama, vou apagar.

"Vamos dormir, então. Venha", ele me leva pra cama.

"Desculpe-me, Edward. Eu sei que...a gente iria-".

"Bella", ele roça seus dedos em meu rosto. "Eu ficarei mais do que contente em te segurar a noite toda. Nós não temos que apressar ou forçar nada para acontecer", ele fala suavemente.

"Obrigada", eu beijo seus lábios rapidamente e nos deitamos abraçados. Eu aprecio a sensação de estar em seus braços. _Não se sente estranho_. Eu quero ficar acordada, eu quero namorar, mas minhas pálpebras se fecham contra minha vontade e eu caio no sono rapidamente.

.

.

Eu acordo no dia seguinte e imediatamente eu percebo a ausência de Edward na cama fria.

 _Onde ele está?_

Eu olho para banheiro, mas não tem ninguém. Logo vejo um bilhete debaixo do meu celular na cômoda.

 **Bella**

 **Eu espero voltar antes que você acorde. Saí para comprar algo que minha mãe pediu. Se você está lendo isso é porque não consegui voltar a tempo. Voltarei logo. Já sinto sua falta.**

 **Edward**

Sorrindo, eu olho para o relógio. São quase dez da manhã. _Uau, eu dormi muito_. Eu decido trocar de roupa, escovar os dentes e esperar por Edward para pedir o café da manhã.

Vinte minutos depois ele volta.

"Oi", eu o cumprimento.

"Bom dia, Bella", ele coloca uma sacola no chão e me abraça. "Dormiu bem?".

"Maravilhosamente bem", respondo, enrolando meus braços no seu pescoço. "E você?"

"Acho que nunca dormi melhor", responde sorrindo. "Desculpe-me por sair e deixar você aqui, mas eu queria pegar uma encomenda pra minha mãe logo cedo. Assim teremos o dia livre pra nós dois", ele murmura, aproximando nossos rostos. Seu nariz roça o meu e eu sinto sua respiração contra minha pele. Meu corpo desperta completamente e eu fecho a pequena distância entre nossas bocas.

Durante o beijo, as mãos deles cercam minha cintura, me puxando para mais perto. Nos beijamos lentamente e eu aprecio seu gosto. Ele deixa suas mãos vagarem pelo meu corpo até que agarra minha bunda, me pressionando contra ele. Isso me faz gemer em sua boca. Momentos depois, ele solta meus lábios e me olha.

Eu posso ver o desejo em seus olhos. Ele me quer. Isso me excita ainda mais. E eu o quero agora, também.

"Eu quero você", eu digo sem fôlego. Sua resposta é afundar o rosto em meu pescoço, beijando minha garganta, ainda sem tirar suas mãos de mim.

"Eu te quero tanto, Bella. Você não faz ideia do quanto eu quero ter você", ele murmura entre beijos. Suas mãos me puxam pelas coxas e eu envolvo minhas pernas em sua cintura. Ele nos leva para a cama. "Você tem certeza?", ele pergunta. Eu aceno confiante.

Nos despimos entre beijos e carícias. Quando estou nua diante de seu olhar, ele me olha com _fome_. A intensidade do seu olhar me deixa tímida. Mas ele logo faz isso ir embora.

"Você é linda. Tão linda, minha Bella". Suas mãos exploram meu corpo e sua boca segue pelo mesmo caminho. Cada toque, cada beijo me deixam _tão_ excitada. Ele suga meus seios com vontade, me fazendo arquear na cama. "Tão macia. Cheirosa". Eu adoro ouvi-lo falar, sua voz sensual torna a experiência ainda mais prazerosa.

"Edward", eu murmuro, querendo sentir mais. Ele ainda está usando roupa íntima e eu abaixo minha mão para tocar sua ereção, mostrando o que eu quero. O contato o faz gemer e ele empurra contra minha mão, fechando os olhos.

"Bellaaa".

Eu puxo a cueca pra baixo, liberando seu pênis. Ele me ajuda a descartar a peça e eu aprecio seu corpo completamente nu. Envolvo minhas mãos em volta da ereção, fazendo-o gemer alto. Ele está _tão duro_. Meu polegar roça a ponta e ele faz o que eu menos espero. Ele se afasta.

"Bella, eu...se você continuar, eu vou...eu quero estra dentro de você".

"Sim, por favor", eu digo, excitada.

Ele se vira para pegar um preservativo na carteira e eu o observo colocá-lo. Ele se deita sobre meu corpo e eu o recebo entre minhas pernas. Ele me beija mais uma vez antes de guiar sua ereção na minha entrada. Muito lentamente ele em penetra.

"Ohhh", ambos gememos. Minhas mãos vão para suas costas e eu deixo minhas unhas rasparem sua pele.

Ele não se move por um tempo, me permitindo acomodá-lo. _Faz tanto tempo_...a sensação de tê-lo é tão boa.

Seu rosto, que estava encostado em meu peito, se vira e ele me beija mais uma vez antes de começar a se mexer. Seus golpes são lentos e profundos. Os únicos sons no quarto são os ruídos de nossos corpos e nossos gemidos de prazer.

.

.

Depois da segunda rodada de sexo nós pedimos que o almoço seja servido no quarto. Estamos morrendo de fome, pois além de nossas atividades matinais, nós pulamos o café da manhã. Edward recebe a comida e eu me enrolo em um roupão para sentar à mesa. Edward me impede, me arrastando para seu colo.

"Fique aqui comigo", ele pede.

"Com prazer", eu respondo rindo. Eu o beijo e nos sirvo. Nós almoçamos e falamos sobre várias coisas. Ele me conta mais sobre seu tempo em Nova Iorque, criando Tony sozinho. Conversamos sobre livros, filmes, música e outros interesses em comum.

"E acabou que nossos passeios programados pra hoje foram ignorados", eu comento. "Não que eu esteja reclamando", acrescento.

"Não há nenhum lugar onde eu gostaria de estar, a não ser aqui, contigo", ele diz, fazendo meu coração vibrar. "E eu pretendo passar o restante da tarde fazendo amor com você", ele murmura em meu ouvido antes de me beijar.

.

.

.

 _ **Maio de 2016**_ __

 _ **EPOV**_

Estou jantando em casa com Tony e percebo que ele está cabisbaixo. Ele chegou assim da aula hoje. Está quieto e com a expressão triste. Eu já perguntei se ele está bem, ganhando um aceno silencioso.

"Filho", eu decido insistir no assunto. "Aconteceu alguma coisa? Por que você está tão calado?"

"Nada, papai", ele responde em tom baixo e continua comendo.

"Tudo bem, Tony. Quando você quiser falar, eu vou ouvir. Você sabe que pode contar tudo pra mim, certo?".

Outro aceno.

"Amanhã eu vou passar o dia todo no hospital. Você quer ficar com a vovó ou com a Bella na livraria?".

Ele pensa por alguns instantes. "Com a vovó".

"Tudo bem, então. Vou avisá-la pra te buscar na escola".

.

.

No dia seguinte, eu saio do hospital na hora do almoço para ir até o restaurante rapidamente. Só me resta meia hora de intervalo. Encomendo minha refeição e enquanto espero, vejo Charlie entrar no estabelecimento.

"Edward".

"Olá Cha-...Huh, Chefe Swan". Esse homem ainda me intimida, como fazia quando eu era mais jovem. E pela sua cara, ele deve saber que estou namorando sua filha. Não sei se Bella havia contado antes. Confesso que nunca perguntei.

Ele se senta ao meu lado, me avaliando com os olhos.

"Eu ouvi algumas notícias recentemente", ele fala.

"Huh, sim?"

"Sim", ele alisa seu bigode. "Que você está namorando minha filha".

"Sim, chefe Swan. É verdade", eu respondo. "Bella e eu estamos juntos".

Ele resmunga algo que eu não entendo direito.

"Veja bem, Edward. Eu sempre gostei da sua família e nunca tive nada contra você ou seu irmão. Até o momento em que ele aprontou com a minha menina. Eu não quero te julgar pelo que ele fez, mas vou te dar um aviso. Não machuque minha filha. Ou você vai se ver comigo", ele fala seriamente.

"Olha, Chefe Swan. Eu gosto muito da Bella e nunca a magoaria como Jasper fez. Eu entendo sua preocupação completamente porque sou pai também. Acredite, eu pretendo fazer sua filha muito feliz", eu digo.

"Bom", ele resmunga e pede licença, levantando-se e se juntando aos seus colegas.

 _Deus, isso foi estranho._

Mas pelo menos ele sabe e acho que os próximos encontros entre nós serão menos desconfortáveis.

.

.

Mais tarde naquele dia, eu e Tony vamos jantar na casa de Bella. Ela está preparando nossa refeição e eu estou atrás dela na cozinha, beijando-a e tocando-a em cada oportunidade. Depois da nossa primeira vez em Seattle, tivemos poucas oportunidades para ficar a sós, principalmente por conta dos meus horários de trabalho e por causa de Tony, que está sempre comigo. Nós ainda estamos evitando dormir juntos na quando ele está em casa conosco.

"Você vai me fazer queimar alguma coisa, Edward", ela me adverte, rindo.

"Eu estou com saudade, Bella", digo e beijo sua nuca. Eu a puxo pela cintura, pressionando nossos corpos.

Ela se vira e beija minha boca. Eu seguro seu rosto para impedi-la de se afastar e aprofundo o beijo. _Eu a quero_.

"Edward! Tony está logo ali", ela fala quando consegue se afastar. "E eu preciso terminar nosso jantar".

"Tudo bem", eu resmungo, me afastando.

"Eu tenho achado o Tony diferente nos últimos dias, Edward", Bella comenta momentos depois. "Não está tão falante e alegre como é normalmente".

"Eu reparei isso. Tentei fazê-lo dizer o que o está incomodando, mas ele não se abriu", eu suspiro preocupado com meu filho.

"Será que é por minha causa? Por causa de nós dois, eu digo", ela questiona.

"Eu acho que não", respondo sinceramente. "Ele ficou tão feliz quando contamos pra ele que estávamos namorando. Pelo que eu conheço do meu filho, não adianta pressionar muito pra descobrir o que está havendo. Quando ele estiver pronto, vai falar".

Ela acena.

"Oh, eu encontrei seu pai hoje", eu comento.

"É?"

"Ele veio me dizer que ficou sabendo de nós dois".

"Espero que ele não tenha dito ruim nada pra você...ele está muito protetor depois do que aconteceu com Jasper", ela diz.

"Não. Foi tudo bem. Ele deixou claro que se preocupa com você, sim. E que não quer que eu a machuque como ele...como Jasper. E eu não vou. Você sabe, né?"

Ela chega mais perto e me abraça. "Eu sei".

.

.

.

 _ **BPOV**_

"Venha, Tony. Vamos pra sua casa esperar seu pai", eu o chamo quando fecho a livraria. Edward o deixou comigo para ir a uma reunião no hospital. Ele não trabalhou hoje, mas não conseguiu escapar desse encontro. Nós combinamos que eu levaria Tony pra casa deles e Edward levaria o jantar para nós três.

Eu estou preocupada com o filho do meu namorado. Anthony continua tristinho. Hoje ele se recusou a fazer o dever de casa enquanto estava comigo na livraria e quis ficar lendo e brincando. Eu deixei, com a condição de que ele faria as atividades quando voltássemos para sua casa. Ele acenou e depois disso ficou _perdido_ em seu mundinho.

"Vá fazer seu dever de casa, querido", eu digo para o garoto pouco depois de entrarmos casa dele.

"Eu não quero!", ele responde carrancudo.

 _Nossa, eu nunca o vi assim. Ele nunca me respondeu dessa forma!_

Respiro fundo e penso em como acalmá-lo. Me aproximo e falo carinhosamente com ele. "Tony, nós combinamos que você iria fazer o dever quando chegasse em casa. Foi a condição para que eu deixasse você brincar na livraria".

Ele fica calado, sentado no sofá sem me encarar.

"Você prefere tomar banho primeiro?", eu pergunto. "Aí depois eu te ajudo com seu dever. O que acha?".

"Não!", ele grita. "Eu não vou fazer nada", ele cruza os bracinhos no peito.

Eu não sei o que fazer. Eu não tenho muita experiência com birra de crianças. E Tony sempre foi tão obediente, tão bonzinho...

"Tony, tem algo te incomodando? Eu fiz alguma coisa que você não gostou?", eu pergunto. Eu sei que ele está diferente com todo mundo, mal humorado mesmo, mas sinto que é ainda pior comigo. "Me diga, por favor, querido", eu acaricio seu rosto.

Ele vira seu corpo, me dando as costas.

Eu suspiro frustrada por não conseguir fazê-lo falar para, então, ajudá-lo no que for que o esteja incomodando.

"Tudo bem se você não quer falar agora", eu digo. "Mas você não pode ficar aqui, ignorando seus deveres até seu pai chegar", eu pego sua mão, puxando-o suavemente. "Venha, vamos para a mesa e eu vou te ajudar com o dever".

"Não", ele berra de novo. "Eu não quero você! Eu não gosto de você! Vá embora! Vá embora! Eu não quero você mais". E então ele começa a chorar e corre para subir as escadas ao mesmo tempo em que eu escuto a porta se abrindo.

Eu fico sem reação, boquiaberta no meio da sala. Eu sei que ele está irritado, mas suas palavras cortam meu coração.

"Bella?".

Com os olhos cheios d'água, eu olho para a entrada da casa. Edward chegou e está me olhando com curiosidade.

"Ei. O que houve?", ele se aproxima, me abraçando.

"Eu...eu não sei", eu limpo meu rosto, me forçando a não chorar. Tento explicar para Edward tudo o que aconteceu. Conto tudo desde quando estávamos na livraria até a explosão de Tony agora mesmo.

"Eu não entendo o que está acontecendo", ele fala.

"Vá lá cuidar com ele", eu digo. "Ele saiu daqui chorando. Ele precisa de você".

"Eu vou", ele responde, se levanta, mas para. "Você...eu trouxe o jantar".

"Eu acho que vou pra casa".

"Não, Bella. Não precisa".

"É melhor, Edward. Até ele se acalmar", eu insisto. "Eu te vejo amanhã", me aproximo dele e o beijo rapidamente. Ele me segura por um tempo.

"Tudo bem", ele diz. "Não fique chateada com o que meu filho disse. Ele não quis dizer isso. Eu sei que dói...ele já me disse coisas assim antes e...ele adora você, Bella".

"Eu sei", respondo. "Já vou. Me dê noticias mais tarde, quando ele se acalmar", eu peço.

"Claro".

.

Em casa, sozinha, eu me permito chorar. Não estou com raiva do Tony pelo que ele disse. Estou triste que ele esteja sofrendo e com medo de que ele não me queira com seu pai. Acho que natural os filhos terem ciúmes quando o pai ou a mãe começam a namorar outra pessoa. Espero que seja passageiro e que meu garotinho querido me aceita na vida deles, porque eu não tenho a menor intenção de me afastar.

.

 _ **EPOV**_

Quando eu abro da porta de seu quarto, vejo meu menino deitado na cama, enrolado em posição fetal, chorando. É de partir o coração. Nenhum pai aguenta ver seu filho sofrendo, sem querer aliviar toda a dor.

"Filho", eu me aproximo, sentado na cama ao seu lado e o puxo para meu colo. "Shhh", eu o balanço no colo, esperando que ele se aquiete. "Shhh".

Quando ele finalmente para de chorar, eu o faço me olhar. "O que aconteceu, Tony?". A pergunta traz nova onde de lágrimas em seus olhos. "Você precisa me dizer por que está se comportando assim", eu acrescento quando ele permanece calado.

"Eu não sei papai", ele sussurra.

"Por que você disse aquelas coisas horríveis pra Bella? Eu pensei que você gostava dela".

"Ela não vai mais gostar de mim, né papai?", ele pergunta choramingando.

"Ela está triste Tony porque você a machucou ao dizer aquilo. Ela adora você e vai continuar gostando. Mas foi errado. Você não pode ficar com raiva e sair dizendo que não gosta das pessoas. Você foi muito rude com ela".

"Me desculpe papai".

"Você deve pedir desculpas para a Bella, não pra mim", eu explico. "Mas, Tony? Também é importante que a gente converse sobre o motivo de você estar nervoso e triste. O que aconteceu, filho?".

Ele fica quieto por vários minutos, ainda no meu colo. Eu o deixo pensar sobre o que falei, esperando que ele vá se abrir. Após algum tempo, ele se levanta e pega um de seus cadernos da escola, abrindo em certa página. Ele me entrega.

Eu vejo alguns deveres e tarefas que ele deve fazer neste mês. E aí está. Dia das mães. Várias das tarefas são relacionadas a esta data. Pede que o aluno faça r _elatos de história entre mãe e filho...fotos dos dois, entre outras coisas._

 _Porra! É isso. Como eu não percebi antes?_ Ele sempre fica um pouco triste nessa época, mas dessa vez parece pior.

"Oh, meu filho", eu o envolvo em meus braços. "Me desculpe. Eu nem...eu não...nem lembrei que o dia das mães está chegando".

 _Onde anda minha cabeça? Eu deveria estar mais atento ao que acontece com Tony!_ Eu me sinto culpado.

Eu sei como são essas coisas. Eu sei como ele se sente. Todos – ou a maioria – dos alunos fazem lembrancinhas para as mães. Todas as tarefas da escola são sobre essa data, eles pedem para a criança falar sobre a mãe. E meu menino não sabe o que fazer já que sua mãe não está mais aqui.

Eu converso com ele calmamente, explicando que entendo sua tristeza e confusão. Mas, infelizmente, nada vai trazer Kate de volta. Digo que posso ir à escola e avisar aos professores que ele não se sente confortável com essas atividades ou ele pode pensar em sua avó, Esme, e fazer as atividades sobre ela. Ela é como uma segunda mãe pra ele.

Ele deixa os olhos caírem, não me respondendo.

"O que você prefere, filho?"

Nenhuma resposta.

Eu tento entender o que se passa em sua cabecinha. Nenhuma das opções que sugeri parece agradá-lo.

E ainda não está explicado por que ele está agindo assim em relação à Bella...

 _Bella!_

 _Oh._

 _Será que é isso?_

"E a Bella?"

É imediato. Ele levanta o rosto para me encarar, mas continua calado.

"Me ajude a entender, Tony. Você gritou com ela, mas eu sei que você gosta dela".

Depois de mais uns instantes de silêncio, ele fala.

"Por que a Bella não pode ser minha mãe?".

 _Oh, meu menino._

 _Como eu devo respondê-lo?_

"Você gostaria que ela fosse sua mãe?".

Ele acena timidamente.

Eu fico feliz e angustiado ao mesmo. Me emociona que ele queira como mãe a mulher por quem estou apaixonado, mas as coisas não são tão simples assim. Eu e Bella estamos juntos há pouco tempo...ela é jovem. Eu sei que ela o ama, mas não sei e está pronta para assumir esse papel na vida dele.

"Venha aqui, filho", eu o coloco sentado de frente pra mim. "Você sabe que a Bella te amo muito, certo?", ele acena. "Ela sempre vai te amar, independente de qualquer coisa".

Ele me escuta atentamente.

"Ela já gostava muito de você antes de ser minha namorada...Bem, Kate sempre será sua mãe, Tony. Ele está lá no céu, sempre olhando por você. Mas é natural que você queira alguém para...ser sua mãe. Não tem problema, filho. Eu sei que sua mãe Kate quer o melhor pra você, quer que você seja feliz. Mas não é tão simples assim. As pessoas às vezes precisam de tempo para saber se...para se tornarem mães ou pais". _Eu não sei se estou fazendo sentido! Como eu posso fazê-lo entender?_

"Bella não quer ser minha mãe?", ele pergunta com a expressão triste.

"Não é isso que eu disse, filho", explico. "Eu estou dizendo que às vezes...Olha, a gente tem que conversar com a Bella. Explicar tudo o que você está sentindo. Você deve pedir desculpas pelo seu comportamento".

 _Deus, eu não sei o que é melhor. Eu deveria desencorajá-lo a falar com ela sobre essa coisa de mãe? Ela pode não estar pronta. Eu não tenha a menor sombra de dúvidas que a quero em nossas vidas. Pra sempre. Mas e ela? Nosso relacionamento é muito novo. Eu não sei o que fazer. Não posso ignorar os desejos e a dor do meu filho, mas não quero pressionar Bella._

"Ela está brava comigo, papai", ele resmunga. "Ela não vai mais gostar de mim", ele lamenta.

"Não tem nada disso, Tony. Eu já disse, ela está triste pelas coisas que você disse, porque isso a magoou, mas ela te ama. Isso não vai mudar. Mas você deve pedir desculpas e explicar o porquê se comportou mal. Ela voltou pra casa dela hoje, mas amanhã nós podemos ir lá, se você quiser".

Ele dá um pequeno sorriso, o que me deixa aliviado. Colocar pra fora o que o estava incomodando foi bom.

"Agora, vamos tomar um banho e jantar. E depois vamos pra cama", eu digo, ganhando um aceno. Eu o pego no colo e ele se aconchega em meus braços.

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **Então, finalmente nosso casal teve sua primeira vez juntos :)**

 **E essa confusão toda? Tadinho do Tony :(**

 **O que vocês acham? Será que Os garotos vão falar com a Bella? E qual a reação dela?**

 **Obrigada a todos pelos comentários e por acompanharem essa fic!**

 **Próximo capítulo na semana que vem.**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mila: Oie. Sim, nesse capítulo teve cenas mais quentes entre nosso casal ;) Mas terminou em um clima bem diferente, né? O que achou? Bjos e ótima semana!

Guest: Sim, as coisas vão se encaixando agora. Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjos.

Guest: Fico feliz que esteja gostando da fic :) Obrigada pelo comentário! Bjos


	14. É muito cedo?

**Capítulo 13**

 **.**

 **.**

 **É muito cedo?**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Maio de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

Ontem à noite Edward me mandou uma mensagem informando que ele e Tony conversaram e o garoto estava mais calmo. E hoje pela manhã ele me ligou para explicar o que aconteceu ontem: parece que Tony andava chateado porque o dia das mães se aproxima. Acho que é normal ele se sentir assim. Eu morei a minha infância e adolescência quase inteira longe de Charlie e eu sei como era ruim. Imagine o situação do Tony, cuja mãe faleceu...é muito mais triste.

Edward disse que eles conversaram bastante e que hoje a noite eles virão à minha casa porque Tony quer pedir desculpas.

.

Pouco antes do meu horário de almoço, Edward aparece na livraria.

"Oi, linda", ele se aproxima e me beija suavemente.

"Ei", eu respondo. "Tudo bem? Eu pensei que você e o Tony viriam à noite".

"Huh, tudo bem. Eu quero conversar com você", ele diz com uma expressão estranha no rosto.

 _Oh, não. Quando alguém diz essas palavras não é bom sinal. E ele me olhando desse jeito..._

"Não é nada ruim, não precisa se preocupar", ele tenta me tranquilizar ao perceber minha reação. "Vamos almoçar? Aí a gente conversa", ele sugere.

"Claro. Que tal almoçar na minha casa mesmo?"

"Isso é bom", meu namorado responde.

.

"Eu te falei a razão para o comportamento do Tony, mas é mais do que apenas estar triste com o dia das mães se aproximando", ele diz após almoçarmos.

"Como assim, Edward?". Eu não entendo.

"Eu perguntei se ele queria que minha mãe participasse das atividades comemorativas dessa data no colégio, para ele se sentir melhor tendo alguém, mas ele...Olha Bella, eu pensei muito se eu deveria ter essa conversa com você ou não. Eu sei que estamos namorando há pouco tempo, mas eu...Tony e eu...nós amamos você, Bella. Eu amo você", ele declara, me puxando para seus braços.

Wow. Eu não esperava por isso.

"Edward, eu...". Eu não sei o que dizer. Eu o adoro. Muito. Mas não sei se estou preparada pra dizer essas palavras.

"Você não tem que dizer de volta, Bella. Eu apenas quero que você saiba como eu me sinto. E Tony", ele pega minhas mãos e nos sentamos no meu sofá. "Ele me perguntou se você pode ser a mãe dele".

.

.

 _ **EPOV**_

Eu vejo sua boca formar o um 'O'. Não sei se estou fazendo isso do jeito certo, confessando meu amor e o desejo do meu filho. Ela está claramente sobrecarregada.

"Eu...eu amo o Tony, Edward", ela diz após alguns minutos. Um sorriso se abre em seu rosto. "Ele..."

Eu fico feliz por ela amar meu filho. Claro, eu gostaria que ela dissesse as mesmas palavras em relação a mim, mas eu vou esperar por esse momento.

"Eu sei que é muito, Bella. Mas eu quis vir aqui antes e falar abertamente com você porque eu acho que o Tony vai falar sobre isso hoje à noite. Eu queria te deixar preparada, eu acho", dou de ombros. "Por favor, não se sinta obrigada a nada. Ele vai entender se você não...eu sei que não é tão simples".

Eu não quero ir embora, mas sei que ela precisa de um tempo sozinha pra assimilar tudo. Além disso, eu tenho que voltar ao trabalho.

"Eu já vou", digo e me levanto. "Eu devo voltar ao hospital".

Ela acena e se levanta também. "Vocês vêm à noite, certo?".

"Sim", respondo. "Logo depois que sair do trabalho, eu pego o Tony e venho". Não posso resistir e a pego em meus braços, querendo um último beijo antes de sair.

Ela responde ansiosamente, me pegando de surpresa. Seus braços envolvem meu pescoço e eu pressiono nossos corpos juntos. Eu adoro beijá-la. Ela consegue me excitar com um único beijo. Ela move as pernas, no intuito de envolvê-las em minha cintura e eu a seguro pelas cochas. Seu sexo está pressionado em minha ereção crescente.

"Bella", eu a encaro quando o beijo termina para respirarmos.

"Faça amor comigo, Edward", ela pede. "Eu...eu preciso te mostrar...eu...", há uma certa urgência em sua voz que eu não compreendo. E eu não vou negá-la. Eu a quero o tempo todo. Eu verifico as horas no relógio e ainda tenho uns 20 minutos. _Chegar um pouco atrasado do almoço pela primeira vez não vai fazer mal..._

Eu a levo para sua cama. "Isso vai ser rápido, meu amor. Eu não posso me atrasar muito". Ela acena ansiosamente e sem perder tempo eu começo a tirar minhas roupas e Bella vem ajudar. Ela beija minha garganta e meu peito enquanto _trabalhamos_. Quando estou nu, é vez dela. Nós tiramos sua calça jeans e camisa. Ela está usando um conjunto de lingerie de renda branca. _Ela tem esse ar inocente sobre ela...é algo que me deixa louco._

Ela tira o sutiã e eu arranco sua calcinha, deitando-a na cama de novo e me posiciono sobre ela. Procuro seus lábios e nos beijamos por um tempo, nossas mãos nos agradando mutuamente.

"Agora", ela pede.

Eu me afasto na intenção de buscar um preservativo, mas ela me impede.

"Tudo bem. Nós não precisamos", ela diz. "Quer dizer, se você quiser...mas eu fui testada depois...e tomo pílula". Ela não precisa dizer duas vezes. Eu quero senti-la sem nada entre nós.

Eu a preencho lentamente, apreciando seu aperto, sem nenhuma barreira. Fazer amor com Bella é como nada que eu já experimentei antes. Agora eu entendo o que as pessoas dizem sobre o sexo com a pessoa que amamos. Já estive com outras mulheres, mas eu não as amava. Com _minha_ Bella é tudo mais intenso.

Enquanto a penetro, observo seu lindo rosto. Seus grunhidos de prazer. Ela é tão bela. Vê-la assim quase me faz gozar na mesma hora. Eu tento me controlar e acelero as investidas, acariciando seu clitóris.

"Ahhhh, mais Edward", ela pede.

Eu mudo nossa posição, me ajoelhando na cama e seguro Bella, ainda deitada, pela cintura.

"Ohhh", nós dois gememos.

"Eu te amo", eu deixo escapar. Não acho que poderei guardar essas palavras dentre do meu peito mais.

.

.

.

"Obrigada por cuidar dele, mãe", eu digo à Esme naquele dia, mais tarde.

"É um prazer, meu filho", ela responde. "Tchau Tony", ela o abraça.

"Tchau vovó".

Nós saímos da casa dos meus pais e entramos no meu carro.

"Tudo bem, filho? Como foi na escola?", eu pergunto antes de começar a dirigir.

"Foi bem", ele reponde brevemente.

"Certo. E o que você quer fazer? Quer ir à casa da Bella como conversamos ontem ou quer ir pra casa?"

Ele pensa por um tempinho, remexendo suas pequenas mãos no colo.

"Você tem certeza que ela não está com raiva?", ele pergunta.

"Eu tenho sim, filho", garanto.

Foi bom ter ido falar com ela hoje mais cedo. Assim ela está preparada, caso meu filho toque no assunto ' _mãe_ '. Aliás, hoje foi mais do que eu esperava inicialmente. Eu não tinha a intenção de confessar meus sentimentos. Despejar tudo isso nela de uma vez pode ter sido demais.

Eu realmente não fiquei chateado por ela não retornar minha declaração. Eu sinto seu carinho por mim e acredito que ela apenas não está pronta para dizer.

"Eu falei com ela hoje e é claro que ela quer te ver", acrescento.

"Eu quero ir lá, então", ele decide.

"Nós vamos. E lembre-se que você pode falar o que quiser pra ela, o que você estiver confortável pra dizer. Eu só quero que você peça desculpas, ok?"

Ele acena e eu dou partida no carro.

.

Bella nos recebe com um sorriso no rosto. Logo que ela abre a porta de sua casa, eu sinto a mão de Tony apertar a minha. Ele se esconde parcialmente atrás da minha perna, espiando Bella timidamente.

"Oi Edward", ela se aproxima e me dá um rápido beijo.

"Oi, Bella. Eu trouxe pizza pra gente jantar", levanto a embalagem com a comida que comprei no caminho.

"Pode colocar na mesa, por favor", ela responde. "Oi Tony", ela se abaixa, ficando na mesma altura que meu filho. Eu posso sentir o nervosismo por parte de ambos, especialmente do meu menino.

"Oi", ele responde baixinho. Eu me afasto com a pizza, deixando Tony e Bella mais isolados.

"Você vai me dar um abraço, querido?", ela pede.

Tony desvia os olhos dela, me olhando. Eu sorrio e ele dá dois passos, entrando nos braços dela.

"Eu não queria", meu filho diz, começando a chorar. "Des-desculpa, Bella".

Ela o carrega, sentando-se no sofá com ele. "Tudo bem, Tony. Tudo bem", ela o balança em seu colo. "Não chore, meu anjo", ela cantarola para que ele se acalme.

"Você não está com raiva de mim?", meu menino pergunta alguns minutos depois, quando o choro termina.

"Não, Tony. Eu não estou com raiva de você. Eu te adoro muito e você sabe disso, certo?". Ele acena. "Eu sei que você estava triste aquele dia e às vezes a gente mesmo não entende o que estamos sentindo ou não consegue deixar isso sair...não consegue falar sobre isso. Foi isso o que aconteceu?".

Ele acena.

"Era mentira. Eu não queria dizer aquilo. Me desculpa", ele pede mais uma vez.

Bella acaricia as bochechas dele. "Eu te desculpo, Tony. E saiba que nada nesse mundo é capaz de me fazer deixar de te amar, meu querido", ela o abraça.

"Eu...eu...", ele não consegue falar. Seu olhar alterna entre Bella e eu várias vezes.

 _Vou deixa-lo fazer isso no tempo dele, sem me intrometer._

.

 _ **BPOV**_

Eu espero, pacientemente, Tony encontrar as palavras.

No fundo estou nervosa, excitada, confusa...tudo ao mesmo tempo. Eu sinto que hoje é um marco em minha vida. _A declaração de amor Edward, o que ele disse sobre Tony me querer como mãe._

Eu estou feliz. Saber que meu namorado me ama é maravilhoso. E ele é tão paciente e atencioso, percebendo que ainda preciso de um tempo. E seu filho? É claro que eu amo Tony, mas quando ele veio mais cedo me dizer que o garoto me quer como sua mãe, eu confesso que fiquei assustada. É que tudo parece estar acontecendo muito rápido.

Então, quando Edward me deu o beijo de despedida no almoço, um medo irracional de perdê-lo me bateu. Um medo de perder os dois por causa da minha própria estupidez de pensar que é cedo demais, por causa da confusão na minha mente. Nós fizemos amor e meu coração se aquietou um pouco. Quando ele saiu, eu passei as horas seguintes pensando em tudo isso.

 _Estou certa em pensar que é cedo?_

 _Existe uma regra? Um tempo mínimo de espera em qualquer relacionamento antes de dar um grande passo?_

Eu me fiz muitas perguntas e refleti sobre toda a situação. É verdade que nosso namoro, propriamente dito, começou há pouco tempo, mas o tempo que nós passamos juntos como amigos foi longo. Eu o conheço e eu sei que o que temos não é algo superficial ou passageiro. Então, eu decidi ouvir meu coração, sem pensar no que é lógico ou racional. Eu não posso prever o futuro, mas eu sei quero estar com Edward. Eu conheço Tony há muito tempo. Com o passar dos anos ficamos mais próximos, mesmo antes do meu namoro com seu pai. Eu o amo. Eu gostaria de ser sua mãe? Sim, porque eu sempre me vi assumindo esse papel no futuro. Acho que a questão só apareceu mais cedo do que eu esperava.

"Você pode me falar qualquer coisa, Tony. Agora ou na hora em que você preferir. Ok?", eu digo, tentando deixá-lo mais tranquilo.

Ele acena e fica quieto.

"Que tal comer agora? Ou então a pizza vai esfriar", Edward sugere.

Tony e eu nos juntamos ao seu pai e nós jantamos em um clima agradável. Tony sorri de vez em quando e participa da nossa conversa. _É bom vê-lo assim de novo._

Mais tarde, Tony está fazendo seu dever de casa e Edward conversa comigo.

"Eu pensei que isso pudesse acontecer. Ele está com medo de falar com você, eu acho".

"Eu não quero que ele tenha medo de falar comigo, mas eu entendo. Ele deve estar com receio de ser rejeitado", eu suponho. "Eu nunca faria isso, Edward", eu sussurro. "Eu já o amo demais".

Ele me abraça. "Eu sei, amor. Vamos deixar que ele faça no tempo dele". Eu aceno e somos interrompidos pelo meu celular.

"Oi mãe", eu digo após atender.

"Bella! Filha, como está?"

"Tudo bem, mãe. E vocês? Como está Phill?"

"Ele está ótimo. Muito feliz com o novo contrato como treinador".

"Que bom, mamãe", eu respondo.

"Sim. É por isso que eu estou te ligando, na verdade. Você havia dito que provavelmente não viria pra cá nesse dia das mães".

"É. Não vai dar mesmo. Me desculpe, mas uma das minhas funcionárias está de férias e eu quero aproveitar e ficar mais dias aí quando te visitar. Pensei em ir no início do próximo mês", eu digo. "Você não vai ficar chateada?"

"Claro que não, Bella. Eu entendo que você tem seus compromissos aí. E eu comentei com Phill que você provavelmente não viria. Então, ele sugeriu que a gente viajasse, pra comemorar o contrato dele, também. Eu só queria confirmar se você vinha ou não", ela diz. "Bem, eu vou te esperar mês que vem, então".

"Eu irei, sim. E boa viagem mãe. Dê um abraço no Phill".

"Pode deixar. E por falar em nossos homens, como vai aquele bonitão do seu namorado?", ela pergunta, me fazendo rir.

"Ele está ótimo. Bem ao me lado, na verdade. Ele e Tony vieram jantar comigo".

"Oh, Tony! Você fala tanto nesse menino. Eu quero conhecê-lo em breve. Bem, eu vou deixar você continuar sua noite. Dê um beijo nos seus meninos por mim. Tchau".

"Tchau, mãe", eu desligo.

 _Meus meninos!?_

 _Bem...Sim, eles são! Meus meninos!_

"O que foi?", Edward pergunta.

"Huh?"

"Esse sorriso no seu rosto. Você está olhando pro nada e sorrindo", ele explica.

"Huh, nada. Só minha mãe. Eu não vou vê-la nesse dia das mães e ela vai aproveitar e viajar com seu marido", eu conto. "Ah, ela mandou um beijo pra você e Tony".

"Eu ouvi você falando com ela sobre isso. É uma pena que Jéssica esteja de férias. Tenho certeza que você gostaria de visitar sua mãe".

"Claro que sim, mas eu irei em breve. E minha mãe é muito tranquila quanto a essas...coisas. Ela nunca ligou muito pra essas datas", dou de ombros.

"Bem, então você está intimada a ir comigo pra casa dos meus pais no domingo".

"Intimada, é?", eu sorrio.

"Sim, senhora", ele me abraça, afundando seu rosto em meu pescoço.

"Pois bem, então eu intimo você a vir almoçar comigo todos os dias. Como hoje", eu digo, sentindo meu rosto se aquecer com as lembranças de nossas atividades de mais cedo.

Ele sorri e me olha. "Oh, eu aceito de bom grado, meu amor", ele aproxima seus lábios da minha garganta.

"Huumm", eu afasto seu rosto apenas para puxar sua boca para a minha. Eu me contenho para não montar em seu colo, mas nosso beijo é febril.

"Bella?", a vozinha do Tony nos faz terminar o contato.

"Oi querido?", eu falo ofegante. Ele está sorrindo pra nós. _Droga! Ele nos flagrou de novo_.

"Eu não sei fazer esse aqui", ele aponta para seu caderno. "Você me ajuda?", ele pede acanhado.

"Claro, Tony". Eu me levanto do sofá e vou até ele, me sentando na cadeira ao seu lado.

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **Obrigada a todos por lerem e comentarem :)**

 **O que acharam desse capítulo?**

 **O próximo deve ser postado no fim de semana.**

 **Bjos e ótima semana para todos!**

 **T. Darcy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mila: Querida leitora, desculpe não responder ao seu comentário antes (estou repostando esse capítulo, pois vi que esqueci de te responder). Você está certa, a relação deles está se consolidando e parece que a da Bella com o Tony está indo pro mesmo caminho, né?! ;) Bjos e até breve.**

Guest: A cena do Tony no outro capítulo foi de apertar o coração mesmo. Mas ele parece mais alegrinho nesse capítulo. E ainda tem mais por vir. Obrigada por comentar e até mais. Bjos.

Olivia: A Bella já ama o Tony sim, como ela mesma declarou nesse capítulo. Vamos ver como tudo se desenrola. Bjos e obrigada.

Guest: Você está certa. É uma situação difíicil não apenas ara Bella e Tony, mas para o Edward também. Ele está no meio dos dois, sem querer pressionar a mulher que ama e nem magoar seu filho. Obrigada por comentar. Bjos e até breve.


	15. Dia das mães

**Capítulo 14**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dia das mães**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Maio de 2016**_ __

 _ **BPOV**_

Na sexta-feira antes do dia das mães eu vou jantar na casa de Edward.

"Ei, amor", ele me cumprimenta ao abrir a porta.

"Oi", eu respondo, entrando e indo direto para seus braços. Ele beija meu cabelo, me prendendo quando eu tento me afastar. "Ei, não vai me deixar entrar?", pergunto sorrindo.

"Eu quero te abraçar por mais um tempo", ele responde.

"Edward, nós estivemos juntos na hora do almoço", eu retruco, mas me aconchego mais em seus braços.

"Papai, é ela?", ouço a voz de Tony, que vem descendo as escadas correndo.

"Oi Tony", eu me solto de seu pai e abro os braços pra ele.

"Bella!", ele se joga no meu colo. "Eu sabia que era você", ele diz sorrindo. _Meu menino lindo_.

"Como foi na escola hoje, querido?", eu pergunto enquanto vamos saindo da porta de entrada.

"Foi muito legal. Eu joguei futebol hoje e aprendi muitas coisas novas também", ele responde.

"É mesmo?"

Ele acena e diz que vai ao seu quarto buscar algo.

"Ele chegou da escola bem animado hoje", Edward comenta, sentando-se ao meu lado na sala.

"É um alívio vê-lo tão alegre e animado de novo. Naqueles dias em que ele estava tristinho, o meu peito apertava", eu confesso.

Ele pega minha mão em sinal de compreensão e Tony desce as escadas com algo nas mãos. Ele se aproxima e me entrega um papel, sem dizer nada. É um cartão, na verdade.

Eu tiro do envelope e abro.

É um cartão de dia das mães escrito à mão.

' _ **Eu te amo, mamãe Bella'.**_

 _Oh, Tony._ Meus olhos se enchem d'água instantaneamente. Esse garoto consegue me surpreender todos os dias. Eu não podia esperar por essa surpresa linda. Se eu estava um pouco receosa ao saber o que Tony queria, agora eu vejo que estava sendo boba. Meu coração se enche de alegria ao saber que ele me quer como sua mãe.

"Tony...", eu o puxo para um abraço. "Meu menino lindo", beijo todo o seu rosto, fazendo-o rir. "Você me quer...como sua mãe?"

Ele acena, desviando os olhos.

"Oh, Tony. Eu amo você e eu fico muito feliz e honrada que você me queira como mãe", eu o baraço de novo. "Obrigada, meu anjo".

Ele fica em meus braços e eu olho para Edward, que está visivelmente emocionado. Ele se aproxima de nós dois e ficamos todos abraçados por algum tempo.

.

Após o jantar, nós assistimos a um filme na TV.

"Você vai dormir aqui com a gente mam-... Bella?", Tony pergunta.

Durante a noite ele não fez muito estardalhaço sobre o que aconteceu. É a primeira vez que ele quase me chama de mãe.

"Tony, você pode me chamar do que quiser e quando quiser. De mamãe ou de Bella. Tudo bem?". Ele concorda. "E eu vou pra minha casa porque amanhã eu trabalho cedo", eu dou a desculpa. É muito raro eu dormir na casa do meu namorado.

"Mas...", o garoto começa a falar de novo. "Se você é minha mamãe agora, eu acho que tem que dormir aqui. Você vai se casar com o papai?"

 _Oh, Deus!_

Eu fico sem reação e Edward se antecipa para responder o filho.

"As coisas não são assim, Tony-"

"Mas os pais devem morar juntos!", Tony insiste, interrompendo seu pai.

"Filho...antes de tudo, existem pais que não moram juntos. Pais que se divorciaram, mas continuam amando seus filhos. E tem pais que são casados e moram juntos, na mesma casa com as crianças", Edward tenta explicar. "Eu também fico muito feliz por você ter pedido para a Bella ser sua mãe. Eu sei que você a ama e ela sente o mesmo. Mas ela é minha namorada, Tony. É diferente. Os casais...os namorados, eles...huh, eles não se casam assim de um dia para o outro. Você entende?".

Tony acena e parece realmente bem com a explicação.

"É hora de dormir, vamos?", Edward o manda para o quarto. "Eu subo daqui a pouco".

"Bella pode me contar uma história?", ele olha entre seu pai e eu.

"Claro, querido. Vamos", eu pego sua mãe e nós subimos para seu quarto.

.

Trinta minutos mais tarde, estou de volta à sala, com Edward.

"Huh, me desculpe pelo que ele disse, Bella", ele diz meio sem jeito.

"Tudo bem, Edward. Não tem nada para desculpar. É natural que uma criança assuma...isso", dou de ombros.

Ele pega minhas mãos e abre a boca para falar de novo, mas não o faz.

Eu pego meu cartão na mesa ao lado do sofá. _É lindo_! Tony escreveu e desenhou corações nele. Foi o jeito que ele encontrou de pedir o que queria.

"Você sabia disso?", eu questiono.

"Não. Quer dizer, ele me mostrou hoje quando chegou da escola, mas eu não sabia antes disso".

"É perfeito", eu digo.

"Obrigado, amor", Edward diz me olhando intensamente. "Por aceitá-lo. Por amar meu filho".

"Você não tem que agradecer Edward. Eu...". Eu quero dizer tantas coisas, mas não consigo deixar sair. Em vez disso, eu o beijo. Ele segura meu rosto e corresponde intensamente. Sem ar, ele deixa meus lábios e começa a beijar meu pescoço. _Eu amo quando ele faz isso_. Meus mamilos endurecem e ele nem precisa me tocar lá.

"Edward".

"Eu também gostaria que você passasse a noite aqui", ele diz entre beijos.

Eu me afasto um pouco. "Eu acho melhor não. Nós acabamos de explicar tudo pro Tony e se eu permanecer esta noite, ele pode ficar confuso. Não sei".

Ele suspira. "Você tem razão", diz. "Sobre não dormir aqui hoje, mas eu vou conversar com ele de novo e explicar que minha namorada pode dormir aqui de vez em quando. Tudo bem pra você?", ele pergunta.

"Sim, está perfeito".

.

.

.

No meio da manhã de domingo nós chegamos à casa dos pais de Edward. Ele me buscou em casa e Tony chegou com um lindo arranjo de flores silvestres, de cores variadas.

" _Feliz dia das mães, Bella", ele disse timidamente e me abraçou. Eu não pude impedir as lágrimas de caírem._

" _Obrigada, meu menino lindo", eu beijei seu rosto. "Eu te amo"._

Ao chegar na casa dos Cullen, Edward abre a porta e nós entramos sem cerimônia. Meu namorado trouxe um colar para sua mãe e eu, que não quis chegar de mãos vazias, trouxe um arranjo de lírios pra ela. Desde que me mudei pra Forks e comecei a namorar Jasper, ela foi como uma segunda mãe pra mim.

"Oi pai", Edward cumprimenta seu pai, que nos encontra na sala de estar.

"Olá, Carlisle", eu digo.

"Oi filho. Bella", ele responde com um sorriso sereno. "E você, meu garotão, como está?", ele pergunta, pegando Tony no colo.

"Oi vovô. Cadê a vovó Esme?".

"Ela está no quarto. Já vai descer", o avô responde.

Rose e Jasper entram na sala nesse momento. Eu sabia que eles estariam aqui e Edward me disse que eles chegaram ontem à Forks. Mas é impossível não ficar um pouco tensa ao vê-los, mesmo que no último encontro tenha sido tranquilo. _Ou quase isso_.

"Tia Rose! Tio Jasper!", Tony corre para abraçar da tia. Momentos depois, meu ex-namorado fala com ele.

"Oi Anthony", Jasper o pega no colo e faz cócegas nele, fazendo-o gargalhar.

Edward abraça a irmã.

"Olá Rosalie", eu falo. "Como você está? E Emmett?"

"Oi Bella. Estamos bem, obrigada", sua resposta é breve, mas ela não me parece mal intencionada ou irritada como da última vez.

"Bella", Jasper me cumprimenta. "Como vai?"

"Ei Jasper", eu sorrio. "Tudo bem. E você?"

Antes que ele responda, Edward o cumprimenta.

"Jasper".

"Oi Edward".

Antes que a situação fique estranha, Esme aparece. _Graças a Deus!_

"Feliz dia das mães", Edward a beija no rosto e entrega seu presente.

"Oh, obrigada meu filho".

"Vovó", Tony abraça as pernas dela, que se abaixa para beijar o neto.

"Esme", eu falo quando ela se levanta. "Desculpe aparecer assim...eu sei que é um dia da família, mas Edward disse que não teria problema".

"Bella, você sabe que é sempre bem-vinda aqui. Você já passou vários dias das mães conosco, quando não podia visitar Renée e agora não tem razão para ser diferente. Obrigada por ter vindo", ela responde.

Eu entrego as flores e ela agradece.

"Você também ganhou flores hoje, vovó!", Tony fala alto.

"Eu ganhei. Quem mais ganhou flores, Tony?", Esme pergunta.

"A Bella, vovó", ele responde com um sorriso no rosto. "Eu dei pra ela no dia das mães", ele revela sorridente e orgulhoso.

"Oh", Esme parece surpresa. E todos os demais também. "Oh, eu...isso é ótimo, Tony".

Sinto os olhos de todos em mim. _Eles não esperavam por essa revelação_. Eu imagino que eles estejam curiosos, mas ninguém pergunta nada. Logo Esme nos tira da situação inusitada.

"Bem, está um dia agradável. Vamos lá pra fora aproveitar esse tempo", ela sugere e nós concordamos.

.

Passar o dia na casa dos Cullen é ótimo. Eu sentia saudade de estar com eles assim. A diferença agora é Edward. Ele quase não visitava os pais quando morava longe. E a outra diferença é que namoro o outro filho, mas o dia se passa sem problemas ou momentos muito desconfortáveis. Edward e Jasper até conversaram um pouco em alguns momentos. Eu espero que com o passar do tempo, a relação deles volte a ser como antes.

Anthony aproveita o dia com os tios e os avós, mas passa a maior parte do tempo _grudado_ comigo. Ele quis nadar e me fez entrar na piscina com ele. Almoçou sentado ao meu lado e agora está cochilando com a cabeça no meu colo.

"Eu adoro te ver assim com ele", Edward sussurra em meu ouvido. Eu apenas sorrio em resposta. Ele sabe que amo ter Tony comigo, então não preciso ficar repetindo.

"Como estão as coisas na livraria, Bella?", Carlisle pergunta.

"Não poderia estar melhor, Carlisle. Na semana passada eu recebi um convite de alguns investidores, me convidando para uma reunião sobre uma possível expansão da livraria, com filiais em Port Angeles ou Seattle", eu conto.

"Nossa! Que notícia ótima, Bella. Parabéns!", ele diz sorrindo. Esme e os demais também me parabenizam.

Eles perguntam mais detalhes.

"Na verdade começou com o contato que eu tenho com algumas editoras da região e acabou que um dos parceiros deles, Jacob, é filho de um amigo do meu pai. Ele nasceu em La Push e se mudou pra Seattle há alguns anos. Então, o Jacob me ligou na semana passada e marcamos uma reunião inicial para a próxima quinta-feira".

"Tenho certeza que vai dar tudo certo. Fico muito feliz, Bella", Esme diz.

"Obrigada", eu digo e me levanto com Tony no colo. "Vou colocá-lo deitado no sofá e irei ao toalete. Já volto", digo para Edward. Ele pergunta se quer que ele carregue o Tony, mas eu garanto que dou conta.

Minutos depois, quando estou voltando para o quintal, vejo Jasper entre o corredor e a cozinha, próximo à porta que dá para a parte externa da casa.

"Posso falar com você por um minuto, Bella?".

"Huh, claro".

"Bem, é que eu...eu pensei...", ele se cala e passa as mãos pelo cabelo, puxando-os. Eu aguardo até que ele tenta mais uma vez. "Eu estou pensando em falar com Alice. Tentar...com ela, eu quero dizer. Eu só achei que devia falar com você antes porque a gente vai acabar se esbarrando por aí...aqui na casa dos meus pais".

"Oh", isso me pegou de surpresa. Não deveria, devido às últimas conversas que tivemos. Eu mesma disse que ele deveria ir atrás dela se realmente tem sentimentos por ela.

"Droga! Eu sei que é estranho, não há um jeito mais fácil de fazer isso, mas você está com Edward e eu...Eu errei com você antes e não quero te magoar de novo. Por isso estou te falando agora. Nós não temos nada ainda...eu não estou com ela. Queria falar com você antes-", ele dispara a falar e eu o interrompo, colocando minha mão em seu braço.

"Tudo bem, Jasper!", eu digo. "Eu só fiquei surpresa. Como você disse, eu estou com Edward e você pode namorar quem quiser. Nós temos que aprender a lidar com essa estranheza", eu solto um riso nervoso. "Acho que até agora estamos indo bem, certo?".

Ele dá um pequeno sorriso. "Acho que sim".

"Certo. Então...eu vou", aponto para o lado o quintal.

"Tudo bem", ele me abraça de repente antes que eu posso me afastar. "Obrigado, Bella".

"Huh. Tudo bem", ele me solta e vai em direção às escadas.

 _Estranha essa conversa, mas não foi ruim. É estranho apenas._

Eu caminho até a porta e quando passo por ela, vejo Edward encostado na parede.

"O que ele queria com você?", ele pergunta em tom um pouco alterado.

"Jasper?"

"Quem mais?", ele retruca bruscamente.

"Ei! Eu não gosto do seu tom. E eu estava apenas conversando com ele".

Antes de responder, ele pega minha mãe e me leva pra dentro de casa, na cozinha.

Ele respira fundo antes de continuar. "Me desculpe", ele me puxa em um abraço forte. "Eu vi vocês e ele estava te tocando...eu...Eu confio em você, mas ele...não nele. Vocês tem muita história juntos e...Me desculpe, Bella. Por favor".

"Ele queria me dizer que vai procurar Alice. Eu acho que eles vão ficar juntos", dou de ombros. "Foi apenas isso. Você não tem nada com o que se preocupar Edward. Eu sou sua. Somente sua".

"Minha. Minha Bella", ele segura meu rosto e esmaga seus lábios nos meus. Antes que eu perceba, Edward me carrega e me coloca sentada no balcão, ficando entre minhas pernas, sem cessar o beijo.

A urgência do beijo me deixa zonza. Ele parece estar sentindo o que eu senti quando ele se declarou. _Medo. Medo de perder quem nos é tão precioso_.

Assim como ele me deixou tê-lo e me _mostrou_ que é meu, eu quero _mostrar_ que sou dele e de mais ninguém. Suas mãos deixam meu rosto e começam a explorar meu corpo, mas logo o barulho da porta abrindo me faz paralisar e Edward dá um passo pra trás.

"Pu-...Huh, me desculpem. Eu não queria interromper", Carlisle fala, tentando suprimir o riso. "Eu só vim pegar uns guardanapos", ele os pega em cima da mesa e os agita. "Podem continuar", ele ri e sai dali.

 _Que vergonha!_

Quando estamos sozinhos de novo, Edward ri.

"Não tem graça", eu bato em seu peito. "Estamos nos _esfregando_ na cozinha dos seus pais como dois adolescentes".

"O que eu posso fazer se não consigo me controlar perto de você?", ele pergunta em tom baixo e a expressão séria. "Você me deixa louco, sabia?", ele se aproxima, inclinando seu rosto até meu pescoço. "Passe a noite comigo". Soa como uma demanda, não um pedido.

"Edward...eu não sei. E o Tony?"

"Ele já sabe sobre nós. Eu conversei com ele mais cedo e ele entende que mesmo que você passe a noite lá em casa de vez em quando, você continua tendo seu próprio lugar", ele explica. "Quero fazer amor com você a noite toda", ele murmura entre beijos na minha garganta. "Eu quero acordar com você".

 _Suas palavras me fazem querer montá-lo aqui mesmo, sem me importar que sua família esteja a poucos metros de distância._

"Você não joga limpo, Dr. Cullen", eu o acuso.

"Você vem pra casa comigo?", ele pede e continua o _ataque_ com sua boca.

"Sim", eu consigo murmurar entre gemidos.

.

.

Mais tarde, estamos na casa dele e Tony já está dormindo. O garoto ficou radiante ao saber que eu passaria a noite em sua casa. Ele implorou ao pai que o deixasse dormir comigo, mas Edward foi firme em sua recusa. Ele me disse que se depender do filho, ele nunca dorme no seu quartinho.

Depois de muita resistência, Tony aceitou que eu contasse uma história e ficasse em seu quarto até ele pegar no sono.

"Hum, eu achei que teria que brigar com meu filho pra ter você", Edward diz em tom brincalhão enquanto me pega e seus braços.

"Ele está animado. Feliz", eu respondo. "É bom vê-lo assim".

"É sim, mas eu não via a hora de ter você aqui no meu quarto. Só nós dois". Ele me abraça e me segura por um longo tempo. Nossos corpos pressionados juntos, mas ele não em beija. Ele não me toca em nenhum outro lugar. Isso me enlouquece e me deixa frustrada porque ele me _incendiou_ esta tarde na casa dos seus pais, após me ver conversando com seu irmão. Se não fosse pela interrupção do Carlisle, nós teríamos esquecido onde estávamos.

Decidida a não esperar, eu seguro seu rosto e uno nossas bocas. Ele corresponde ao meu beijo e eu deixo minha mão descer por seu abdômen, sem perder tempo, até encontrar seu pênis. Ele geme em minha boca e empurra em minha mão. O beijo se torna ansioso e desleixado. Eu sinto sua ereção crescer sob a calça do pijama.

A contenção que ele demonstrou antes, termina. Agora suas mãos exploram meu corpo, puxando as roupas do caminho e sentido minha pele nua. Eu subo minha mão até o cós da calça e começo a enfiá-la para tocá-lo, mas ele me impede.

"Você", ele murmura conte minha boca, antes de se afastar. Após me pegar no colo, ele me deita no colchão e termina de me despir. Ele fica de pé, ao final da cama, e vai colocando beijos por toda a extensão de ambas as minhas perna. Uma de cada vez.

 _Meus tornozelos, panturrilhas, joelhos...até as coxas._ Ele se aproxima do meu centro, mas recua, me provocando.

"Edwaaard", eu arqueio meu corpo, querendo mais. "Por favor".

Nós nunca fizemos isso. Eu já tive sexo oral com... _não com Edward_.

Seu nariz roça o lugar onde eu quero sua boca e eu agarro sua cabeça. Eu o sinto sorrindo contra minha pele. Ele finalmente se apieda e eu sinto sua língua no meu sexo. O prazer imediato me faz grunhir alto.

"Ahhhh".

Ele me lambe lenta e deliberadamente. _Ele sabe o que faz_. Eu estou tão molhada que seus dois dedos me penetram sem muita resistência. Minhas mãos puxam seu cabelo e empurram o rosto ainda mais pra baixo. Suas ministrações aumentam e eu não demoro a gozar.

"Edw-Ohhhh".

Quando eu recupero os sentidos, olho pra ele, que está claramente presunçoso. Sorrindo, ele avança para me beijar. Em outros tempos eu iria recuar, mas com ele eu não importo. O beijo não é demorado porque logo ele está dentro de mim, me enchendo completamente.

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoas.**

 **Então, o Tony encontrou um jeitinho de deixar a Bella saber o que ele queria :)**

 **E o dia das mães na casa dos Cullen até que foi tranquilo. O Jasper parece finalmente ter aceitado o fim do relacionamento com Bella...aceitado o fato de que ela agora está com seu irmão...e vai atrás da Alice. O que acham?**

 **Espero o comentário de vocês!**

 **Obrigada a todos por acompanharem ;)**

 **Desculpem os erros. Eu revisei uma vez, mas para postar hoje não foi possível revisar mais.**

 **Uma ótima semana pra todos nós!**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**

 **P.S: Devo postar próximo capítulo no fim de semana. Farei o meu melhor para postar o mais breve possível, mas a vida está muito corrida ultimamente.**

.

.

.

 **Mila:** Oi. Primeiramente, me desculpe por não responder ao seu comentário inicialmente no capítulo anterior. Eu fiz uma confusão danada e acabei não te respondendo. Quando percebi minha falha, editei o capítulo e adicionei a resposta ao seu comentário...não sei se você chegou a ver. Bem, sua teoria sobre a Bella não dizer eu te amo é boa...será isso? rsrsrsrs. Bjos e obrigada por comentar, querida leitora!

 **Vanny:** O Tony ainda não a chamou de mãe diretamente, mas as coisas estão evoluindo, né?! Bjos e obrigada por acompanhar o fic :)

 **Guest:** Nesse capítulo o Tony a 'pediu' pra ser sua mãe, finalmente, né?! ;) Obrigada por ler e comentar!


	16. Dias agitados

**Capítulo 15**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Dias agitados**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Maio de 2016**_ __

 _ **BPOV**_

Na manhã seguinte eu acordo e, ainda de olhos fechados, sinto um peso sobre meus braços e tórax. Imagino que seja Edward, mas ao abrir os olhos, percebo que é outra pessoa. Anthony. Ele está com a parte superior do corpo em cima de mim, seu braço em minha barriga.

Eu sorrio, pensando em como ele veio parar aqui. Eu dormi a noite inteira e não notei o momento em que ele veio pra cama de seu pai. Ainda bem que Edward insistiu que nos vestíssemos antes de dormir. Provavelmente sabia que Tony iria invadir seu quarto.

Eu acaricio suavemente o cabelo dele, para não acordá-lo. Ele parece um anjinho, dormindo de modo tão pacifico. Aliás, ele sempre parece um anjinho pra mim. Minutos depois, Edward entra no quarto carregando uma bandeja.

"Bom dia, meu amor. Eu trouxe nosso café da manhã", ele diz em tom baixo.

Eu sorrio em resposta, tentando me levantar sem despertar o garoto. Quando consigo, caminho até Edward.

"Bom dia", eu beijo seu rosto. "Já volto", digo após apontar para o banheiro.

Quando retorno, a bandeja está em cima da cômoda e ele me puxa para seus braços, e dando _um verdadeiro beijo_ de bom dia.

"Café da manhã na cama? Eu gosto disso".

"Você merece tudo", ele diz e me beija novamente.

"Quando o Tony veio pra cá?", eu questiono.

"Bem cedinho. Ele quase sempre acorda e vem deitar comigo. Espero que você não se importe por eu o ter deixado ficar".

"Claro que não, Edward", respondo sinceramente.

"Bom, então. Agora vamos tomar café da manhã, pois nós dois temos que trabalha e o Tony tem que ir pra escola".

.

.

.

"Jacob Black está me aguardando", eu digo assim que entro no restaurante em Port Angeles. A moça me indica a mesa na qual ele está sentado. Seu rosto se vira e ele me reconhece, acenando. Após se levantar, ele me cumprimenta sorrindo e puxa minha cadeira.

Ele é jovem. _E bonito_. Eu já sabia que ele é da minha idade, aproximadamente, pois meu pai me contou. Mas ele parece realmente jovem. É moreno e tem um sorriso marcante.

"É um prazer revê-la, Isabela", ele diz sorrindo. Eu franzo a testa e ele logo se explica. "você não se lembra? Nós brincamos juntos algumas vezes em La Push, quando éramos crianças".

"Me desculpe, mas eu não..."

"Tudo bem", ele gesticula, minimizando minha falta de memória. "Eu mesmo me lembro muito pouco, mas meu pai faz questão de relembrar aqueles tempos. Nós devíamos ter uns quatro ou cinco anos".

"Eu não me lembro muito dessa fase da minha vida", confesso rindo.

Dali em diante nós falamos mais um pouco sobre nossos pais e entramos no assunto de interesse. Jacob trabalha com um grupo de investidores do ramo de e após conhecer a _concepção_ da minha livraria, eles ficaram interessados em expandir a ideia. Enquanto nosso almoço é servido, ele me apresenta a proposta inicial. Seria uma parceria para abrir uma filial em Port Angeles e, posteriormente, outra em Seattle.

"Leia o contrato com mais calma ou mostre para seu advogado", Jacob sugere. "E quando estiver pronta para nos dar sua resposta, entre em contato comigo. Então, marcaremos uma reunião com meus parceiros".

"Eu farei isso", asseguro.

"Ótimo! E independente dessa questão, quando estiver em Port Angeles, vamos combinar alguma coisa. Podemos almoçar juntos novamente ou o que você preferir. Foi uma tarde muito agradável", ele diz despreocupadamente, ao que me parece.

 _Huh._

"Claro. Eu...vou. Se eu vier", eu respondo sem jeito. _Ele está me cantando? Ou apenas sendo simpático?_ Eu gostei dele, mas não romanticamente. _Espero que ele não tenha levado nosso encontro por esse lado._

.

.

.

 **Junho de 2016**

 _ **EPOV**_

"Somos só nós dois hoje para o almoço, filho", eu digo após desligar o telefone. Bella está em Port Angeles, de novo, reunida com as pessoas da editora e do grupo de investidores que irão abrir as filiais da _Swan's Book and Coffe._ Desde o mês passado, ela tem se encontrado com eles pelo menos uma vez por semana.

"Mas a Bella disse-", meu filho começa a falar.

"A reunião dela atrasou, Tony. Ela só deve chegar no fim da tarde".

Ele acena, mas seu rosto mostra a decepção. Nós havíamos programado almoçar juntos e levar Tony pra passear, já que ela esperava estar de volta até o início da tarde.

"Mas hoje à noite e amanhã ela será só nossa, tudo bem?", eu tento animá-lo. Ele sorri e acena de novo.

.

.

.

 **Julho de 2016**

 _ **EPOV**_

"Ahhhhh. Bella!", eu tento me concentrar em evitar meu orgasmo, mas é tão difícil quando ela tem sua boca ao meu redor. A sensação se intensifica com o toque de suas mãos. Eu fecho meus olhos, querendo fazer isso durar mais. Eu sei que se olhar pra baixo, olhar pra ela...será minha perdição.

"Bell...eu...", já estou incoerente nesse momento.

Ela geme ao meu redor, intensificando meu prazer. Eu tento afastá-la, sabendo que estou chegando ao limite, mas ela não me permite e continua me sugando até que eu derramo em sua boca.

.

.

" _Aquele Jacob_ te importunou hoje ou finamente entendeu que você não está livre?", eu pergunto mais tarde, quando estamos jantando na casa dela. Eu não quero parecer muito ciumento ou possessivo. Eu não sou, mas desde que ela me contou dos incansáveis convites dele para saírem, eu me sinto incomodado.

Ela suspira. "Ele não me convidou pra sair desde a última reunião, Edward", ela diz pacientemente. "Quando eu informei, em termos inequívocos, que não estou disponível e não estarei em nenhum momento porque eu tenho o namorado mais incrível do mundo".

Ela se levanta e vem para meu colo enquanto termina de falar.

Eu abro a boca para responder, mas ele me cala com seus dedos.

"Eu não quero mais ninguém, Edward. Porque eu te amo".

 _Porque eu te amo._

Ela...é a primeira vez que ela diz tais palavras.

"Bella?"

"Eu te amo. Me desculpe não poder falar quando você disse que me amava, mas eu-", eu interrompo seu discurso com meus lábios.

O beijo não se transforma em algo mais. Não se torna sexual. É sobre carinho, sobre amor...eu a amo e ela me ama, também. Eu esperei e desejei ouvir essas palavras por muito tempo.

Eu solto sua boca e nos sorrimos um para o outro.

"Eu te amo tanto, Bella. Minha Bella", a beijo de novo.

Ficamos curtindo nosso momento perfeito por um tempo, mas logo a realidade bate à nossa porta. Minha mãe me telefona e diz que Tony não está se sentindo muito bem. Ele iria passar o fim de semana com meus pais para que eu pudesse passar um tempo a sós com Bella.

"Eu acho que não é nada sério, Edward. Ele está se queixando de dor na barriga e vomitou uma vez. Seu pai o examinou, mas Tony continua chamando por você", minha mãe relata.

"Estou indo até sua casa agora", eu digo e mal me despeço dela antes de desligar.

Visto minha roupa rapidamente enquanto conto para Bella o que houve. Ela insiste em ir comigo para buscar Tony.

Não importa que eu seja pediatra e pelos sintomas, provavelmente é apenas uma intoxicação alimentar ou virose, mas eu não posso deixar de ficar apreensivo e querendo estar com meu filho imediatamente.

No caminho até meus pais, Bella está quieta. _Ela está nervosa, preocupada, também_.

"Não deve ser nada grave, meu amor", eu tento tranquilizá-la. Ela apenas acena.

Meu pai nos recebe na porta e subimos para o quarto dele, sem demora. Tony está na cama, choramingando enquanto minha mãe o consola. Ele nos vê.

"Papai. Mamãe".

"Tony", eu me aproximo e ele estende os braços. Esme se afasta e eu me sento na cama, pegando-o no colo. Ele começa a chorar de verdade e murmura sobre o que está sentindo _. Dor na barriga. Dor de cabeça. Náuseas._

Meu pai diz que já o medicou para parar o vômito e, assim, evitar desidratação.

Bella se aproxima de nós e acaricia a cabeça dele, sussurrando palavras de carinho.

"Eu quero ir pra casa", Anthony pede.

"Nós vamos, filho", eu respondo.

"Eu vou juntar as coisas dele", minha mãe diz e sai do quarto.

Eu desço para a sala de estar com Tony no colo ao meu lado. Ao sentarmos no sofá, meu filho escorrega para o colo de Bella, abraçando-a e afundando o rosto em seu pescoço.

"Está tudo bem, meu anjo. Você vai sarar logo". Eu a ouço sussurrar.

"Vou à cozinha pegar água pra ele se hidratar", eu digo.

.

 _ **BPOV**_

Edward deixa a sala e eu continuo cantarolando para meu menino. Se os dois médicos da casa estão calmos e dizem que não é nada sério, eu me obrigo a acreditar e não surtar. Sei que as crianças têm essas doenças, mas é a primeira vez que vejo Tony assim. Ele está pálido e claramente se sentindo mal. Eu gostaria de poder fazê-lo melhor agora mesmo.

Quando Edward está voltando pra sala, a porta da frente se abre.

 _É Jasper._

 _E Alice está com ele._

Eles entram rindo, mas quando nos veem, o riso morre.

Nenhum de nós fala nada por alguns segundos. É como se minha mente estivesse em branco, mas logo as imagens dos dois juntos, no apartamento de Jasper, meses atrás, invadem minha mente.

Eu sacudo a cabeça, querendo afastá-las.

 _Pare com isso, Bella. Ele disse que iria procurá-la. E você tem Edward. Você o ama!_

Não é ciúmes o que estou sentindo...é só... _a dor da antiga traição?_ Eu não sei ao certo.

"Beba mais um pouco de água, Tony", Edward diz ao filho enquanto tenta levá-lo para seu colo. Anthony se agarra meu pescoço, não querendo ir.

"Eu quero a mamãe", ele resmunga.

Hoje foi a primeira vez que ele me chamou de mamãe, sem tentar corrigir o que disse. Algumas vezes antes ele começava a me chamar de mãe, mas falava Bella.

"Tony não está bem?", Jasper é quem pergunta.

Eu me obrigo a olhar pra eles, como Edward faz. Ouço meu namorado explicar o que está acontecendo, mas não desvio os olhos de Alice, que também me encara. Ela parece _assustada, em pânico_. Acho que não esperava nos encontrar aqui.

Mudo meu foco, pegando o copo de água das mãos de Edward e faço Tony beber um pouco.

"Você tem que tomar muito líquido, Tony", eu digo carinhosamente quando ele se recusa. "Só um pouquinho, querido", insisto e ele obedece.

Nesse momento, Esme e Carlisle descem as escadas.

"Oh. Olá pra vocês", ela diz quando vê o outro casal na sala. Carlisle vai até eles enquanto Esme nos entrega a pequena mochila do Anthony.

"Obrigado, mãe".

"Imagina, meu filho. Eu e seu pai poderíamos cuidar dele, mas Tony continuava chamando por vocês e..."

"Eu sei. Obrigado por tudo", ele diz e a beija, se despedindo.

Eu me levanto com Tony no colo, após entregar o copo para Esme. Despeço-me dos donos da casa e apenas aceno para Jasper e Alice, que continuam congelados no mesmo lugar desde que nos viram.

.

.

Algumas horas depois de chegarmos à casa de Edward, Tony finalmente dorme na cama de seu pai, que o fez ingerir bastante líquido e deu um remédio para dor.

 _Espero que ele esteja se sentindo melhor quando acordar._

No primeiro andar da casa, encontro Edward no sofá, tomando uma taça de vinho. Coloco a _babá eletrônica_ na mesinha e sento-me ao seu lado, abraçando-o.

"Mesmo com Tony crescido esse aparelho é útil nesses momentos", ele comenta e eu concordo.

"Eu disse ao Tony que passaria a noite aqui", me viro para encará-lo. "Tudo bem?".

Ele segura meu rosto entre as mãos. "Você nunca precisa perguntar, Bella. Nós dois queremos você aqui o tempo todo. Todos os dias", ele sussurra em meu ouvido.

 _Huh. Será que ele quer dizer...?_

"Você..."

"Eu não estou pedindo pra você vir morar conosco. Ainda não", ele advinha minha pergunta e se antecipa para responder. "Se eu achasse que você não iria surtar, achando que é muito cedo", ele diz meio brincando, "eu já teria pedido. Mas nós não temos motivo para apressar nada".

"Eu te amo", é só o que eu consigo responder. "Eu quero estar com vocês, também. Eu amo vocês".

Aconchego-me de novo em seus braços e me pego pensando no dia de hoje. Foi estranho, mas não de um jeito ruim, necessariamente. Explorar ainda mais meu relacionamento sexual com Edward e confessar o meu amor por ele foram momentos bons, fortalecendo ainda mais nossa relação. Mas, então, veio o susto com Tony. Meu cérebro sabe que é uma simples virose e que amanhã ele provavelmente estará melhor, mas ainda assim, meu coração está apertado. Eu amo esse garoto e não gosto de vê-lo sofrer nem um pouquinho. E, por fim, eu vi Jasper e Alice. Foi a parte mais estranha do dia. Eu não esperava vê-los. Depois que conversei com meu ex-namorado pela última vez, no dia das mães, eu não pensei mais sobre o que ele me disse, não pensei em nenhum dos dois.

"Você está muito quieta", Edward comenta. "É por causa dele? Do Jasper e da Alice?"

Meu instinto é dizer que não, mas eu não quero mentir.

"Eu não sei. Acho que é tudo", eu repondo, me virando para olhar em seus belos olhos verdes. "Foi uma surpresa ver os dois juntos...eu não sei por que. E eu fiquei preocupada com o Tony, também", eu falo a verdade.

Acariciando meu braço, Edward se mantém em silencio por um tempo.

"Você...você ainda...", como eu fiz antes, agora é ele quem deixa as palavras no ar.

"Não, Edward", eu monto em seu colo, ficando cara a cara com ele. "Eu não o quero, não o amo mais. Foi apenas a surpresa, eu juro". Beijo seus lábios suavemente. "Eu nunca diria que eu te amo se houvesse alguma dúvida", eu reafirmo. "Acredite em mim", peço.

Ele envolve os braços em minha cintura, me abraçando forte. "Eu acredito, meu amor".

.

.

.

 **Olá pessoal.**

 **Obrigada pelos comentários e por acompanharem a história.**

 **O que acharam do cap de hoje?**

 **Acho que só vou dar conta de postar de novo no outro fim de semana, mas se conseguir, posto antes.**

 **Um ótimo carnaval pra todos. Muita folia para os que são de festa e muita tranquilidade e descanso pra quem for como eu ;) rsrsrs**

 **Abraços e até mais!**

 **T. Darcy**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Mila: é, como vc disse no último comentário, parece que o Jasper realmente superou o fim do relacionamento com a Bella...essa aparição com a Alice indica isso. O que achou da capítulo? Bjos e obrigada, querida leitora ;)

Guest: O Tony é lindinho mesmo! E fico feliz que tenha gostado da cena na cozinha, com o flagra do Carlsile rsrsrs. Muita gente comentou sobre a mesma cena :) Bjos e obrigada!

Guest: Obrigada por acompanhar e comentar! :)


	17. Decisões, decisões

**Capítulo 16**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Decisões...Decisões...**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Setembro de 2016**_ __

 _ **BPOV**_

Num início de uma tarde, em meados de setembro, eu decido surpreender Edward em seu trabalho. Nós havíamos combinado de almoçar juntos em minha casa, mas ele ficou preso no hospital. Querendo vê-lo, eu preparo uns sanduíches do jeito que ele gosta e dirijo até lá.

Ultimamente estamos nos vendo um pouco menos. No mês passado foi inaugurada a minha nova livraria, em Port Angeles. Na verdade não é só minha, eu sou uma das sócias. Mas a questão é que eu tenho que dividir meu tempo entre as duas lojas e por isso o tempo com meu namorado e com Tony diminuiu.

Entro no hospital e vou direto para o setor de Pediatria. Esbarro em Martha, uma das enfermeiras da ala e ela me diz que Edward está no posto de enfermagem. Caminho até lá e o vejo de costas, em seu jaleco branco. Ao me aproximar, percebo que há mais três pessoas com ele: outro homem e duas enfermeiras. Uma delas é Heidi, eu reconheço. Fico tensa na hora.

 _A mulher com quem ele já dormiu._

Eles notam minha presença e Edward sorri ao me ver.

"Bella!", ele exclama, surpreso. Ele me alcança e me dá um beijo de boca fechada.

Meus olhos vagam entre ele e a mulher. "Huh, quando você disse que ficaria aqui até à noite, eu pensei em trazer alguns sanduiches", explico.

"Obrigado, amor. E você acertou em cheio porque estou faminto", ele diz. "Venha", ele me puxa. "Vou te apresentar aos meus colegas de trabalho".

Os três me olham quando me aproximo com Edward. "Pessoal, esta é minha namorada, Bella. Amor, este são Alec, um novo residente, e as enfermeiras Jane e Heidi".

"Olá", eu digo tentando esboçar um sorriso simpático, mas não sei se consigo. Eles retribuem o cumprimento e eu noto Heidi me avaliar com o olhar. Alec, então, começa a tagarelar e dizer o quanto Edward é sortudo por ter uma namorada atenciosa, que traz seu lanche, e eu fico grata pela distração.

"Bem, eu vou deixar vocês trabalharem", eu falo e depois foco apenas em Edward, mas acrescento em voz alta. "Vou buscar nosso menino na escola e te espero em casa".

Ele sorri, muito consciente do que estou fazendo. Segura meu rosto e me dá um beijo daqueles _barulhentos e deliciosos_. "Eu te amo", ele diz ao deixar minha boca.

.

.

"Você sabe que não precisa ter ciúmes da Heidi, né? Você é a única mulher que eu quero" ele diz naquele dia, mais tarde.

"Eu sei. Eu gosto que ela trabalhe lá? Não. Mas eu confio em você", eu garanto. "E, além do mais, eu seria muito hipócrita e egoísta se implicasse com isso, visto que eu namorei seu irmão e você é sempre tão compreensível comigo e com o fato de que teremos que conviver com isso pra sempre", respondo. "Não vou engar que gostei do fato que ela agora está ciente que você é meu", acrescendo sorrindo.

.

.

 _ **Novembro de 2016**_

 _ **BPOV**_

"Lucy, você já conferiu as últimas entregas?", eu pergunto a uma das funcionárias da livraria de Port Angeles.

"Estou terminando de organizar esses documentos e farei isso, Bella", ela responde e eu aceno.

Volto para meu escritório, querendo adiantar algum trabalho e voltar logo para Forks. Dez minutos depois, há uma batida em minha porta.

"Entre", eu digo.

A porta é aberta e Claire, minha sócia, e Jacob entram.

"Boa tarde, Bella", ela diz sorrindo.

"Oi, Bella", Jacob diz.

"Claire. Jacob. Boa tarde", eu respondo.

"Que bom que você ainda está aqui. Pensei que poderia ter ido embora já", Claire fala. "Nós não queríamos perder a chance de falar com você logo".

Pela expressão dela, não é nada ruim.

"Oh. Claro. Sentem-se".

"Bem, como tudo está encaminhado para inauguração da livraria em Seattle, Jacob e eu conversamos com o Thomas", ela se refere ao nosso outro sócio, "e queremos decidir logo quem ficará responsável pela loja de lá", ela começa a explicar.

"Nós iriamos esperar a próxima reunião pra conversar com você, mas Thomas terá que viajar amanhã cedinho", Jacob acrescenta.

"Hum?"

"Eu continuo com meu trabalho paralelo na editora e Thomas tem seus outros compromissos, então não podemos gerenciar a livraria. Mas, principalmente, é você quem criou _a Swan's Book and Coffe_. É sua obra e achamos que é você quem deve estar à frente da loja de Seattle, que será maior que as outras. O que acha?", ela pergunta animada.

 _Uau!_

 _Eu não sei o que dizer._

"Estando lá, é claro que teremos outra pessoa para gerenciar esta loja e a de Forks, e você centraliza tudo de Seattle. Você vai gerenciar a rede", Jacob fala.

"Huh, eu...eu não sei. Eu preciso pensar", respondo ainda atordoada.

Nós conversamos mais algum tempo. Eles me dão detalhes sobre essa ideia e tudo o que isso implicaria. Seria um grande salto na minha carreira, o salário parece ótimo, mas eu teria que me mudar pra lá. _Deixar Forks e me mudar para Seattle._

"Tome seu tempo pra pensar, Bella. O Thomas voltará em duas semanas, no início de dezembro. Aí a gente marca uma reunião e você nos dá sua resposta", Claire sugere. "Combinado?"

"Tudo bem", respondo.

Eles se despedem e vão embora. Minha mente está a mil por hora, analisando as várias possibilidades que estão à minha frente.

.

.

No momento em que Edward me vê, à noite, ele percebe que algo está em minha mente. Ele pergunta o que está errado e eu peço para que esperemos Tony dormir para conversarmos.

"Não quero te deixar apreensivo. É a respeito das filiais da livraria apenas, mas eu prefiro falar sobre isso mais tarde", me esquivo na explicação.

"Tudo bem", ele responde, compreensivo como sempre.

"Eu te amo", digo com um sorriso, querendo tranquilizá-lo por completo.

"Mamãe", Tony me chama da sala. Eu sorrio ao ouvi-lo me chamar assim. Desde o dia em que ele ficou doentinho, não me chama mais de Bella. É apenas mãe ou mamãe. Eu não sei como é possível, mas parece que meu amor por ele cresce a cada dia. Quando acho que chegou ao limite, descubro que esse sentimento pode crescer ainda mais. A cada coisa diferente que ele faz, eu me empolgo, me emociono. Essa semana ele trouxe seus trabalhinhos corrigidos e foi muito bem. _Eu nem preciso dizer como fiquei orgulhosa..._

"Eu quero tomar sorvete", ele pede, me olhando com uma cara inocente.

"Você sabe muito bem que a sobremesa só é permitida depois do jantar, filho", eu respondo.

"Por favor, mamãe", ele insiste, com a voz mansa.

"Não adianta fazer essa cara, Tony. O jantar está quase pronto e depois a gente toma sorvete, tá?".

Ele faz beicinho, mas acena. Beijo sua cabeça e volto para a cozinha de Edward.

Ultimamente, quando seu pai recusa alguma de suas vontades, Anthony apela pra mim, tentando me convencer a fazer o que ele quer. Ele é danado. Não é por maldade, é coisa de criança. Acho que ele pensa que por nossa relação de mãe e filho ser nova, eu vou ceder à todos os seus desejos, mas estou aprendendo a dizer não.

.

.

"Eles me propuseram a gerência da livraria que abriremos em Seattle", eu digo logo que Edward e eu estamos sozinhos em seu quarto. "Na verdade, seria a coordenação de todas as lojas a partir de lá, se eu quiser, com subgerentes aqui e em Port Angeles".

"Uau", ele exclama após um breve silêncio.

"Eu tenho que ar minha resposta no início de dezembro, quando o Thomas volta de viagem. Mas a questão é que eu teria que me mudar pra lá e...", eu me calo.

"Parece uma grande oportunidade, Bella", ele me pega em seus braços. "Eu fico feliz por você, por valorizarem o quão boa você é. O que fez com a livraria aqui foi um sucesso e eles reconhecem isso", ele diz e beija minha testa.

"Eu não posso aceitar, Edward", no instante em que as palavras saem da minha boca, a verdade me atinge. _Eu não posso e eu não quero deixar Forks_. Eu não tinha tomado uma decisão ainda, mas a afirmação me escapou e é como eu realmente me sinto.

"Bella?"

"Eu não vou...eu não posso deixar...tudo", eu começo a ficar agitada. "Minha vida está aqui. Meu pai, você e Tony. Eu não posso!", começo a ficar agitada só de pensar nisso.

"Ei, linda", ele me puxa para seus braços de novo. "Respire", ele pede. "Está tudo bem. Você não tem que decidir agora. Vamos dormir e depois conversamos mais sobre isso". Ele nos deixa deitados confortavelmente na cama. Seus braços me rodeiam pela cintura, nossos corpos pressionados juntos...ele me conforta e eu consigo me acalmar, caindo no sono rapidamente.

.

.

Nos dias que se seguem, Edward tenta me convencer a não desistir da oferta por causa dele e de Anthony.

" _É seu futuro profissional que está em jogo, Bella. Eu não quero que você desista de algo assim porque acha que vai nos perder", ele diz._

" _Você não entende, Edward. Essa coisa de longa distancia não dá certo", eu retruco._

 _Ele suspira. É claro que ele sabe que falo disso pela minha experiência com Jasper. Mas não é apenas isso...só de pensar em ficar longe deles eu sofro._

" _Eu não sou como ele, Bella", seu tom agora é firme. "Eu nunca iria te magoar, te trair", ele se aproxima e fala mais suavemente. "Nós podemos encontrar um jeito. Seattle nem é tão longe. E depois de um tempo eu posso começar a pensar em uma transferência pra lá"._

 _Eu reflito brevemente sobe o que ele disse. Eu confio nele, sei que não em trairia. Mas é mais do isso. Eu não quero passar a semana toda longe deles. Querendo ou não, isso mudaria nossa relação._

" _Me diga sinceramente", ele pede, segurando meu rosto e me fazendo olhar em seus olhos. "Se Tony e eu não estivéssemos em sua vida, você aceitaria, não é?"._

 _Eu ofego. Não é justo me fazer uma pergunta assim. Eles estão em minha vida e eu os amo mais do que tudo. Não cabe um 'se' nessa história. Eu digo isso a ele. Eles não são simples variáveis que eu posso retirar do cenário enquanto tento tomar minha decisão._

" _Eu não vou me perdoar se você desistir da sua vida por nós, Bella", Edward insiste. "Você deve tentar, nós podemos tentar e você verá que vai dar tudo certo, meu amor. Você pode ter sua promoção sem nos perder. Você pode ter as duas coisas"._

 _._

.

As próximas duas semanas se passam e eu recebo uma ligação de Jacob, na segunda à noite, querendo marcar a reunião, para que eu possa dar minha resposta. Combinamos para daqui três dias.

Edward tanto fez que me convenceu a dizer sim. Ele prometeu que nosso relacionamento não vai mudar e que estaremos juntos o máximo possível. Ainda não contamos nada para o Tony, decidimos esperar até depois do encontro, para que eu acerte todos os detalhes com Thomas, Jacob e Claire.

"E, então?", meu namorado pergunta.

"Era Jacob. Marcamos para essa quinta-feira", respondo e ele sorri pra mim, em apoio, eu suponho.

"É a melhor decisão, linda", ele diz.

"Mamãe, o filme já vai começar", Tony me chama para deitar com ele na sala.

"Já vou, meu anjo", respondo. Beijo Edward rapidamente e vou me juntar ao meu menino querido.

.

Eu fiquei extremamente inquieta desde que recebi a chamada de Jacob. Repito na minha cabeça que é a escolha certa. Edward tem me incentivado o tempo todo e seu apoio e suas garantias são o que me mantém firma na decisão de dizer sim. Mas parece que há um buraco em meu estômago. _Uma ansiedade sem fim...um medo sem explicação racional..._

.

.

Na quinta-feira, na hora do almoço, Edward vem me encontrar em minha casa. Normalmente almoçamos juntos e hoje ele fez questão de aparecer, já que daqui vou até Port Angeles me reunir com meus parceiros.

"A lasanha estava divina, meu amor", Edward elogia minha comida. "Eu só não vou repetir porque se o fizer, não conseguirei nem trabalhar à tarde", ele brinca.

Eu sorrio pra ele.

"Esme sabe que tem que ficar om o Tony até eu voltar?", pergunto, não querendo nenhum imprevisto.

"Sim, ela vai buscá-la no colégio, não se preocupe. E quando você voltar pra casa, nós dois estaremos te esperando", ele me abraça. "Eu tenho que voltar para o hospital agora".

"Tá", eu aceno. "Eu vou direto pra sua casa quando voltar de Port Angeles", digo.

É a sua vez de acenar. "Eu te amo", ele diz me olhando intensamente. E, então, me dá um beijo de tirar de o fôlego. "Te amo", ele repete.

"Eu também te amo, Edward".

.

.

Uma hora mais tarde, eu saio de casa rumo ao encontro que pode mudar completamente a minha vida.

.

.

.

 **Oi.**

 **Como vocês estão?**

 **Não fiquem chateados por terminar o capítulo assim ;) Em breve posto mais!**

 **Obrigada a todos que estão seguindo essa história, aos que a adicionaram como favorita e, também, pelos comentários :D**

 **O que acharam desse capítulo? Espero opiniões ;)**

 **Um excelente fim de semana pra todos e até mais.**

 **Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**

.

.

.

Guest: Até o momento o Jacob não está sendo um problema, né? Vamos esperar pra ver se isso muda ;) Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjos.

Vanny: Agora Tony diz mamãe o tempo todo rsrsrsrs. É isso mesmo. O amor da Bella por Edward se estende ao seu filho. Ela ama os dois acima de tudo :) Obrigada. Bjos.

Guest: A Bella confessou seus sentimentos e agora os dois dizem eu te amo o tempo todo rsrsrs. Estava tudo calmo. Agitou agora pra você? ;) Bjos e obrigada.

Mila: Oi querida! A união entre os três está crescendo sim. Mas será que essa proposta vai mudar alguma coisa? ;) Bjos e obrigada!

Guest: Exatamente, a Bella ficou meio chocada ao ver a Alice com o Jasper. Nada mais :) Bjos e obrigada!


	18. A escolha certa

**Capítulo 17**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A escolha certa**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dezembro de 2016**_ __

 _ **BPOV**_

Eu bato a porta do meu carro após me sentar no banco. _Estou tremendo_. Eu fiz isso. Eu tomei a decisão certa, penso sorrindo. A paz...a serenidade que sinto agora, só reforçam o que eu já sabia. Eu fiz a escolha certa.

.

.

 _ **Cerca de uma hora antes**_

Eu estaciono em frente à nossa livraria, aonde vou me encontrar com os três.

 _Eu posso fazer isso_ , digo a mim mesma. Sem perder mais tempo, saio do carro e caminho até a loja, cumprimentando os funcionários e entro no escritório.

"Boa tarde", digo para Jacob e Claire. Thomas ainda não chegou.

"Olá, Bella", ela responde.

"Bella. Você está linda!", Jacob elogia e hoje, por algum motivo, isso me irrita. Eu ignoro seu comentário e me sento ao lado da outra mulher na sala.

Thomas entra na sala naquele momento e eu agradeço silenciosamente.

"Olá a todos. Perdoem-me se me atrasei uns minutinhos", ele diz de modo simpático como sempre. Ele é um senhor de uns 60 e poucos anos.

"Como foi a viagem, Thomas?", eu pergunto.

"Oh, Isabella, foi ótima. Minha esposa ficou encantada por conhecer a Itália", ele diz.

"Fico feliz", respondo. Os demais fazem um breve comentário a respeito desse assunto, também.

"Bem, vamos ao que interessa, não é?!", Thomas diz. "Isabella, o Jacob me informou que fez nossa oferta a você enquanto eu estava fora".

Eu aceno e ele faz questão de passar por todos os pormenores do contrato.

"O que você nos diz, então? Estará à frente de nossa livraria mais importante?", o senhor indaga.

Respiro fundo. "Primeiro, eu quero agradecer a vocês pela confiança ao me oferecer essa posição. A minha resposta é não. Obrigada, mas eu não posso aceitar".

A reação deles é como eu esperava, de incredulidade.

"Mas-", Jacob começa a falar, mas eu faço um gesto para que ele me deixe continuar.

"Eu pensei muito nessas duas semanas, sobre tudo o que aceitar essa posição implicaria. E a minha negativa é pelo fato de que eu não posso abandonar a minha família", justifico.

"Mas é apenas o seu pai que mora em Forks", Jacob fala. "E Seattle não é tão longe. Você pode vê-lo todo fim de semana se quiser", ele argumenta.

"Não é _apenas_ o meu pai, Jacob. E esse é um dos motivos. Eu tomei a minha decisão e espero que vocês entendam, ou ao menos a respeitem", eu falo de modo firme.

"Mas é claro, Isabella. É a sua vida e sua escolha", Thomas diz com um sorriso manso no rosto. Claire concorda com a cabeça.

"Eu espero que isso não atrapalhe nosso negócio com a livraria aqui de Port Angeles. Eu entendo se buscarem outra pessoa para ser sócia em Seattle-". Nesse momento, Jacob me interrompe.

"Você está realmente recusando uma oferta como essa por causa do seu namorado, então?", seu tom é acusatório. "Você não deve...pense melhor, Bella. Você vai se arrepender depois".

 _Irrita-me profundamente o fato de que ele acha que sabe sobre a minha vida, que sabe o que é melhor pra mim._

"Não que eu lhe deva nenhuma explicação, Jacob. Mas não é só meu namorado, é a minha família. Ele é minha família, tanto quanto meu pai. E mais importante, eu tenho um filho e eu não posso abandoná-lo. Não posso visitá-lo _apenas nos fins de semana_. Você pode não entender o que é um compromisso como esse, mas eu te garanto que nunca vou me arrepender de colocar o meu filho e minha família em primeiro lugar", quando termino de falar, estou exaltada.

"Mas ele não é-"

Thomas interrompe o homem mais novo. "Já chega, Jacob!". Ele se vira pra mim. "Isabella, eu agradeço a sua sinceridade e saiba que eu admiro sua postura. Eu não sabia muito sobre sua vida pessoal e agora entendo perfeitamente a razão da sua resposta ser essa. E quanto à parceria que já temos, inclusive Seattle, nada mudará. Nós teremos apenas que encontrar alguém que gerencie a loja de lá. Você ou Claire seriam as primeiras escolhas, mas eu entendo que ambas têm outros compromissos. Tenho certeza que acharemos alguém tão bom quando vocês duas", ele conclui.

"Obrigada, Thomas", eu digo sinceramente.

Claire aperta minha mão sob a mesa e sorri. "Bella e eu vamos começar a procurar uma pessoa, Thomas", ela diz.

.

.

 _ **Agora**_

 _ **BPOV**_

Eu disse não. Não posso abandonar meu menino, meu Tony. Não agora que me comprometi com ele. Sou sua mãe e nada ou ninguém vai dizer o contrário.

Olho para o relógio e ainda está cedo. Se voltar pra Forks agora, vou ficar ansiosa, esperando pelos meus meninos em casa. Decido ir à uma cafeteria. Dirijo até o lugar que ia quando visitava Jasper aqui. _É a melhor da cidade_.

Após me deliciar com o líquido quente, tomo uma decisão impulsivamente. Pego minha bolsa e caminho até o trabalho do meu ex-namorado, que é bem perto daqui.

A recepcionista me diz que ele está numa ligação e eu aguardo. Enquanto isso, Emmett vem caminhando pelo corredor e está claramente surpreso pela minha presença.

"Bella? Como vai? Está...tudo bem?", pergunta com cautela.

"Tudo bem sim, Emmett", respondo sorrindo.

Ele acena. "Você veio me ver...ou Jasper?". Eu seguro o riso pelo desconforto óbvio dele.

"Jasper. Eu vim falar com ele", digo.

"Oh. Huh, tudo bem. A Liz já te anunciou?"

"Ele está em uma ligação e eu vou esperar".

"Certo. Bem, eu vou voltar ao trabalho. Se precisar de mim, estarei em meu escritório", ele diz, apontando para uma das portas.

Cinco minutos depois, eu entro na sala de Jasper.

"Bella! Que surpresa", ele se levante e depois de uns momentos de indecisão, me abraça.

"Oi, Jasper. Desculpe ter vindo sem te avisar".

"Não é problema algum", ele responde e me olha com expectativa. Nos sentamos e eu falo de novo.

"Na verdade, eu não sei ao certo por que vim até aqui", confesso. "A última vez que nos vimos foi...você estava com Alice. E com a doença de Tony, não tivemos a oportunidade de falar".

"É verdade. Huh, eu não sabia que vocês estariam na casa dos meus pais. Não queria que você nos visse assim, de surpresa".

"Você já tinha me falado que iria procurá-la", eu lembro.

"Sim, mas de todo jeito, eu gostaria de ter te aviado antes", ele insiste.

"Vocês estão juntos, então?"

"Sim", ele responde.

"Eu vim aqui porque...eu acho que eu queria dizer que tudo bem. Não que você precise da minha benção ou algo assim", sorrio nervosamente. "Mas nós vamos ter que conviver e eu não quero que fique um clima chato toda vez que a gente se encontrar".

"Obrigado, Bella".

"Huh, eu já vou. Só queria te dizer isso", dou de ombros. Levanto da cadeira e ele faz o mesmo.

"Ela gostaria te conversar com você", ele fala de repente.

"Eu sei. E eu vou falar com ela de novo. Algo como nossa conversa de hoje. Mas será quando eu estiver pronta".

Ele acena, sorrindo.

"Mas, Jasper?", eu quero que eles entendam algo importante. "Diga a ela que eu posso aceitar suas desculpas. Porém, isso não significa que eu posso ser amiga dela. Isso não é possível. Não mais. Eu espero que ela saiba disso".

.

.

.

Entro em casa – _digo, na casa de Edward_ – no início a noite. Sou recepcionada por um Tony sorridente. Eu me abaixo e ele me abraça e diz que sentiu saudade.

"Eu também, anjinho", beijo seu rostinho lindo. "Muita saudade de você. Como foi na escola?", eu pergunto.

Ele dispara a falar sobre tudo o que fez, sobre as brincadeiras com os amiguinhos na hora do recreio.

"Eu já fiz o meu dever de casa com a vovó e agora posso ver televisão. O papai deixou", ele diz alegremente.

"Muito bem, Tony", o beijo de novo e ele sai correndo.

Ao me levantar, noto que Edward estava nos observando.

"Oi", eu digo e vou até ele, que está encostado na parede.

"Oi, meu amor", ele bica meus lábios. "Como está? Foi tudo bem?", ele pergunta.

Eu sorrio ao responder. "Foi sim. Foi tudo muito bem". Não como ele imagina, mas tudo aconteceu como deveria.

"Isso bom. Você-"

"Eu disse não", o corto.

Seus olhos de arregalam. "O que?"

"Eu recusei", digo de novo.

"Nós tínhamos combinado que você diria sim, Bella", ele parece surpreso, confuso e... _triste?_

"Eu sei que nós conversamos e eu disse que tentaria, mas não me parecia certo, Edward".

Ele se senta no sofá e coloca a cabeça entre as mãos.

 _Poxa, parece até que ele quer se livrar de mim!_

"Eu não entendo o porquê você está tão chateado assim", eu falo, me sentando ao seu lado.

Ele me olha. "Eu não quero que você se arrependa depois. Que se arrependa de recusar uma oportunidade assim por causa nossa causa. E não me diga que não é por mim e Tony. Eu não quero que você se prenda à Forks por nossa causa. Você é tão talentosa, inteligente, tem o mundo inteiro pra ganhar e-".

"Pare aí mesmo, Edward". _Deus, esse homem é teimoso e...Argh!_ "Eu não vou me sentir presa em Forks. Eu acho que você se esquece que quando me formei, eu quis voltar pra cá, mesmo antes de ganhar a livraria do meu pai. Eu poderia ter ficado em Seattle e procurado um emprego por lá", eu esclareço.

Ele me escuta atentamente.

"Mas você está certo em uma questão: eu recusei principalmente por causa de vocês dois. Mas não como você está pensando. Eu nunca, nunca vou me arrepender, Edward. Sabe por quê?"

Ele continua me encarando, não respondo à minha pergunta retórica.

"Você viu o que aconteceu agora mesmo, quando cheguei em casa. É disso que eu estou falando. Eu nem posso imaginar minha vida sem vocês. Tudo parece perder o sentido se eu penso que no fim de cada dia eu não irei vê-los, que eu não serei o motivo da alegria e do sorriso no rosto do Tony; que eu não acordarei ao seu lado na cama, me sentindo segura e amada como nunca antes".

Eu vejo muitas emoções passarem por seu olhar, mas ele continua me escutando sem interrupções.

"Há alguns meses o Anthony me pediu pra ser a mãe dele, Edward. E eu fiquei muito honrada em aceitar porque eu o amo mais do que tudo nesse mundo. Então, como eu posso dizer ao meu filho que eu não estarei com ele todos os dias, que eu serei sua mãe só nos fins de semana e olhe lá?! Não me entenda mal, isso não é uma obrigação. Eu não me sinto obrigada a ser mãe dele e ter que ficar aqui. Isso é o que eu quero, Edward. É o que enche meus dias de alegria...de razão pra viver. Eu não estou perdendo nada. Muito pelo contrário, eu estou ganhando cada hora, cada dia com vocês. _Eu escolho_ passar cada segundo possível do meu dia com vocês dois", eu termino meu discurso emocionado.

Ele está me fitando _perplexo_ , e acho.

De repente, ele me puxa para seus braços. Seu rosto está em meu pescoço.

"Bella, minha Bella", ele murmura contra meu cabelo.

Quando ele se afasta para me olhar, sinto seu toque gentil em minha bochecha. "Você não para de me surpreender. Você é a mulher mais incrível que eu já conheci".

Ele me beija suavemente. "Tão sábia". Outro beijo. "Tão linda". Mais um. "Eu não quero ficar longe de você, eu nunca quis. Mas eu também nunca quis impedir seu progresso. Eu tenho certeza que poderíamos fazer funcionar sim. Mas eu entendo agora. Tudo o que você disse... _Deus, Bella_! O seu amor pelo meu filho é tudo o que eu posso querer pra ele. Ele é tão sortudo por ter você. Nós dois somos. Eu também te quero a cada minuto do dia. Eu te amo demais". Ele me beija mais uma vez, só que agora é muito mais do que um selinho. Nossas bocas se conectam intensamente. O beijo apaixonado sela o compromisso implícito de nossas palavras esta noite.

.

.

.

 **Olá pessoal.**

 **Finalmente consegui atualizar. Queria ter postado antes, mas não foi possível.**

 **Gostaram do capítulo? Então, a Bella recusou a proposta. O que acham? Ela fez bem?**

 **Aguardo os comentários de vocês, queridos leitores :)**

 **Bem, eu devo continuar atualizando essa histórias às sextas-feiras, pois é um dia mais tranquilo pra mim.**

 **Desejo a todos uma semana linda pela frente!**

 **E feliz da mulher (um pouquinho atrasado)!**

 **Bjos e até breve,**

 **T. Darcy**

.

.

.

Mila: Oie :) Bem, a distância não funciona pra você e nem pra mim ;) rsrsrs. O que achou da decisão da Bella? Espero seu comentário, querida leitora. Bjos e obrigada!

Guest portuguesa: Olá! Como ficou claro no capítulo de hoje, o Jacob não é um santinho, né?! Mas não vai causar maiores problemas entre nosso casal não. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando da história :) E o Tony é unanimidade aqui hahaha. Todos o amam! Beijos e obrigada!

Guest: Bem, se não foi o Jacob quem deu a ideia, ele estava bem empenhado em fazer a Bella aceitar, né?! ;) Bjos e obrigada por comentar.

Guest: Que bom que você está gostando da história. A Bella não aceitou, afinal. O que acha? Bjos e obrigada!


	19. Família

**Capítulo 18**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Família**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Dezembro de 2016**_ __

 _ **EPOV**_

"Mas eu quero panqueca, papai", Tony repete, emburrado.

"Anthony Cullen! Eu já disse mais de uma vez: você não pode comer panquecas todos os dias. Hoje é salada de frutas. Eu não quero ouvir mais nada", falo em tom firme pra não haver mais discussão.

Ele resmunga e depois muda de assunto. "Porque a mamãe não dormiu aqui?"

"Ela tinha algumas coisas pra fazer na casa dela, filho. Mas depois do almoço ela virá pra cá. Ou podemos ir pra livraria e esperar por ela enquanto você lê algum livro. Hoje é sábado e depois do almoço ela estará livre".

"Eu quero ir lá", ele responde entre colheradas do seu café da manhã.

Bella já passa a maioria das noites aqui em casa, mas quando não o faz, Tony questiona. Eu também não gosto de não tê-la aqui o tempo todo. E especialmente depois do que ela fez e de tudo o que ela disse antes de ontem...eu sei que ela está nesse relacionamento pra valer. Não que eu duvidasse disso, mas sempre pensei que ela pudesse achar que tudo estava acontecendo muito rápido.

Eu insisti para que ela aceitasse a oferta para trabalhar em Seattle por não querer que ela se arrependesse depois. Com Kate foi assim. E eu já vi muitos outros exemplos disso. Minha ex-mulher deixou de seguir sua carreira porque engravidou do Tony e, depois de algum tempo fora do mercado, não foi tão fácil voltar na posição que ela queria. Ela jogava isso na minha cara sempre que brigávamos.

Embora Bella tenha me garantido que não iria se arrepender, eu persisti no apoio para que ela aceitasse. Eu não tinha dúvidas que poderíamos continuar nosso relacionamento. Eu a amo muito. E poucas horas de distância não são nada quando se quer fazer dar certo.

Por fim, ela concordou em aceitar a proposta e foi ao seu encontro de negócios. Quando ela voltou pra casa e me contou que recusou a oferta, eu fiquei pasmo. E tudo o que ela disse depois...foi uma declaração de amor e um voto de comprometimento à mim e ao meu filho. Eu nunca duvidei de seu amor por nós, mas ela ainda consegue fascinar com sua generosidade, altruísmo e seu enorme coração.

Depois daquele dia eu tomei uma decisão que já estava rondando minha cabeça há algum tempo: vou pedir Bella para morar conosco. Ela já dorme mais aqui do que em sua própria casa, mas eu quero que seja definitivo. Há um outro pedido que quero fazer. Verdade seja dita, eu preferiria fazê-lo logo, mas já aprendi que com ela as coisas tem que acontecer mais devagar. Eu não quero dar um passo muito largo e acabar estragando as coisas entre nós. Mas eu mal vejo a hora de ter a Bella como minha esposa e vê-la carregando meu filho.

.

.

Chegamos à livraria pouco antes do horário de fechar as portas. Cumprimento Sarah e Jéssica.

"Bom dia, Edward. Ei Tony", Jéssica responde.

"Oi. Cadê a minha mamãe?", ele pergunta impaciente.

Ela ri e aponta para o escritório. "Ela está conversando com alguém e-"

Meu filho não espera e sai correndo em direção ao local.

"Tony!"

Meu chamado não adianta e ele abre a porta sem bater. Eu o sigo, para tirá-lo de lá.

Quando entro no escritório, vejo meu filho já nos braços de Bella, que está feliz ao vê-lo. E Alice está sentada do outro lado da mesa.

"Huh, bom dia", eu digo sem jeito, parado na porta.

"Olá, Edward", Alice responde.

"Ei", é só o que Bella diz. Mas o sorriso que ela oferece me diz o que eu preciso saber: ela está bem e não precisa ser resgatada.

"Vamos, Tony. Sua mãe está ocupada. Vamos esperar lá fora", chamo meu filho.

"Eu não vou demorar, meu amor", ela diz a Tony, que acena.

.

.

Em casa, Tony exige toda a atenção de Bella, querendo que ela brinque com ele. Nós só temos a oportunidade de conversar a sós mais tarde.

"Então...Alice?".

"Sim. Ela apareceu hoje".

"Hum". Eu não a pressiono para falar.

"Eu acho que esqueci de te falar antes. Eu fui ver o Jasper na quinta-feira", ela diz com cuidado.

"Oh". _Por que ela foi até ele?_

"Na euforia de te contar que não iria pra Seattle, eu nem lembrei de comentar sobre isso. Me desculpe, Edward. Eu não quis esconder nada de você...agora eu vejo que parece que eu não quis contar, mas-"

"Ei", eu a silencio com os dedos. "Tudo bem. Eu acredito em você".

Ela suspira aliviada. "A reunião na quinta acabou cedo e fui tomar um café. Estava perto do escritório dele e decidi ir até lá. Nós o vimos com Alice aquele dia e por causa do mal estar do Tony, mal olhamos pra eles. Então, eu fui até lá pra conversar com ele e dizer que eu quero conviver em paz, sem rancor. Ele admitiu que está com Alice e disse que ela queria falar comigo. E ela apareceu hoje, repentinamente".

Eu aperto sua mão, para que ela continue.

"Ela pediu perdão mais uma vez e disse que só está com Jasper porque ele disse eu estava bem com isso. Ela falou que pra ter minha amizade de novo ela faria qualquer coisa, até não estar com ele".

"E o que você disse?"

"O mesmo que disse para seu irmão na quinta-feira. Que eu posso aceitar as desculpas deles, que eu posso e quero conviver bem com os dois por causa de você e dos seus pais, Edward. Mas eu não posso confiar de novo. E eu nunca mais vou ser amiga dela. Pra mim, uma vez que a confiança foi quebrada, não há nada que possa consertar isso. Eu não tenho mais raiva ou mágoa, mas não há espaço ara ela na minha vida", Bella diz.

"Minha menina linda", eu a abraço. "Você é tão forte", eu beijo sua testa.

"Pare, Edward", ela diz, rindo, mas envergonhada pelos elogios. "Eu só quero paz na minha vida. Pra nós".

"Falando nisso...em nós, eu quero que você venha morar aqui", eu digo de uma vez. Não é a proposta mais romântica do mundo, mas...

"Wow", ela reage como eu imaginava. "Eu...".

"Eu te amo. Tony te ama. E como você me disse antes, eu quero passar cada segundo que eu puder o seu lado. Eu quero a nossa família, nós três juntos o tempo todo", eu acrescento, segurando seu rosto precioso em minhas mãos.

"Edward", com os olhos cheios d'água. "Eu quero morar com vocês. Essa já é a minha casa", ela responde, sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.

"Mamãe?", meu filho chega nesse exato momento, é claro. "Por que você está chorando?", ela vai até ele, preocupada.

"Oh, meu anjinho. Eu estou chorando de tanta felicidade", ela assegura, mas ele ainda não parece convencido. "Eu estou muito feliz porque -", ela para e me olha, me perguntado com os olhos se ele já sabe. Eu nego.

"Eu estou feliz porque eu vou morar aqui com vocês. O que acha?"

Os olhinhos dele se alargam. "Morar aqui? O tempo todo?"

Ela acena.

"Jura, mamãe? Pra sempre?"

"Eu juro, Tony".

"Obaaaaa!", ele pula no colo dela. "Obrigado, mamãe".

"Oh, Tony. Você não tem que me agradecer, meu querido. Eu te amo. Eu amo o seu pai", ela me olha. "E nada me deixa mais feliz do que estar sempre com vocês".

.

.

No dia seguinte, vamos almoçar na casa de Charlie. Bella quer contar a novidade sobre morarmos juntos, para ele não ser um dos últimos a saber, como aconteceu com nosso namoro. De lá vamos para a casa dos meus pais.

"Ele vai gostar de mim, Bella?", Tony pergunta enquanto dirigimos até a casa do Chefe.

"É impossível alguém não gostar de você, Tony", ela responde carinhosamente. "Meu pai pode ter aquela cara de bravo, mas é muito legal! Além do mais, ele já te conhece da casa dos seus avós e sempre comentou comigo como você é um grande garoto".

Ele sorri, corando.

Minutos depois, estamos na porta e Bella toca a campainha. É Sue quem atende.

"Olá a todos", ela diz. "Bella, você não precisa tocar campainha. Deveria ter entrado", Sue diz e nós passamos por ela, entrando na casa.

"Como estão as coisas? Leah e Seth estão bem?", Bella pergunta.

"Eles estão bem sim", ela responde ao mesmo tempo em que Charlie chega à sala. Tony o fita desconfiado, escondendo-se atrás da Bella.

"Olá Edward", ele diz e eu aceno. "Bella, minha filha, como está?", ele se aproxima dela, abraçando-a.

"Oi papai. Estou bem. E você?". Charlie resmunga algo em resposta, mas seus olhos estão em Anthony.

"E quem é esse garoto escondido aí, hein?", ele faz cara de seriedade. "Ele está colado na sua perna, Bella?"

Nós rimos e Tony também, embora ele tente esconder.

"Papai, esse é o meu filho, Tony", Bella o puxa, colocando-o em sua frente.

A reação de Charlie é hilária. Seus olhos se alargam e ele abre e fecha a boca diversas vezes.

"Fi...seu filho?"

"Sim", ela pega Tony no colo. "Tony é meu filho, pai", ela reafirma, o encarando intensamente.

"Hum", ele franze a testa, voltando a falar pouco depois. "O que isso faz de mim, então? Seu avô?", ele olha para Tony e abre um sorriso.

Eu solto a respiração que nem sabia que segurava.

Tony dá uma risadinha.

"O que você acha, Tony?", Bella pergunta sorrindo e meu filho acena com vontade, sorrindo também.

Dali pra frente, Tony vai ficando mais à vontade com Charlie e Sue, rindo das piadas do homem mais velho e fingindo que não gosta dos abraços que Sue dá o tempo todo.

Quando Bella informa ao seu pai que irá morar conosco, ele não parece muito certo sobre a decisão da filha.

"Vocês não estão apressando as coisas, minha filha?", ele pergunta longe dos ouvidos de Anthony, que está afastado com Sue. "Veja o que aconteceu com-", ele se cala, sabiamente.

"Não, papai. Nós nos amamos", ela me abraça. "Eu entendo sua preocupação por causa do aconteceu com Jasper. E eu namorei com ele por tantos anos e no fim ele fez algo que eu não pensei que pudesse fazer. Mas Edward não é seu irmão. E a quantidade de tempo para se conhecer alguém é muito relativa pai. Eu tenho certeza sobre morar com eles. Eu os amo mais do que tudo", ela diz.

"Tenha a certeza que eu farei tudo ao meu alcance para que Bella seja feliz, Chefe Swan", eu acrescento.

"Pode chamá-lo de Charlie, Edward. Certo pai?", ela o fita como se estivesse o desafiando a discordar.

"Huh, claro. Me chame de Charlie", ele responde obedientemente. "Se você acha que é o que deve fazer, eu confio em você, Bella. Você não é mais a minha garotinha, que precisa da minha pra te proteger e...".

Ela vai até ele, abraçando-o agora.

"É claro que eu ainda preciso de você. Pra quem eu corri quando terminei com Jasper?"

Charlie resmunga em concordância.

"Mamãe, papai!", Tony entra na sala gritando. "A Sue me chamou pra ir na casa dela. É pertinho da praia! Eu posso? Por favor!".

"Acalme-se, querido", Bella responde. "Nós podemos ir lá sim, mas vamos combinar outro dia, ok?"

"Tá bom. Obrigado, mamãe".

.

.

.

 _ **BPOV**_

Deixamos a casa do meu pai no meio da tarde, rumo ao lar dos Cullen. Esme queria que nós almoçássemos com eles, mas eu já havia me comprometido com Charlie. Então, ele pediu que viéssemos mais tarde e avisou que Jasper e Alice provavelmente estariam lá.

E eles estão aqui, de fato. Assim que chegamos o clima fica um pouco estranho. Ninguém sabe o que dizer e todos tentam agir como se não houvesse nada errado, o que torna tudo ainda mais bizarro. Quando eu paro pra pensar nisso, é difícil acreditar que eu namoro o irmão do eu ex-namorado e que minha ex-melhor amiga namora meu ex-namorado. É realmente uma situação incomum.

Tony é o único que está alheio e logo que tem uma oportunidade, ele conta para todos que vou morar com eles, que ele terá uma família completa agora. Os pais de Edward nos felicitam. Alice também dá os parabéns, mas Jasper não diz nada. Ele está de cabeça baixa. Não sei se foi a novidade que o deixou incomodado ou o que foi.

Esme aproveita o momento e pede para conversar com nós quatro. Ela diz que não vai entrar no mérito de quem tem culpa ou não, quem agiu certo ou errado, mas apesar dos últimos acontecimentos, ela está feliz por ter os dois filhos dela convivendo em sua casa. E se alegra, também, por vê-los com as pessoas que os fazem felizes.

"Eu não quis me intrometer entre vocês quando as coisas estavam mais agitadas, mas agora eu quero pedir que vocês deixem o que aconteceu no passado, caso contrário só haverá mais dor. Vocês estão superando e...bem, eu quero apenas a felicidade de vocês dois, meus filhos", ela olha entre eles. "E você, Bella. Você sempre foi uma parte da nossa família e eu fico muito contente que continue assim, minha querida. Você sempre foi como uma filha pra mim e para Carlsile".

Por fim, ela fala com Alice.

"Você é bem vinda aqui, Alice. Eu espero que a gente se dê muito bem".

.

"Está tudo bem, Jasper?", eu pergunto algumas horas depois, quando estamos relativamente isolados. Edward e seu pai estão na mesma sala que nós, mas do lado oposto.

Antes de responder, ele olha para seu irmão, que também está olhando em nossa direção. "Sim. Tudo bem sim".

Eu o conheço. Sei que algo o está incomodando. Mas não quero pressionar. Não tenho motivos pra isso.

"Se você diz", eu respondo. Antes que eu me afaste, ele fala mais uma vez.

"Só me pegou desprevenido. O que o Anthony contou", ele revela.

 _Eu imaginei que fosse isso._

"Eu só...eu não estou com raiva ou coisa parecida. É que eu vejo meu sobrinho te chamando de mãe e...a gente falava sobre os filhos que teríamos, lembra?".

Eu aceno.

"Então, quando eu vejo você com os dois", ele fala sobre Edward e Tony, "eu não consigo evitar as imagens de nós dois. Eu penso: _poderia ser a gente_ ".

"Jasper..."

"Me desculpe se eu te deixei desconfortável. Eu não estou te acusando ou reclamando. Você perguntou e eu quis contar o que eu sinto. Eu não posso evitar", ele dá de ombros.

"Eu posso entender...eu acho", eu digo e começo a caminhar para Edward.

"Bella?", o chamado de Jasper me faz virar.

"Eu desejo que você seja muito feliz com ele", ele diz.

"Eu sou. E obrigada, Jasper".

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **Demorou um pouquinho, mas aí está o capítulo, como prometido :)**

 **Aguardo os comentários de vocês!**

 **Obrigada a todos pela leitura.**

 **Bjos,**

 **T. Darcy**

.

.

Mila: Olá, querida! Ah, seu comentário me deixou muito feliz e tranquila quanto à escolha da Bella rsrsrs. e concordo plenamente com você! :) Bjos e obrigada.

Guest: Olá! Obrigada por ler e comentar. Fico feliz que esteja gostando ;)


	20. Outra proposta

**Capítulo 19**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Outra proposta**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Fevereiro de 2017**_ __

 _ **BPOV**_

Já faz dois meses que estou morando com Edward e não poderia estar mais feliz. Claro, tem momentos em que eu quero _enforcá-lo_ por deixar uma roupa no chão ou por deixar a toalha molhada em cima da cama. E muitas outras pequenas coisas como essas. Mas eu acredito que tudo isso seja natural, afinal, faz pouco tempo e eu morei sozinha por um bom tempo...logo vou acabar me acostumando a conviver o tempo todo com outras pessoas.

 _E Tony?_ Ele é meu anjinho lindo, mas morando com eles agora, eu presencio mais de suas birras. E, às vezes, eu acho que ele tem exagerado nisso para me testar, pra ter certeza de que eu não vou embora. Conversei a respeito disso com Edward e ele concorda com meu raciocínio.

 _Mas meu menino pode ficar tranquilo porque eu não tenho a menor intenção de deixá-lo._ Eu faço questão de reforçar isso sempre, com palavras e atitudes. Enfim, eu me sinto plenamente confiante de que tomei a decisão certa. Duas decisões mais do que corretas, aliás. Dizer _não_ sobre Seattle e _sim_ para morar com Edward.

.

.

"Mamãe nos convidou para a comemoração que fará pelo aniversário de Jasper, neste fim de semana", Edward diz em tom cauteloso, numa quinta-feira à noite. Tudo o que se refere à Jasper e Alice o deixa desconfortável. Parece que o afeta mais do que a mim mesma. Nós só encontramos com eles mais uma vez depois de dezembro. Na casa de Esme, é claro.

Eu percebo que ele se sente mal não apenas por preocupação comigo...eu não sei. _É estranho_. Às vezes eu acho que ele ainda tem ciúmes de Jasper, o que é um absurdo. No dia em que contamos a novidade sobre morar juntos para a família Cullen, eu fui falar com Jasper depois, pois notei que isso mexeu com ele. Pelo resto da noite foi Edward quem ficou carrancudo e, mais tarde, eu consegui que ele confessasse que não gostou de me ver indo atrás do seu irmão.

" _Ele não precisa que você fique preocupada com ele. Se ele não gostou da noticia, o problema é dele", disse naquela noite._

Eu não discuti com Edward naquele momento, apenas disse que ele é o único que eu desejo. Eu não vejo nenhum motivo para seu ciúme, mas eu posso entender. Eu imagino que eu sentiria muito ciúmes caso a situação fosse o inverso. _Edward namorando uma irmã minha..._ Eu não tenho irmã, mas só de pensar nisso fico enjoada.

"Bem, ele é seu irmão. Se quiser, nós iremos", eu tento manter meu tom neutro.

"Minha mãe não vai me perdoar se eu não for", ele responde.

"Você decide", eu reforço, me aproximando dele. "Como foi seu dia no hospital?", eu mudo de assunto e envolvo meus braços em seu pescoço. Suas mãos instantaneamente me enlaçam pela cintura.

Ele passa a próxima meia hora comentando sobre seu dia, me fazendo rir ao contar casos engraçados de seus colegas. Depois, ele pergunta sobre minha ida à livraria de Port Angeles e eu também faço um resumo a respeito das minhas atividades.

"Ah, nós marcamos a data de inauguração da loja de Seattle", eu falo. "Eu e Claire conversamos com Riley, o gerente que contratamos pra lá, e será no final de março. Faremos um coquetel de abertura. Eu espero que você possa ir comigo".

"É claro que vou", ele responde. "Você me avise o dia certo e eu já peço folga no trabalho, com antecedência".

"Perfeito, amor", eu digo e me aconchego junto a ele, no sofá da sala. "Quando sua mãe trará o Tony?"

Ele verifica o relógio antes de responder. "Daqui uma hora, eu acho. Ele vai jantar lá".

"Bom", eu digo, sorrindo e montando em seu colo.

"Por que, senhorita Swan? Você tem alguma ideia em mente?", ele brinca, me segurando firmemente pela cintura.

"Oh, eu tenho. Uma ideia _muito, muito_ deliciosa e pervertida", respondo enquanto me esfrego contra sua pélvis. Ele retribui o movimento, empurrando seu quadril pra cima, arrancando gemidos de nós dois.

" _Hum_ , isso soa _muito_ bem. Temos pouco tempo, então...", ele para de falar e sua boca vem para meu pescoço, como ele me puxa pelo rosto. Eu tento tirar sua camisa, mas ele não se afasta.

"Tira", eu peço, já ofegante. Ele obedece e eu aprecio seu peito nu, acariciando-o. E aproveita e coloca as mãos em minhas coxas. Eu agradeço por estar usando um vestido hoje. Seus dedos vão subindo até chegar às bordas da minha calcinha.

"Huumm".

Nossas bocas se encontram enquanto ele me acaricia intimamente. Empurrando o tecido de lado, seu polegar roça meu clitóris. _Tão bom_. Eu interrompo nosso beijo, querendo tê-lo nu. _Nós temos pressa_. Começo a desfazer o botão da calça e ele me ajuda a puxar o jeans e a roupa intima. Ele já está ereto, totalmente pronto.

O acaricio com as mãos e ele geme alto. "Você gosta, Edward?", eu pergunto.

"Ohh, Bella. É perfeito", ele murmura, tentando não fechar os olhos. "Eu te amo", ele repete algumas vezes. Eu paro apenas para tirar as alças do meu vestido, expondo meus seios. A boca dele vem imediatamente e toma um dos bicos rijos. Ele não se demora muito, pois logo arranca minha calcinha de vez e eu o posiciono na minha entrada, me abaixando em seu colo. Seu pênis me preenche lentamente.

"Ahhhh", ele grunhi. Nossos movimentos são lentos no início, nós nos deleitamos com a conexão. Não é a primeira vez que fazemos amor no sofá e eu confesso que adoro essa posição. Montada em seu colo, eu posso _tomar_ o que quero dele. Ele também gosta. O fato de poder ver meu rosto e ter acesso aos meus seios com suas mãos livres o agrada muito, ele me disse uma vez.

Aumento a velocidade sabendo que não temos todo o tempo do mundo. Os gemidos ficam mais altos, assim como nossas respirações arfantes. Ele me segura pelo quadril, se movimentando mais rápido também.

"Edwaard", eu chamo seu nome, sentindo meu orgasmo se aproximar. "Mais", peço. Ele me penetra ainda mais rápido, murmurando incoerentemente. Não demora muito para alcançarmos o clímax.

.

.

 _ **EPOV**_

Eu disco o número dela e espero tocar apenas duas vezes.

"Oi", Bella responde o celular.

"Ei, amor".

"Tudo bem?", ela pergunta. "Achei que você já estava chegando".

"Tudo bem, mas eu terei que ficar no hospital mais algumas horas", informo.

"Oh"

"O outro médico vai se atrasar e não posso deixar o plantão até ele chegar. Parece que houve um acidente na estrada e ele ligou avisando que chegará daqui umas horas", eu repasso aquilo que me foi dito pelo supervisor.

"Bem, então, quando você chegar nós vamos até a casa de seus pais", ela sugere. Eu disse a minha mãe que iria ao aniversário de Jasper e ela pode pensar que eu atrasei de propósito.

"Não. Eu acho que você deve ir na frente, com Tony. Assim que sair daqui, encontro vocês lá".

"Tem certeza?"

"Sim. Vá com ele".

"Tudo bem, então. Ele está ansioso aqui mesmo", ela ri.

Quase duas horas depois e minha paciência está no limite. Eu quero me juntar a Bella e Tony. _Justo hoje aconteceu esse acidente..._ E nem o Alec está aqui. Ele poderia cobrir o restante do tempo pra mim.

Estou sentado próximo à enfermaria quando Heidi se aproxima.

"Atrasado para algum compromisso, Edward?", ela pergunta, olhando para o mesmo relógio que eu avançar lentamente.

"É aniversário do meu irmão", respondo brevemente.

"Jasper?"

"Ele é meu único irmão, como você sabe".

"Huh, claro. Seu filho está te esperando, então?", ela sonda.

"Ele já está na casa dos meus pais, foi mais cedo com Bella".

"Oh", ela sorri maliciosamente. "Eu entendo a sua pressa agora".

"Como é?"

" _Jasper. Bella_. Os dois juntos lá e você preso aqui", ela graceja.

Ela consegue me irritar. O que ela está insinuando me irrita profundamente.

"Escute bem, Heidi. Eu não estou interessado no que você pensa ou deixa de pensar", digo, me levantando. "Cuide da sua vida e não se intrometa na minha. A partir de agora, eu não quero ouvir nada de você que não seja relacionado ao trabalho", digo firmemente e saio andando pelo corredor.

.

.

Chego à casa dos meus pais por volta das oito horas da noite. Entro sem bater e me dirijo até o quintal, onde eles devem estar, já que não há ninguém na sala de estar. No caminho até lá, encontro meu pai na cozinha, preparando algumas bebidas.

"Pai", digo e ele se vira.

"Oi, filho. Dia puxado no hospital?"

"Nem me fale", eu não rendo o assunto. "Onde está Bella? E Tony?"

"Estão lá fora. Todos estão lá", eles responde enquanto continua _trabalhando._

"Rose conseguir vir?"

"Sim. Ela e Emmett chegaram depois do almoço".

"Bom. Eu vou lá então", bato em suas costas e vou até a parte externa da casa.

Meus olhos procuram por Bella. Logo a vejo sentada em uma mesa com algumas pessoas. Reconheço Ângela, com quem ela estudou na adolescência. Há um homem com eles. Ben, o marido dela. Rose também está lá.

Próximo dali, Tony está correndo e brincando com Jasper e Emmett. Quando me vê, ele vem correndo e me chamando. Eu o pego no colo quando ele está perto.

"Papai", ele repete.

"Tony", beijo seu rosto. "Está se divertindo?"

Ele acena. "Tio Jasper e tio Em estão brincando de pega-pega comigo".

"Que bacana", eu digo. Nesse momento, Bella chega até onde estamos.

"Ei", ela diz ao me abraçar. Eu a aperto contra meu corpo. "Tudo bem?", ela questiona, me encarando agora _. Provavelmente está sentindo a tensão que irradia do meu corpo_.

Eu aceno. "Foi um dia cansativo", dou uma resposta parcial. Vejo que Tony já saiu do nosso lado, voltando à sua brincadeira com Emmett.

"Vá cumprimentar seu irmão e depois se sente comigo. Vou preparar um prato. Está com fome?"

"Estou faminto. Não comi nada após almoço", confesso.

Ela faz cara feia e suspira. "Então, vá logo", ela diz e me beija antes de ir à cozinha.

Caminho até Jasper, que agora está conversando com Alice e um casal que não conheço.

"Jasper", eu chamo sua atenção. "Feliz aniversário, irmão", eu dou um abraço desajeitado.

"Obrigado, Edward".

"Desculpe não ter chegado antes, mas estava preso no hospital", eu falo.

"Tudo bem. A Bella explicou antes", ele responde.

Depois ele me apresenta para seus amigos, mas eu peço licença para comer algo. Abraço minha mãe antes de ir à mesa de Bella, que já está me esperando com um prato cheio de alimentos. Beijo Rose na bochecha e me sento.

"Você conhece Angie e Ben, certo?", ela pergunta.

"Sim. Já nos esbarramos algumas vezes. Como vão?"

Trocamos algumas palavras e eu começo a comer, deixando a conversa para eles. Enquanto isso eu observo meu irmão com Alice. Eles estão abraçados ao mesmo tempo em que matem uma conversa com outras pessoas. Às vezes seu olhar vem em direção a nossa mesa. _Para Bella? Pra mim?_

 _Não sei o que há comigo hoje! Não tenho motivos pra ter ciúmes. Jasper está com Alice e Bella é minha._

"Ei?", Bella me chama momentos depois. "Está se sentindo bem?", ela pergunta em tom baixo. Só eu escuto.

"Sim", respondo automaticamente. "Quer dizer, fisicamente sim. Eu só...hoje foi um dia estranho e cansativo. Acho que é só isso".

"Podemos ir embora, se quiser. Seus pais vão entender", ela sugere.

"Eu acabei de chegar. Vamos ficar mais um tempinho".

Ela me olha em dúvida. Pego sua mão e beijo. "Estou bem, eu prometo".

No fundo eu acho que sei o motivo dessa insegurança repentina. Eu estou com medo de dar o próximo passo e ser recusado. Quero pedir Bella em casamento, mas honestamente, tenho receio que ela pense que estou apressando tudo. Já tem algum tempo que eu estou decidido a torná-la minha para sempre. Não planejei nada ainda. Não sei como fazer o pedido. Com Kate não foi nada espontâneo. A gente se casou porque ela estava grávida e não teria o bebê sozinha.

Com Bella é muito diferente. Eu quase fiz o pedido duas vezes, mas fraquejei na hora. Uma das vezes tínhamos acabo de fazer sexo. Imagino que ela não iria gostar muito de um pedido desse jeito, mas as palavras estão querendo escapar. Sinto que a qualquer momento eles sairão, mesmo sem minha permissão. Tudo isso está me deixando angustiado.

Eu já conversei com meu pai sobre isso. Revelei minhas intenções e ele me apoiou.

" _A gente simplesmente sabe, não é?", ele sorri. "Eu tive certeza de que Esme era a mulher da minha vida poucas semanas depois que a conheci. Então, se é o que você quer, não há motivo para perder tempo", ele aconselha._

Isso foi há quase duas semanas e eu ainda não agi. Exceto, pela compra do anel. Ele está guardado, esperado o momento ideal aparecer.

.

.

 _ **Março de 2017**_ __

 _ **BPOV**_

 _Um ano._

Edward e eu estamos juntos há um ano.

O tempo passa tão depressa. Parece que nosso envolvimento começou ontem, mas, ao mesmo tempo, eu sinto como se o conhecesse há muitos anos. Eu me sinto em perfeita sintonia com ele e Tony. Neste fim de semana, Edward e eu vamos passar o fim de semana em uma pequena viagem para comemorar nosso aniversário. Tony queria ir conosco, mas acabou aceitando ficar na casa dos avós depois que Esme prometeu levá-lo ao Zoológico.

.

"Tchau meu anjo. Obedeça aos seus avós, entendido?", eu beijo a cabeça de Tony, me despedindo. Ele acena, com uma expressão triste. Meu coração aperta. Eu também sentirei saudades dele. Ficaremos quatro dias fora. Edward conseguiu uns dias de folga e hoje, sexta-feira, estamos indo para Ilha Whidbey, em nosso estado.

"Eu te amo, Tony. São só alguns dias e eu prometo todas as manhãs", eu tento confortá-lo. Deixo meu garotinho sair de meus braços e me despeço de Esme e Carlisle enquanto Edward fala com o filho.

.

Hospedados em uma pequena e aconchegante pousada, os dois primeiros dias da nossa viagem são deliciosos. Nós passeamos bastante pelos pontos turísticos da ilha. Visitamos parques, praias, jardins e adegas, velejamos e muito mais. Após jantarmos em um charmoso bistrô no sábado à noite, caminhamos por um dos belos jardins da ilha.

"Venha", Edward me puxa suavemente pela mão. Ele me leva até um banco em meio a um arco cheio de flores que se alastram pela armação e caem suavemente. "Sente-se", ele pede apontando para o banco de madeira atrás de nós.

Eu espero que ele sente-se ao meu lado, mas para minha grande surpresa, ele cai ajoelhado aos meus pés.

"Bella. Minha Bella", ele pega minhas mãos nas suas. "Você é tudo o que eu sempre desejei. Você encheu a minha vida de alegria, assim como a do Anthony".

 _Oh meu Deus! Eu não acredito! Será que ele vai mesmo fazer isso?_

 _Ele-_

"Eu te amo mais do que posso expressar e eu quero passar o resto dos meus dias com você. Eu quero oficializar o que temos. O nosso compromisso. Nossa família. Eu quero mais filhos com você. Eu...eu preciso de você", ele engole seco, me encarando ansioso. "Você me fará o homem mais feliz do mundo – ainda mais do que eu já sou – se aceitar ser minha esposa. Case-se comigo, Bella?", ele beija o dorso da minha mão e um anel surge não sei de onde.

Eu ofego, soltando a respiração que estava presa em meu peito. _É lindo. Delicado e lindo._

"Ed-Edward", minha garganta trava pela emoção. Eu nunca imaginei que ele estivesse perto de fazer esse pedido. _Eu acabei de mudar pra sua casa..._ Minhas mãos estão paradas, mas tremendo. Ele me fita, esperando por minha resposta.

"Eu te amo", minha voz sai trêmula. "Eu te amo demais", pego seu rosto em minhas mãos, com ele ainda ajoelhado na minha frente. "Eu aceito", digo as palavras que ele quer ouvir. _As palavras que eu quero dizer_ , do fundo do meu coração. Apesar de inesperado, eu não tenho nenhuma dúvida a respeito disso. "Será uma honra ser sua esposa", termino sorrindo entre lágrimas.

"Obrigado, meu amor", ele levanta o corpo e enche meu rosto de beijos, me fazendo rir. Depois, ele senta-se ao meu lado e pega minha mão direita, colocando a aliança em meu dedo. "Você não faz ideia do quanto me faz feliz". O sorriso no rosto dele transmite seus sentimentos.

"Assim como você me faz", respondo, ainda chocada com a proposta. _Eu sou noiva de Edward Cullen! Uau!_

"Sim, você é", ele diz, rindo.

 _Oh._

"Huh, eu disse isso em voz alta?", pergunto envergonhada, mesmo já sabendo a resposta.

"Sim, você disse, meu amor", ele segura meu rosto. "Você é minha noiva e eu espero que muito, muito em breve seja minha mulher, minha esposa".

"Muito em breve?"

"Sim. Por mim seria amanhã mesmo. Mas eu vou esperar o tempo que você quiser".

 _Huh. Eu não sei._ "Eu...vamos conversar sobre a data depois", eu peço. "O Tony sabe?", eu me lembro do meu menino.

"Não. Eu queria sua resposta primeiro".

 _Como se houvesse uma chance de recusá-lo_ , eu penso.

"Ele ficará radiante", Edward acrescenta.

"É mesmo, não é? Eu mal posso esperar pra gente contar pra ele", digo.

"Em breve. Mas ainda temos mais dois dias aqui e eu quero aproveitar cada segundo", ele diz antes de me beijar.

.

.

 **.**

 **Oi gente!**

 **E ele a pediu em casamento! Comentários? ;)**

 **Obrigada a todos por lerem e pelos comentários do capítulo anterior.**

 **Peço desculpas se deixei algum erro passar, mas só pude revisar o capítulo uma vez pra conseguir postar hoje.**

 **Até a próxima semana!**

 **Abraços,**

 **T. Darcy**

.

.

.

Mila: Oi, querida! No capítulo de hoje teve outro pedido rsrsrs. O que acha? Obrigada e fico feliz que esteja gostando do ruma da história! Bjos.

Guest: Sim, ele tomou a iniciativa no capítulo anterior e hoje deu outro passo importante :) Obrigada por ler e comentar. Bjos


	21. Indecisão

**Capítulo 20**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Indecisão**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Março de 2017**_ __

 _ **BPOV**_

Eu ainda me pego encarando o anel em meu dedo constantemente. Tem momentos em que tudo parece um sonho. _Estou noiva de Edward_!

Enquanto me preparo para o evento de inauguração da livraria de Seattle, lembro de quando nós contamos a notícia para Anthony. Ele ficou muito feliz, é claro, mesmo não entendendo muito bem como isso o afetaria a princípio. Nós já somos uma família e isso é o importa para o Tony.

" _Você vai casar com o papai?"_

" _Isso mesmo querido", eu reafirmo, estranhando o fato de que ele não está dando pulos de alegria ainda._

" _Como a minha mamãe Kate?"_

" _Sim, Tony", Edward é quem responde agora._

" _Por que, Tony? Você não quer que eu me case com seu pai?", pergunto._

" _Eu quero!", ele se apressa em responder. "Mas você já mora aqui. Já é a minha mamãe, não é?"_

 _Eu o pego no colo. "Sim, meu filho", beijo seu rostinho fofo. "Nada vai mudar. Eu continuarei morando com vocês e sempre serei sua mãe. E o casamento é como uma comemoração, querido. Seu pai e eu nos amamos muito e te amamos também. Nós queremos comemorar nossa família. Eu, você e o seu pai", eu tento explicar, para que a confusão se desfaça em sua cabecinha._

 _Aos seis anos, Tony nunca foi a um casamento. Então, Edward fala sobre a cerimônia na Igreja, a troca de alianças e tudo mais. E aí Anthony fica empolgado, interessado em tudo._

" _Muitas vezes, quando o homem e a mulher se amam, eles se casam primeiro, aí vão morar juntos e ter filhos depois. Mas pode ser diferente, Tony. Não existe um jeito certo ou errado. Comigo foi diferente. Eu conheci você e seu pai e me apaixonei por vocês. Eu vim morar aqui antes do seu pai me pedir para casar com ele porque eu já amava muito vocês e não queria ficar longe nem por um tempinho", eu acrescento._

 _Depois de ficar em silencio por uns instantes, meu menino fala._

" _Você vai ter um bebê?", ele pergunta._

 _Oh Deus!_

" _Huh, não querido", eu respondo e Edward fala em seguida._

" _Ainda não, Tony", ele fala, seus olhos vagando entre o rosto de seu filho e o meu. Como um aviso..._

" _Tudo bem", Tony sorri pra mim. "Eu gosto que você vai se casar com o papai. Eu gosto muito", ele me abraça, com um sorriso enorme no face._

" _Oh, meu anjinho. Obrigada"._

Os outros membros da família de Edward também ficaram felizes. Seus pais deram total apoio e expressaram seus desejos quanto a nossa felicidade. Deixamos para que Esme contar a notícia para Jasper. Edward ligou para Rose e contou.

Após as felicitações, a primeira pergunta que sai da boca de quase todos é quando será o casamento. Já faz mais de uma semana que ele fez o pedido e nós ainda não falamos claramente sobre isso. Eu sei que Edward quer que seja o mais rápido possível. E eu não vejo motivos para ser diferente. Em primeiro lugar porque nós já estamos juntos, vivemos na mesma casa e já temos a rotina de um casal. _De uma família_. E, também, porque eu não faço questão de uma grande cerimônia. A presença de nossas famílias e amigos é o que importa. Pode ser numa igreja ou uma celebração menos formal, na casa dos Cullen.

Termino de me arrumar e Edward entra em nosso quarto nesse momento.

"Oi, amor", ele vem me dar um beijo. Eu o afasto rapidamente, antes que ele se empolgue e estrague minha _produção_. "Desculpe o atraso".

"Tudo bem. Ainda temos um tempinho antes de sair", respondo.

"Em menos de 20 minutos estarei pronto", ele me beija de novo e vai na direção do chuveiro.

.

Chegamos ao local da inauguração e eu apresento Edward à Riley e outros colegas da equipe que ele não conheceu ainda.

"Parabéns, Edward", Claire diz. Ela já sabia sobre o noivado, mas ainda não havia se encontrado com meu noivo. "Eu desejo desde já toda a felicidade aos dois".

"Obrigado, Claire", ele responde.

Eu me divido entre curtir a noite e ajudar a equipe no que é necessário para que tudo saia perfeito. Cerca de quarenta minutos depois que cheguei, Thomas aparece com sua família. Eu os apresento à Edward e nós conversamos por um tempo. Não muito depois, Jacob chega. Ele está acompanhado.

"Thomas", ele cumprimenta o homem mais velho e sua esposa. "Esta é Vanessa, uma amiga", ele apresenta a mulher morena ao seu lado.

"Bella, você está linda", ele diz e estende a mão.

Eu retorno cumprimento. "Olá, Jacob. Você já conhece o Edward, certo?". Eles já se viram uma vez antes.

Ele não responde imediatamente e então eu noto que ele está encarando minha mão. Meu anel de noivado.

"Hum. Sim", ele se vira para Edward agora. "Como vai?"

Apesar da tensão em seu corpo, que eu posso sentir, Edward é educado ao cumprimentar Jacob e Vanessa.

"Eu vejo que vocês têm grandes novidades", Jake diz sem jeito, apontando para meu anel. Seu rosto deixa sua surpresa transparecer.

"Sim", Edward responde antes que eu possa falar. "Bella aceitou se casar comigo", ele leva minha mão aso lábios, beijando-a e sorri pra mim.

Os demais entram na conversa, Thomas e a esposa falam dos longos anos de casamento, mas Jacob logo pede licença para se afastar.

O restante da noite se passa sem nenhum problema e todos ficaram contentes com a inauguração dessa livraria, que tem tudo para um sucesso, assim como as outras.

.

.

.

 _ **Abril de 2017**_ __

 _ **BPOV**_

"Edward", eu o chamo, tirando sua atenção do livro em mãos. Estamos sentados em nossa cama. "Será que sua mãe pode ficar com Tony até mais tarde amanhã?".

"Acho que sim. Por quê?", ele coloca o livro na cômoda, me olhando.

"Eu tenho uma consulta em Port Angeles, no fim da tarde. Então, depois de sair da filial, ainda devo demorar um pouco".

"Consulta?", seu tom é de preocupação. "Você está doente? Por que você não-"

"Ei", eu o interrompo, sorrindo. "Estou bem. É apenas uma consulta de rotina com minha ginecologista. Controle de natalidade, essas coisas. Eu esqueci de falar com Esme antes sobre cuidar do Tony já que você estará no hospital".

"Hum", ele resmunga, mais tranquilo ao saber que não estou doente. "Eu falo com minha mãe, pode deixar".

"Ok", beijo seu lábios rapidamente e me deito confortavelmente em nossa cama.

Ele não se deita, permanecendo sentado com as costas na cabeceira da cama. Só que ele também não volta à leitura. Ele está encarando _o nada_. Estranho.

"Edward?", chamo seu nome, me sentando novamente. "Tudo bem?".

Ele sai do transe e me olha.

"Eu quero um filho", ele dispara.

Minha boca se abre e fecha inúmeras vezes antes que eu consiga falar. "Huh...Um filho. Agora?"

"Sim", ele responde sem desviar os olhos.

 _Wow!_

Eu sei que ele gostaria de ter mais filhos. Ele já comentou sobre isso. Eu também quero, mas sempre pensei nisso como algo um pouco distante.

"Desculpe, Bella. Eu só...eu não quero te pressionar. Eu vejo que você não está pronta. Eu-"

"Espere, Edward". Eu não estou pronta? O que ele quer dizer com isso? "Eu não estou pronta pra ser mãe?", devolvo suas palavras.

"O que? Eu não disse isso. É que você ficou claramente chocada com a sugestão. Eu sei que isso saiu do nada...bem, não de verdade. Eu quero um filho com você. Eu vou amar ver um bebê nosso crescendo em seu ventre", ele acaricia minha barriga plana. "Eu adoraria te engravidar hoje mesmo", ele sussurra, sua boca próxima ao meu ouvido. "Mas é sua escolha. Eu não quis impor minha vontade".

"Eu sei", respondo, abraçando-o. "E eu quero ter filhos sim. Outros filhos. Pois Tony é meu filho, também. Eu acho que temos que pensar, considerar tudo antes de tomar uma decisão assim. Você trabalha bastante e eu também. Eu teria que...abrandar, eu acho".

"Ei, me desculpe. Eu não deveria ter sugerido uma criança agora. Sua carreira está só começando, vocês estão crescendo. Foi egoísmo da minha parte".

"Não, Edward. Eu não quero que você peça desculpas por me falar o que você deseja", eu subo em seu colo. "Eu te amo", digo, sem saber o que mais dizer. Não quero que fique um clima estranho entre nós.

"Eu também amo você, linda", ele beija meu rosto.

"Se...se eu não quiser ter outro filho agora, você ainda...isso iria mudar nossa relação?", eu pergunto, querendo acalmar meu coração.

"É claro que não, Bella", ele diz fervorosamente, segurando meu rosto entre suas mãos. "Eu posso esperar o tempo que você quiser. E se você não quisesse ter filhos, tudo bem. Eu posso conviver com qualquer uma dessas opções, exceto ficar sem você. Me perdoe", ele me abraça. "Eu não queria te deixar inquieta com esse assunto. Eu te amo demais e nada vai mudar isso", ele afirma.

Eu aceno. Ele me segura enquanto nos coloca deitados, confortavelmente, e assim adormecemos.

.

.

"Obrigada, Dra. Megan", eu digo antes de sair do consultório da minha ginecologista.

"Até mais, Isabella", ela responde.

Eu saio do prédio e caminho até meu carro. O papel em minha mão não parece tão inofensivo quanto é na realidade. Eu optei por não tomar mais injeções de anticoncepcional, como antes. Pedi à Dra. Megan que me prescrevesse pílulas em seu lugar, pois ainda não decidi se vou parar ou não. Assim, comprarei o medicamento e ele estará ali, caso eu decida que não é hora de ter uma criança.

Desde ontem à noite, esse assunto não sai da minha cabeça. Pouco depois de adormecer nos braços de Edward, eu acordei e tive dificuldades em retomar o sono. Eu me sinto dividida. Por um lado, eu ficaria feliz em engravidar nesse momento. Eu me pego imaginando cenas da gravidez, meu bebê com Edward...tudo isso me deixa com vontade de ter um filho. Mas, por outro lado, eu tenho que ter cautela e pensar o quanto isso irá interferir em meu trabalho. Eu não sei se e como eu posso conciliar os dois. Com Tony é diferente porque ele já está mais velho e frequenta a escola. Eu não vou querer deixar um bebê pequeno com uma babá ou em uma creche.

Antes de voltar pra casa, eu ligo para minha mãe, em busca de conselhos. Nós conversamos por quase uma hora e ela diz que irá me apoiar em qualquer decisão que eu tome.

"Você está certa em avaliar a situação, minha filha. O ideal é que a criança seja planejada e que os pais estejam preparados para cuidar do bebê. Mas isso nem sempre acontece e não é o fim do mundo. Tem casais que esperam o momento ideal, sem problemas, para ter filhos e esse momento nunca chega", ela fala. "Você mesma não foi planejada, seu pai e eu já te falamos sobre isso. Éramos muito jovens, não tínhamos a condição financeira estabilizada, mas você foi muito bem vinda. Nós te amamos desde o instante em que soubemos que eu estava grávida, Bella. E fizemos nosso melhor para te criar e assumir as responsabilidades da vida adulta ao mesmo tempo".

"Obrigada, mãe. Eu acho que preciso pensar mais um pouco", eu respondo.

"Me ligue sempre que quiser conversar, querida", ela diz. "Estou aqui pra você".

.

.

Quando chego em casa, Edward está colocando o jantar na mesa e Tony corre em minha direção assim que eu passo pela porta.

"Mamãe!", eu o pego no colo.

"Oi, meu amor". Beijo suas bochechas rosadas.

"Você demorou. Eu e o papai estávamos te esperando", Tony fala.

"Eu tinha um compromisso em Port Angeles, filho. Mas agora estou aqui e estou morrendo de fome", digo e vou até Edward.

Eu abraço meu noivo antes de dizer qualquer coisa.

"Oi, amor", ele diz e beija minha testa.

"Oi".

"Tudo bem?", ele pergunta e eu aceno. "Vá se refrescar. Eu estou terminando de colocar à mesa", ele sugere.

.

.

Os dias passam e na minha indecisão, eu acabo não abrindo a caixa do anticoncepcional. Muitas mulheres ainda demorar um tempo para engravidar depois de parar, _então..._

Minha indecisão continua dessa forma pelas próximas duas semanas. No dia em que voltei da ginecologista, contei para Edward a minha decisão de mudar para pílulas e expliquei o motivo. Ele reforçou o que havia dito antes, que não quer me pressionar. A questão é que eu não me sinto exatamente pressionada. É como se ele tivesse plantado uma sementinha na minha mente e agora eu não posso esquecer isso, não consigo parar as imagens de nossa família se ampliando.

.

.

No final do mês de abril, Edward e eu decidimos marcar a data do casamento. Após conversamos, decidimos por uma cerimônia pequena na casa de seus pais. Esme está muito animada e diz que se encarregará de todos os preparativos. Vamos nos casar daqui dois meses. No mês do aniversário de Edward.

"Eu gostaria que você conhecesse os avós do Tony. Os pais da Kate", Edward diz uma noite após o jantar.

Eles sabem que Edward tem uma namorada, mas eu nunca os acompanhei quando Edward o levou para visitá-los em Nova Iorque. Pelo que meu noivo já me contou, eles estavam preocupados com a presença de uma nova mulher na vida de Tony, mas Edward foi firme ao dizer que estou na vida deles pra ficar. Isso foi no fim do ano passado. Eu sabia que o momento chegaria e parece que será logo, pois tem que ser antes do casamento.

"Huh, claro. Você tem algum período em mente para irmos? Temos que conciliar folga em nossos trabalhos e tem a escola do Tony".

"Eu pensei em irmos no meio de maio, se você puder conseguir alguns dias de folga", ele fala. "Pensei em sairmos numa quinta e voltamos no domingo. O que acha?".

"Parece bom. Eu vou falar com as meninas, para confirmar se elas podem toma conta de tudo nas livrarias", respondo.

"Bom", ele diz. "Eu sei que você fica um pouco receosa quando se trata dos pais de Kate, mas eles não são pessoas ruins, Bella. Acho que é apenas estranho pra eles...por causa da filha deles".

"Eu sei. Eu apenas quero que eles gostem de mim", respondo om sinceridade.

Edward me abraça no sofá. "Eles vão gostar de você, Bella. Eles só precisam te conhecer. É impossível não amar você", ele termina de falar e sua boca já está em minha garganta. Ele coloca beijos suaves ali, me fazendo estremecer.

"Humm"

Seguro seu rosto entre minhas mãos, permitindo-o continuar as caricias. Suas mãos começam a explorar meu corpo por cima da roupa e quando eu penso em levar _isso_ para o quarto, me menino desce as escadas correndo e gritando.

"Mamãe! Papai!"

Edward se afasta. Ambos estamos um pouco ofegantes.

"O que foi, Tony?", eu pergunto, preocupada.

"O Teddy. Ele sumiu!", ele vem choramingando para meu colo. Teddy é um boneco de pelúcia que Tony tem há alguns anos e sempre dorme com ele.

"Shhh", eu acaricio seu cabelo e enxugo as lágrimas. "Não chore, meu filho".

"Eu não encontro o Teddy, mamãe", ele resmunga. "Você o viu, papai?"

"Ele deve estar em seu quarto, filho", Edward diz se levantando.

"Eu já procurei e ele sumiu", Tony responde e o choro aumenta.

"Eu vou procurar e nós vamos encontrá-lo, Tony", eu também me levanto.

"Vamos lá, filho. A gente vai procurar na casa inteira e vou ligar para a sua avó. Talvez você tenha esquecido na casa dela", Edward tenta acalmar o filho.

"Ouviu, querido?", pergunto e ele acena.

.

Quarenta minutos depois, com a casa revirada, Edward volta pra casa com o boneco. Quando percebemos que não estava aqui em casa, ele ligou para seus pais e Esme encontrou Teddy em seu carro.

Quando seu pai entrega o boneco, Tony o abraça apertado, fechando os olhos. "Obrigado, papai", ele diz momentos depois.

"Por nada, Tony".

"Agora está na hora de voltar pra cama", eu digo e ele concorda.

"Você fica comigo, mãe?", ele pede.

"Que tal eu contar uma história pra você dormir?", sugiro e ele acena de novo. "Vamos papai?", eu chamo e pisco pra Edward, querendo estar com meus dois meninos.

.

.

 **.**

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **Aí está o capítulo...espero que tenham gostado. Adoraria ler a opinião de vocês...**

 **O próximo será postado na semana que vem.**

 **Obrigada a todos pelos comentários e pela leitura.**

 **Bjos e um ótimo fim de semana!**

 **T. Darcy**

.

.

 **Guest:** Que bom que gostou do pedido :) Obrigada por ler e comentar! Bjos

 **Mila:** Oie, minha querida leitora! Ah, e não é que Edward também quer bebês log rsrsrsrsrs. Bella ainda não tem certeza do que deseja...vamos esperar pra ver ;) Bjos e obrigada!


	22. Compromisso

**Capítulo 21**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Compromisso**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Maio de 2017**_ __

 _ **BPOV**_

"Não fique nervosa, amor", Edward tenta me acalmar enquanto caminhamos até a casa dos pais de Kate. _Parece-me uma situação estranha. Eu acho que eles devem estar sentindo o mesmo._

Tony, que estava de mãos dadas comigo, se solta e sai correndo na direção da porta e toca a campainha. A porta é aberta e eu vejo o casal mais velho. Eles devem ter a idade de Esme e Carlisle. Enquanto nos aproximamos, eu vejo como eles sorriem e abraçam o neto. A casa deles é grande e este bairro é claramente para quem tem um alto poder aquisitivo. Reparo mais no casal e eles estão impecavelmente vestidos e penteados. Eu olho para baixo, analisando meu vestido bege. É simples, mas elegante.

"Olá Carmem. Eleazar", Edward os cumprimenta com u aperto de mão.

"Edward. Estamos felizes por ter vindo com Tony", o homem mais velho fala.

"Esta é a Bella", ele me apresenta e eu estendo a mão.

Após os cumprimentos, eles nos levam para dentro da casa. Edward não me apresentou como sua namorada porque sou mais do que isso, como ele fez questão de me lembrar várias vezes na viagem até aqui. E ele não quis despejar a notícia do nosso noivado logo de cara. Faremos isso ainda hoje, mas ele quer que os avós de Tony me conheçam um pouco primeiro. E eles sabem sobre mim porque tanto Edward quanto o Anthony já falaram a meu respeito pra eles.

Chegamos pouco antes do almoço e a primeira hora de conversa é um pouco desconfortável. Eu sinto os olhos dos donos da casa em mim o tempo todo. Quase não abri a boca, apenas para responder algum pergunta direta que eles me fizeram. Basicamente a respeito do que eu faço e coisas triviais.

Eu espero que o clima fique mais leve em breve, mas quando Tony me chama de mãe na frente deles, o contrário acontece. Eu os ouço engasgar ou ouvir o neto e eles me encaram, parecendo chocados.

Tony me chamou pedindo seu brinquedo que está em minha bolsa. Sem falar nada e ignorando os olhares de seus avós, eu abro a bolsa e entrego o objeto. Meu menino está alheio ao que suas palavras causaram.

"Tony, meu filho, porque você não vai brincar no seu quarto", Edward aponta para as escadas. "Você tem muitos brinquedos aqui. Daqui a pouco eu subo para brincar contigo".

Ele acena obedientemente e sai em direção às escadas.

"Edward?", Carmen desvia seu olhar pra ele, esperando uma explicação.

"Carmen e Eleazar, eu imagino que ouvir o Tony chamar Bella de mãe deve tê-los deixados abalados. Surpresos".

"É evidente que sim, Edward. Kate era...ela é a mãe do meu neto. E sempre será", ela retruca, perturbada.

"É claro que sim, Carmen. Eu...ninguém quer dizer o contrário. Eu não quero que Tony esqueça da mãe. Muito pelo contrário. Eu faço o que posso para que ele saiba tudo sobre ela e que se lembre dela".

Daí em diante ele explica como chegamos ao ponto em que Anthony me chama de mãe. Edward conta sobre como nos tornamos amigos primeiro e sobre a afinidade entre seu filho e eu. Começamos a namorar e essa ligação cresceu ainda mais. Ele conta sobre a tristeza de Tony e sobre o momento em que ele me pediu para ser sua mãe.

Logo que Edward termina de falar, eu aproveito para reforçar suas palavras.

"Eu amo o neto de vocês. Eu o amo mais do que tudo. Posso não ter dado a luz a ele, mas eu o amo como uma mãe. Eu não quero tomar o lugar da Kate. Ela sempre será a mãe dele, como a senhora mesmo disse. Ele sabe disso. Ele reza por ela todas as noites. E eu também. Mas ele quer o amor de uma mãe...ele merece esse carinho e cuidado materno diariamente. E eu fico honrada em poder oferecer o meu amor", eu explico.

"Olha, meu relacionamento com Bella não é uma aventura...eu nunca iria expor meu filho. Ele ama Bella e...eu a pedi em casamento. Nós vamos nos casar. Tony está muito feliz e eu espero que vocês possam entender o lugar de Bella em nossas vidas. Isso não diminui em nada o que a Kate representa", ele acrescenta.

"Casar? Vocês...Mas...é cedo", ela murmura, parecendo ainda mais abalada e seu marido a ampara.

Isso não está indo bem.

Muito desconfortável, eu gostaria de poder sair dessa casa. Mas me mantenho firme, ao lado de Edward.

"Eu vou buscar um copo d'água, querida", o avô de Tony diz e se levanta. ele volta rapidamente e Carmen absorve o líquido.

"Carmen", Edward fala suavemente. "Kate faleceu há quatro anos. Eu sei que quando perdemos alguém que amamos, o tempo não é nada. Eu entendo a dor de vocês e a dor do meu filho, também. Mas eu quero reconstruir minha vida, eu quero estar ao lado da mulher que amo agora. Eu espero que todos nós possamos conviver em paz e que vocês aceitem o lugar de Bella em nossas vidas, pelo bem do Anthony pelo menos".

"Claro, Edward", Eleazar é quem responde. "Carmen foi pega de surpresa. Eu acho que...precisamos de um tempo para digerir tudo".

Edward diz que nós vãos voltar para nosso hotel e Tony ficará com eles, como combinado antes. Meu menino desse as escadas quando o pai o chama.

"Filho, Bella e eu vamos voltar para o hotel, ok?".

"Tá bom, papai", ele responde, mas depois fala de novo. "Por que você e mamãe não ficam aqui também?".

"Huh. Tony, meu anjo, eu e seu pai já reservamos o hotel. Além disso, já tem algum tempo que você não vê seus avós. Então, aproveite esse tempo com eles, querido", eu digo, beijando seu rosto.

"Amanhã nós vamos passar aqui, filho", Edward acrescenta.

"Tá bom", Tony responde e nós nos despedimos.

.

Eu me sento na cama de nossa suíte e deixo um suspiro escapar. No caminho até aqui, nós não comentamos nada a respeito do que aconteceu na casa dos Denali.

Edward se aproxima, sentando-se ao meu lado, e me abraça. "Eu sinto muito, Bella", ele diz. "Eu não queria que você ficasse desconfortável. Eu realmente não pensei que eles iriam reagir assim".

"Tudo bem, Edward", eu seguro seu lindo rosto em minhas mãos. "Não é sua culpa. E eu posso entender o sentimento deles. Da Carmen. Eu só posso imaginar a dor que é perder um filho. Acho que é natural a forma como ela reagiu".

"Você é muito compreensiva, meu amor", ele diz.

"Não...eu apenas quero, como você disse lá, ter uma boa relação com eles por causa do Tony".

"É o que quero. Mas se Carmen não conseguir enxergar isso, eu sinto muito. Você e o Tony estando comigo, é só o que me importa", ele afirma, me fazendo sorrir.

 _Ele é tão doce._ Eu ainda me pego tentando entender como pode haver um homem tão incrível como ele. E o que eu fiz para ter a sorte de tê-lo...Claro, ele não é perfeito. Ninguém é. Mas é um homem honrado, leal e amoroso.

.

.

.

 _ **Junho de 2017**_

 **EPOV**

Ontem foi um dos dias mais importantes da minha vida, junto com o dia em que Tony nasceu. Bella se tornou oficialmente minha esposa.

Uma cerimônia simples na casa dos meus pais marcou nossa união. A mãe e padrasto dela vieram, é claro. Charlie e Sue. Meus pais e irmãos. Nossos amigos mais próximos também compareceram. Minha mãe cuidou de toda a decoração e preparou tudo. Na agitação do dia, eu mal me lembro de muitas coisas. O que me marcou foi o momento em que esperava a mulher que amo caminhar até mim. Charlie a conduziu e eu não me lembro de outro momento em que ela estivesse tão linda.

 _Deslumbrante_.

Quando nossos olhos se encontraram, o sorriso que ela deu conseguiu transmitir todo seu amor e a felicidade dela nessa ocasião, também. Tony, nosso filho, estava ao meu lado. Ele fez questão de estar ali. Charlie me entregou a mão de Bella e eu beijei seus dedos suaves. Ela fez o mesmo com minhas mãos antes de se inclinar e beijar a testa do Tony.

Trocamos nossos votos e ela se tornou Bella Cullen. _Minha linda esposa_.

Passamos o dia comemorando nossa união e à noite nosso voo estava marcado. Foi uma surpresa para Bella. Havaí. Depois de quase sete horas no ar, chegamos no início da manhã de hoje. Agora estou deitando em nossa cama no hotel e ela está dormindo pacificamente. Vestindo _nada_. Fizemos amor pela primeira vez como marido e mulher. Nada mudou significativamente, mas parece que meu instinto de cuidar dela se amplificou.

Tony veio conosco. Nós nem cogitamos deixa-lo em Forks com meus pais. Nós sabíamos que ele gostaria de estar aqui e Bella fez questão, dizendo que ele não iria atrapalhar nossos momentos íntimos e que ainda faremos muitas viagens sozinhos. Ele está dormindo na outra suíte do apartamento que reservei. Hoje nós passeamos apenas na praia na qual nosso hotel está localizado. É incrível. Bella e Tony estão maravilhados também e ainda temos muito o que explorar nessa semana.

.

.

.

 _ **Agosto de 2017**_

 **EPOV**

"Anthony, coma logo seu jantar", eu peço mais uma vez.

"Eu não quero mais papai", ele resmunga.

"Você mal tocou na comida, filho", eu tento ser paciente.

"Eu não quero", ele enruga o nariz. "Eu quero a lasanha da mamãe", ele cruza os bracinhos no peito.

"Você sabe que não é possível. Então, pare com essa birra e coma logo", eu digo em tom sério.

"Quando ela volta?", sua voz é manhosa agora.

"Daqui dois dias, filho", respondo. "Até lá somos só nós dois e você terá que se contentar com a minha comida".

Bella viajou para participar de um encontro com editores de todo o país, que acontece em São Francisco, na Califórnia. Ela foi há cinco dias e chegará depois de amanhã. Ela liga todos os dias para falar comigo e com Tony. Eu entendo que ele esteja com saudade e já está ficando mal humorado. Eu entendo porque me sinto do mesmo modo. Essa casa sem ela não é o mesmo sem sua presença alegre.

O telefone de casa toca e Tony sai correndo para atender. _Deve ser Bella_.

"Alô? Mamãe?", ele fala ansioso.

Depois de uns instantes ele fala de novo.

"Oh. Oi, tio Jasper. Eu pensei que era a minha mãe", ele está desapontado. Mais alguns segundos e ele fala de novo. "Ele está aqui. Tchau".

"É o tio Jasper", ele me passo o telefone.

Eu converso com meu irmão e ele pergunta se eu e Tony podemos ir à casa de nossos pais amanhã, sábado, pois Rose e Emmett estão vindo.

"Você sabe como a mamãe gosta de ter todos os filhos em casa", ele acrescenta.

"Eu sei", respondo. "Nós iremos sim", afirmo.

Conversamos mais um tempo e encerramos a chamada. Minha relação com Jasper está melhor. Ele me procurou poucos dias antes do meu casamento e tivemos um diálogo sincero. Ele disse que deseja que Bella e eu sejamos felizes. Ele confessou sua mágoa no início do meu relacionamento com ela, mesmo sabendo que não havia nada entre nós antes. Eu também confessei a culpa que senti em certos momentos, mas eu reafirmei o quanto a amo e o quanto ela completa minha vida com Tony. Ele disse, também, que está feliz com Alice e apenas lamenta a forma como tudo aconteceu, a dor que causou à Bella.

.

.

Domingo, no final da manhã, eu busco Bella no aeroporto de Seattle. Eu a aguardo no setor de desembarque, ansioso por abraçá-la. Depois de 20 minutos de espera, ela aparece no meu campo de visão. Meu coração está acelerado. Eu caminho até ela, dando passos largos. Rapidamente me aproximo e a tomo em meus braços.

"Bella", eu digo seu nome enquanto a abraço apertado.

"Edward".

Eu me afasto ligeiramente para olhar seu rosto. Ela sorri pra mim. Eu busco seus lábios, beijando-a breve, mas intensamente.

"Oi, esposa", eu digo e ela ri.

"Oi. Onde está o Tony?"

"Ele ficou na casa dos meus pais ontem e vou buscá-lo mais tarde".

Ela acena. "Estou morrendo de saudade dele", ela diz. "E de você", completa, me abraçando.

"Eu também", sussurro em seu ouvido. "Pareceu muito mais do que uma semana".

"Eu sei".

.

.

Bella sai do banheiro enrolada em uma toalha. Eu a seguro pro trás, assuntando-a.

"Edward!", ela se vira em meus braços. Chegamos em casa há meia hora e ela foi direto para a banheira. "Você quase me mata de susto", ela me repreende, batendo a mão em meu peito.

"Desculpe, amor", eu falo e em seguida roço meu nariz em sua garganta exposta. Na medida em que eu aumento as caricias e deixo minhas mãos vagarem por seu corpo, ela geme e se contorce, correspondendo às minhas caricias.

Nós fazemos amor várias vezes durante a tarde, matando a saudade desses dias em que ela esteve fora. Saímos da cama apenas uma vez para nos alimentar. No início da noite, ela me força a sair da nossa cama.

"Vamos buscar o Tony. Eu quero abraça-lo", ela pede e eu não posso recusar. Sei que ele também está com muita saudade dela.

"Certo. Vamos buscar nosso menino".

.

.

.

 **Oi pessoal.**

 **Peço que desculpem a demora em postar o capítulo, mas estive sem internet sexta e sábado. Então, só hoje pude atualizar a fanfic. Revisei o capítulo, mas peço desculpas pelos erros que devem ter passado despercebidos.**

 **Bem, já teve casamento e a Bella conheceu os pais da ex-mulher do Edward. O que acharam?**

 **Obrigada a todos pela leitura e comentários!**

 **Bjos e ótima semana!**

 **T. Darcy**

.

.

.

Mila: Obrigada pelo comentário, querida leitora! :) Eu concordo, deve haver sempre respeito e companheirismo num relacionamento...isso é essencial! ;) Bjos e até mais.


	23. Os garotos Cullen

**Capítulo 22**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Os garotos Cullen**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **Setembro de 2017**_ __

 _ **BPOV**_

Com as mãos trêmulas, carregando o saco de papel, eu entro em casa disposta a esperar meu marido voltar do trabalho. Eu o quero ao meu lado. _Eu sabia que poderia acontecer. Bem, ainda não tenho certeza, mas é muito provável._

 _Acho que estou grávida._

Desde que me consultei com a ginecologista, em abril, não estou utilizando nenhum método contraceptivo. Naquele momento informei a Edward que eu havia comprado as pílulas, mas não comecei a tomar. Nós não conversamos sobre isso. Não fiquei neurótica sobre a possibilidade de engravidar ou não. Nós simplesmente deixamos a vida seguir.

Então, meu fluxo - que é muito regular - atrasou este mês e depois de quase duas semanas, eu finalmente comprei o bendito teste. Tenho apresentado outros sintomas, como maior sensibilidade nos seios. E nessa semana comecei a sentir náuseas. Não relatei nada ao Edward porque quis que ele ficasse animado com a possibilidade e no fim das contas não ser gravidez. Mas não vou conseguir fazer o teste sem ele. Acho justo que ele esteja presente, participando desse momento.

Estou ansiosa para ter certeza. Ansiosa e esperançosa. Estaria mentindo se dissesse que não estou com medo, mas eu quero estar grávida. _Eu sinto_ que estou grávida. E estou feliz.

 _Edward ficará radiante, eu já posso imaginar._

Meia hora depois, ele e Tony chegam em casa.

"Oi mamãe", meu menino querido vem me encontrar na cozinha.

"Oi filho", beijo suas bochechas antes de abraçá-lo. Enquanto ele começa a me contar sobre seu dia Edward se aproxima e me puxa em seus braços.

"Oi", ele sussurra em meu ouvido.

"Oi".

"...e na hora do recreio, o Josh brigou com o Noah e a professora colocou os dois no _cantinho do pensamento_ ", Tony continua falando.

"Bem, você sabe que é errado brigar com os coleguinhas. E com qualquer pessoa, não é?", Edward fala e ganha um aceno dele. "A sua professora estava certa".

"Agora vá para seu quarto e se prepare para o banho, Tony", eu peço. "Daqui a pouco o jantar estará pronto", o beijo de novo e ele vai.

Edward me segura em seus braços de novo quando estamos a sós e me beija de verdade agora.

"Pensei que você só chegaria mais tarde", ele comenta quando deixa minha boca.

"Eu desisti de ir à Port Angeles hoje. Vou amanhã", explico. Ele acena.

"Edward, eu...", _como eu posso contar_? "Venha aqui", eu o arrasto até a sala, onde minha bolsa e o teste que comprei está.

Eu pego o pacotinho no sofá e tiro o teste de dentro, estendendo-o para que ele pegue. Seus olhos se arregalam e ele me fita.

"Bella?"

"Eu ainda não fiz", digo.

"Você...mas você acha que está grávida?", ele parece realmente surpreso.

"Eu acho que sim", respondo sorrindo.

Ele olha para minha barriga, como se fosse possível detectar algo, o que me faz rir.

"Deus, Bella!", ele me abraça e me gira no ar.

"Edward!"

"Eu te amo", diz ao me colocar no chão. "Eu te amo". Ele repete após beijar cada pedacinho do meu rosto.

"Ei, ainda tenho que fazer o teste. Pra ter certeza", me sinto mal em esfriar sua alegaria, mas é necessário.

"Claro. Vamos agora", ele me puxa pela mão e nós subimos as escadas até nosso quarto.

.

Eu o deixo sentado na cama e entro no banheiro. Sigo as instruções da embalagem e volto para meu marido. Ele já está sorrindo feito bobo pra mim.

"Se der negativo-"

"Nós vamos tentar mais", ele responde. "É claro que ficarei muito feliz se você estiver grávida agora, mas se não...bem, Deus sabe o melhor momento para os abençoar com uma criança".

"Obrigada", eu digo, montando em seu colo na cama. Ele franze a testa em confusão.

"Por ser você...tão gentil, compreensivo e sensato. Por me fazer sentir segura e amada em todos os momentos", explico.

"Oh, minha Bella", ele segura minhas mãos entre as suas. "Eu fico feliz que você me veja assim. Eu quero ser a pessoa em quem você pode confiar e se apoiar sempre. Você é essa pessoa pra mim. Você é _tudo pra mim_ ", ele termina e me beija rapidamente.

Já se passou tempo suficiente e nós verificamos o teste juntos.

"Positivo", ele diz. "Positivo. Vamos ter um filho, meu amor!", ele diz rindo e joga seu corpo em cima do meu, nos deitando na cama. "Eu te amo demais, Bella. Obrigado".

 _Uau! Estou mesmo grávida!_ Eu estou encanta e assustada.

"Você precisa fazer exame de sangue e marcar consulta com sua ginecolo-", ele começa a entrar no modo médico, mas eu o interrompo com um riso alto.

"Eu farei tudo isso", digo. "Mas não precisamos pensar em tudo hoje".

Ele sorri em resposta. "Ok".

"Eu acho que podemos esperar até a confirmação com exame de sangue para contarmos pro Tony. O que acha?", eu pergunto.

"Eu concordo", ele responde.

"Mamãe! Papai! Cadê vocês?", ouvimos Tony gritar do andar inferior.

"Vamos voltar antes que ele suba", eu sugiro.

"Espere", Edward me impede de sair da cama. Ele leva sua mão direita ao meu ventre, alisando. Então, ele se ajoelha no chão e encosta o rosto ali, beijando minha pele por cima da roupa. "Obrigado, meu amor", ele diz, me encarando.

.

.

Dias depois a gravidez está mais do que confirmada e hoje vamos contar para o Tony. Nossa expectativa é que ele ficará feliz, assim como nós estamos. Edward, aliás, está exultante. Vive sorrindo e olhando para minha ventre ainda plano. Em cada oportunidade que tem, ele me toca e beija o local onde nosso bebê está crescendo.

Nós já contamos a novidade para nossos pais. Minha mãe ficou muito feliz e expressou a alegria com entusiasmo, já marcando uma visita em breve. Meu pai ficou visivelmente emocionado, mas tentou disfarçar as lágrimas que começaram a se formar. E os pais de Edward também estão felizes com a vinda de mais um neto. Quando Kate engravidou, ela e Edward moravam do outro lado do país, então dessa vez eles poderão aproveitar muito mais.

"Filho, sua mãe e eu queremos conversar com você", Edward fala com Tony numa noite de quinta-feira após o jantar. Nosso menino nos olha desconfiado.

"Sente-se aqui, querido", eu aponto para o lugar no sofá ao meu lado e ele atende ao meu pedido. "Você se lembra quando nós te contamos que eu iria me casar com seu pai?"

"Eu lembro".

"Bem, naquele dia você me perguntou se nós iriamos ter um bebê", eu lembro. "Nós vamos ter um agora. Eu estou grávida".

"Tem um irmãozinho ou irmãzinha crescendo na barriga da mamãe", Edward acrescenta alegremente.

"Um irmão?", Tony repete, olhando para minha barriga.

"Isso, meu amor", eu confirmo.

"Oh. Quando ele vai sair daí?".

"Huh, vai demorar alguns meses, Tony. O bebê precisa crescer e se formar direitinho dentro de mim antes de nascer. O que acha? Vai gostar de ter uma irmã ou irmão?".

Ele fica pensativo por um tempo antes de responder. "Hum, eu acho", ele dá de ombros e abaixa a cabeça, escondendo os olhos.

 _Eu pensei que ele ficaria feliz._

"Você não quer um irmão, Tony?", Edward intervém.

"Eu quero, mas..."

"Mas o que? Pode falar, meu amor", eu incentivo.

Ele levanta o rostinho, me olhando diretamente nos olhos. "Ele vai nascer da sua barriga e você vai gostar mais dele do que de mim", ele diz com a voz chorosa. "Porque eu nasci daí".

"Não, meu filho!", eu seguro seu rosto, mantendo contato visual. "Eu te amo demais, Tony. Não importa que você não tenha saído de mim. Isso não importa, querido. O amor vem daqui, do coração. E só daqui. Eu sou sua mãe. Eu sempre serei sua mãe. Eu vou amar esse bebê", passo a mão pelo meu ventre, "da mesma forma que eu te amo. Nem mais e nem menos. Você entende?"

Ele acena e eu o puxo para meus braços e acaricio seu cabelo ruivo.

"Eu quero que você me ajude a cuidar do bebê. Se for um garotinho, eu quero que ele seja como você: um rapaz forte, inteligente e bondoso. Você vai ensinar muitas coisas pra ele. E será o mesmo se for uma garotinha. Ela vai precisar sempre de você".

"De verdade?", ele pergunta.

"Sim. O irmão mais velho tem eu cuidar dos mais novos".

"Você cuidava do tio Jasper e da tia Rose, papai?".

"Eu ajudava sua vó Esme sim, Tony. E quando eles cresceram a gente brincava junto o tempo todo. Ter irmãos é muito legal". Edward, então, conta algumas histórias de quando eles eram crianças, suas aventuras e muitos bons momentos, arrancando risos de Tony.

"O que sua mãe disse é verdade, Tony. Nós não vamos te amar menos por causa do bebê. Pelo contrário, teremos muito mais amor entre nós. E nós queremos que você ame seu irmão ou irmãzinha também", Edward acrescenta, sentando-se ao nosso lado.

.

.

 _ **Novembro de 2017**_ __

 _ **BPOV**_

"Quando você vai saber, mamãe?", Tony está com as mãozinhas na minha barriga, que já está um pouco saliente. Estou no início do quarto mês de gestação e ainda não sabemos o sexo da criança. A médica diz que há 99% de chances de ser menino, mas não foi possível confirmar pelo ultrassom. Meu bebê está se escondendo.

"Ainda não sei, Tony. Ele ou ela não quer que a gente saiba", eu brinco. "Mas eu acho que é um menino".

Desde o dia da nossa conversa inicial sobre a gravidez, Anthony está se mostrando cada vez mais animado com a ideia de ter um irmão. Eu entendo a reação inicial dele, o medo de perder o afeto com a chegada de outra criança. Ainda mais pelo fato de que não sou sua me biológica. Mas Edward e eu fazemos de tudo para deixá-lo tranquilo e com a certeza do nosso amor por ele.

"Eu também acho que é um menino", ele diz com a expressão séria, me fazendo rir. "Qual será o nome dele?"

"Eu ainda não sei. Nós temos que ter certeza se é menino ou menina. Mas podemos ir pensando em alguns nomes. Pra ele ou pra ela".

"Tá bom. Eu vou pensar", ele responde.

"Certo", eu digo, me levantando da cama. "Vamos descer e preparar o jantar? Seu pai chagará daqui a pouco".

.

.

"Um menino!", Edward exclama, feliz ao confirmar o sexo.

"Outro menino Cullen", eu digo com os olhos cheios d'água, ainda na maca do consultório médico. "Oh, céus! O que será de mim com três homens Cullen na mesma casa?", eu brinco e meu marido ri, assim como minha médica.

"Eu te amo, Bella", Edward beija minha testa antes de descer para os lábios.

.

.

"Que tal Evan?", Edward sugere, mas Tony nega.

Estamos os três em casa, deitados no meu quarto, tentado escolher um nome.

"David", Tony propõe.

"Hum, eu até goste David", respondo. "O que acha, amor?", pergunto ao meu marido.

"É um nome bonito, mas eu não me vejo nomeando meu filho assim".

"Hum. E James?", eu sugiro.

"Deus, não! Eu tive um colega com esse nome e nós nos odiava-, eu quero dizer, a gente não se dava bem. Além disso, eu sei que você já namorou um James. Eu não quero esse nome para meu filho", ele diz e eu o encaro boquiaberta, mas não digo nada. Eu também não iria querer nomear minha filha, se fosse o caso, com o nome de uma ex-namorada dele.

"Eu acho que a gente nunca vai encontrar um nome que agrade a nós três", eu concluo depois de passarmos horas tentando sem sucesso.

"Já sei!", Tony grita de repente. "Matthew". Eu sei que é o nome de um personagem de desenho animado que ele adora.

 _Matthew._

 _Matt._

Eu gosto.

"Matthew. Eu gosto muito", digo e olho pra Edward.

"É...perfeito. Matthew", ele concorda.

"Nosso pequeno Matt", eu digo, acariciando meu bebê. "É um lindo nome para seu irmão, Tony. Obrigada, querido", beijo seu rosto.

.

.

.

"Você pensou sobre o que eu falei na semana passada?", Edward pergunta. Ele quer que nos mudemos para uma casa maior. Eu sinceramente acho que essa casa está de bom tamanho. São três quartos, o que nos serve muito bem agora.

"Eu ainda não vejo motivos para sairmos daqui. Temos um quarto sobrando, que será do Matt".

"Mas não será suficiente quando tivermos mais filhos e eu quero um quintal maior, para as crianças terem muito espaço, como na casa dos meus pais", ele fala naturalmente.

"Mais filhos?! Deus, Edward. O bebê ainda nem nasceu e você já está pensando no próximo", eu fico irritada. "Eu não quero o stress de uma mudança agora. Eu tenho trabalhado muito para deixar tudo organizado quando eu tirar licença. Uma mudança de casa agora é tudo o que não preciso", eu grito e saio da sala, deixando-o sozinho.

.

Horas mais tarde, eu me sinto culpada pelo meu comportamento mais cedo. Não havia necessidade de gritar com Edward. Quando o deixei e subi para nosso quarto, ele veio me encontrar logo depois. Eu estava deitada em nossa cama, chorosa e ainda chateada. Ele beijou meu rosto e disse que conversaríamos mais tarde. Disse ainda que não queria me deixar chateada e pediu desculpas. Avisou que iria dar uma volta com Tony pela praça e traria o jantar na volta.

Ele dizer que quer mais filhos me deixou irritada e eu não sei o motivo. Acho que é porque estou sobrecarregada. Sinto-me cansada o tempo todo e qualquer coisa me deixa brava ou estressada.

Após tomar um banho, eu decido descer e esperar pelos meus meninos na sala. Eles não demoram a chegar.

"Oi, mamãe", Tony vem me dar um abraça logo que me vê no sofá. "O papai me levou para ver os filhotes de cachorro que nasceram na casa da senhora Garcia".

"É mesmo?"

"Eles são fofos, ficam brincando de morder um ao outro", ele conta sorrindo. "Eu pedi um deles para o papai, mas ele disse que tem que pensar primeiro e que você tem que deixar".

"Huh, eu não sei se é um bom momento, Tony. Mas prometo que vou pensar, tudo bem?"

"Tá. Posso assistir televisão agora?", ele pede.

"Já fez seu dever de casa?", pergunto.

"Já fiz".

"Então, pode ir", beijo sua bochecha antes que ele se levante.

Edward esteve todo esse tempo nos olhando.

"Oi", ele diz e se aproxima. Eu abro os braços e ele se senta ao meu lado, me abraçando.

"Me desculpe, Edward".

"Shhh. Sou eu quem deve pedir desculpas, meu amor. Eu não queria te chatear ou te pressionar com aquela conversa", ele replica. "Não vamos mais falar sobre isso. Podemos continuar aqui. Vamos começar a montar o quarto do Matt do jeito que você quiser. Minha mãe vai ficar feliz em ajudar".

"Eu vou pensar a respeito disso depois. Eu estou tão cansada esses dias que tudo parece...demais", eu admito.

"O que eu posso fazer agora? Você quer eu prepare a banheira? Uma massagem? Ou quer tirar um cochilo", ele oferece.

"Você já faz tudo por mim, Edward", eu reconheço. "Não me deixa fazer nenhuma tarefa doméstica, tem cuidado do jantar todos os dias...tem paciência comigo. E mesmo assim eu estou pirando às vezes".

"São os hormônios da gravidez, amor. Venha, eu vou fazer uma massagem", ele me ajuda a levantar e vamos para nosso quarto.

Ele me ajuda a tirar a roupa, me deixando apenas de sutiã e calcinha. "Deite-se em uma posição confortável", ele pede gentilmente. Eu deito de lado porque de barriga para baixo já me deixa incomodada. Sinto seu toque gentil - as mãos lambuzadas de algum óleo de fragrância suave - começando pelo meu braço e subindo até o ombro. Ele se dedica às costas depois, mesmo que essa não seja a posição ideal. Eu consigo sentir a tensão deixar meus músculos e relaxo cada vez mais.

 _Humm._

Quando meu corpo começa a reclamar da postura, eu me deito de costas. As mãos de Edward se mudam para meu abdômen, acariciando nosso filho ao mesmo tempo em que conversa com ele. Eu adoro vê-lo assim. Ele é um pai incrível para Tony e já para Matt também. Passa minhas mãos pelo cabelo rebelde do meu marido.

"Você precisa de um corte", eu aponto.

"Você acha?", ele me olha, sem interromper o movimento das mãos.

"Sim. Eu gosto de puxar seu cabelo assim, quando está maior", faço isso para demostrar, "mas prefiro meus homens com cabelo curto".

"Seus homens?", ele finge indignação, me fazendo rir.

"Sim, _meus homens_. Você e Tony. E agora o Matt vai entrar pra essa turma".

Sorrindo, ele inclina o corpo sobre o meu, me beijando suavemente. Antes que ele se afaste, eu o seguro pelo pescoço e aprofundo o beijo. O contato rapidamente me incendeia e eu gemo em sua boca. O beijo só termina quando estamos sem fôlego. Sem perder tempo, ele desce os lábios pelo vale entre meus seios. De modo ágil, desprende meu sutiã e toma um dos mamilos na boca, sugando delicadamente. Eu arqueio as costas devido ao raio de prazer que atravessa meu corpo.

"Edwaaard".

Uma de suas mãos desce até meu centro úmido e ele me acaricia por cima da roupa íntima. Logo eu estou balbuciando, implorando por mais. Ele tira minha calcinha quando eu levanto meu quadril. Seus dedos sondam minha entrada, deslizando facilmente para dentro pelo meu estado excitado. Quando eu penso que não pode melhorar, ele junta sua boca aos dedos, chupando meu clitóris e me fazendo gritar de prazer.

.

.

.

 **2018**

 _ **BPOV**_

No final do ano nós nos mudamos para uma casa maior. Edward não tocou mais no assunto, mas eu refleti quando estava mais calma e cheguei à conclusão que ele estava certo. Eu quero que nossos filhos tenham muito espaço para brincar, correr e subir em árvores. Encontramos uma casa bem próxima à dos pais dele, o que é um benefício. Esme tem sido de muita ajuda e eu tenho certeza que será ainda mais quando Matt nascer. Ela e Edward cuidaram de tudo em relação à mudança. Ele não quis me preocupar com nada. E aqui estamos, morando há uma semana na casa nova.

As nossas famílias estão aqui agora, a primeira reunião com todos. Meu pai, Sue, os pais de Edward, seus irmãos, Emmett. E até Alice. Eu não faço questão da presença dela, mas não posso impedir que ela esteja aqui porque não quero criar uma situação desconfortável com Jasper e, consequentemente, com toda a família. Edward me disse que se eu não a quisesse aqui, ele me apoiaria e falaria com Jasper. Mas eu prefiro ignorar a presença dela.

"Olha, mamãe!", um Tony radiante me puxa pela blusa. "Está quase pronta". Ele estica o braço, apontando para a casa na árvore que Emmett e Jasper estão terminando de construir para ele. Edward está lá, mas eu suspeito que ele não seja de muita ajuda.

"Está ficando fantástica, não é filho?!"

"Eu posso dormir lá, mãe? Por favor! Por favor!", ele suplica.

"Não, Tony. De jeito nenhum. Ainda mais com o tempo frio assim. Você pode brincar e tudo mais, mas dormir lá, não. Eu passo mal só de pensar no perigo, em tudo o que poderia acontecer. Não!".

Ele faz beicinho, mas não insiste.

"Bella, sente-se. Você não parou um minuto desde que chegamos", Esme fala ao se aproximar de nós dois na cozinha. Sue vem logo atrás.

"Deixe-nos te ajudar", minha madrasta diz. "Eu termino de preparar os lanches. Vá descansar".

Eu já passei da época em que me irritava quando todos me mandavam descansar, como se eu estivesse doente. Eu sei que elas só têm boas intenções.

Levo Tony até a mesa onde meu pai e Carlisle estão sentados.

"Aquelas duas mulheres te expulsaram da cozinha?", meu pai pergunta sorrindo.

"Me mandaram sentar e descansar". Eles riem.

"Vovô?", Tony fala com meu pai. "Quando eu posso andar no carro da polícia de novo?"

Ele simplesmente adora isso! A primeira vez que meu pai o levou para passear na viatura com as sirenes ligadas, ele foi à loucura.

"Se seus pais permitirem, nós podemos ir à La Push amanhã. O que acha?"

"Posso mamãe?", ele me olha suplicante.

"Tudo bem, Tony. Mas só se você se comportar hoje".

"Eu vou. Eu prometo", ele responde.

.

.

.

"Pode ficar tranquila, Bella. Nós vamos cuidar de tudo por aqui", Riley diz. "E em Port Angeles, também", ele fala com segurança. Hoje é meu último dia de trabalho. Já estou na metade do oitavo mês de gravidez e minha licença maternidade começa.

"Obrigada, Riley. Se precisar, me contate por telefone", digo.

A princípio ficarei seis meses afastada do trabalho, me dedicando integralmente ao meu filho. Bem, na verdade, participarei apenas de algumas reuniões entre os sócios, mas serão compromissos esporádicos. E eu confio em Jess para tomar conta da livraria de Forks.

Edward está me esperando no estacionamento, já que não quer que eu dirija.

"Como foi, amor?", ele pergunta após me beijar suavemente nos lábios.

"Tudo certo. Riley está preparado e por dentro de tudo o que é preciso".

"Bom. Podemos voltar pra casa?", ele pergunta e me ajuda a entrar no carro e ajustar o cinto de segurança.

"Vamos. Eu não quero mais nada do que tomar um banho e relaxar assistindo a um filme com meus garotos", pisco pra ele.

.

.

.

Em um fim de tarde de terça-feira, em abril, eu estou colocando algumas roupas de Tony para lavar na máquina quando começo a sentir as primeiras contrações. É diferente de tudo que já senti antes. Pela próxima hora eu observo a progressão e elas estão acontecendo com mais frequência. A dor também se intensifica.

Edward está trabalhando no hospital e estou sozinha com Tony, que brinca no quintal. Eu tento ir até a sala, para pegar o telefone, mas uma dor profunda parece me cortar ao meio. Um grito me escapa e logo depois Tony entra em casa assustado.

"Mamãe?", seus olhos estão arregalados.

"Tony", eu me sento em uma cadeira na cozinha, segurando meu abdômen. "Eu preciso que você pegue o telefone na sala, meu amor".

Ele acena e corre para fazer o que pedi. Ao voltar, ele me entrega o aparelho e fica me olhando. Eu disco o numero do celular do meu marido, rezando para que ele não esteja em algum procedimento.

"Alô. Bella?"

"Edward", minha voz deixa a dor transparecer.

"Bella? Você está bem?", pergunta preocupado.

"Eu estou sentindo...ele vai nascer", respondo ofegante devido a mais uma contração. "As contrações estão aumentando".

"Ok. Ok. Fique calma. Eu estou indo pra casa agora. Tony está aí?", ele pergunta.

"Sim. Nós estamos na cozinha".

"Em cinco minutos estarei aí", ele diz. "Quer que eu fique no telefone com você?"

"Não precisa. É perigoso dirigir assim".

"Só alguns minutos e eu chegarei", ele repete e desliga.

"Ai", e solto um lamento e percebo que minha bolsa se rompeu. Um líquido escorre por minhas pernas. Tony parece ainda mais pálido que o normal. "Ei, amor. Está tudo bem", eu digo tentando sorrir. "É o seu irmão que está querendo sair da barriga da mamãe. Está tudo bem. O seu pai já está vindo".

"Mas está doendo muito, mãe?"

"Um pouco, querido. Mas é normal".

"Eu acho que-", Tony começa a falar, mas Edward chega nesse momento e vem em nossa direção. _Não se passaram cinco minutos._

"Bella!", ele me abraça com cuidado, beijando minha testa. Eu o encaro. Ele está sorrindo, feliz. "Eu já avisei no hospital que estou voltando com você. Qual o intervalo entre as contrações? Você está com muita dor?".

Ele me enche de perguntas e eu respondo a toas elas. Ele pega a pequena mala para levarmos para o hospital e liga para seus pais, que nos encontrarão lá.

.

"Minha mãe ficará com Tony na sala de espera", ele diz enquanto dirige.

"Mas eu quero ver meu irmão", ele reclama.

"Você irá vê-lo logo que for possível, filho. Mas você não pode entrar na sala de parto. Nenhuma criança pode", Edward diz em tom de conclusão.

Chegando ao hospital, eu sou colocada em uma cadeira de rodas e, depois, em uma maca. Tudo parece acontecer muito rapidamente. Enfermeiras e a minha obstetra falam comigo, mas Edward não está aqui. Eu pergunto por ele e elas me respondem que ele voltará em breve.

Quando Edward volta, está vestido com roupas esterilizadas. Ele conversa com a médica, eu os ouça falando sobre dilatação e placenta.

"Está na hora, meu amor", ele diz, segurando minha mão. "Nosso Matt está chegando".

.

Eles me pedem para fazer força.

Para empurrar.

Ele está saindo.

Edward está rindo. _Ou chorando? As duas coisas?_

Ele aperta minha mão, me dando força.

Empurro mais uma vez.

Eu vejo a médica segurar o bebê. Ele chora.

Edward também.

Eles limpam Matt e o colocam em meu colo.

Estamos os três chorando.

Uma felicidade indescritível.

.

.

Horas mais tarde, eu estou exausta, mas imensamente feliz. Meu menino lindo. Meu Matthew está em meus braços. _Ele é perfeito_. Já nasceu cabeludinho. Ao contrário do pai e do irmão, os fios são marrons, como os meus. Edward diz que ele se parece comigo, mas acho que é muito cedo para ele se parecer com qualquer um de nós. Pelo que já ouvi dizer, os bebês mudam bastante ao longo dos meses.

Já estou no quarto, podendo receber visitas, e pedi a Edward para buscar Tony, para que ele conheça o irmão. Eles entram e Anthony se aproxima da cama, sorrindo pra nós. Eu sorrio de volta para meu menino querido e para meu marido.

"Tony, conheça seu irmão, Matthew Charlie Cullen", Edward diz orgulhosamente.

Meus olhos se enchem d'água de novo, tendo meus três meninos Cullen juntos aqui comigo pela primeira vez.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIM**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **É isso, pessoal. Acabou. Vocês já sabiam que esse momento estava chegando, né?!**

 **Antes de tudo, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês que acompanharam essa história e que me alegraram com seus comentários a cada capítulo :)**

 **Eu pretendo escrever um epílogo, mas não vou estimar uma data para postagem porque a vida anda uma loucura.**

 **Tenho duas historias novas** _ **presas**_ **na minha cabeça. Provavelmente só terei tempo de me dedicar a elas daqui um ou dois meses. Se for do interesse de vocês, sigam meu perfil para serem notificados quando eu começar a postá-las.**

 **Obrigada!**

 **Beijos e até breve,**

 **T. Darcy**


End file.
